Konoha's Silent Death
by Kagetsuki-taicho
Summary: Cursed with an undesirable job which involves constant death and rebirth, MoD Harry(Hari) has lost count of the number of worlds he finds himself in. Dumped once more in Konohagakure's orphanage, the blonde in the next room just won't leave him alone. With a loyal shadow by his side, how far can the future Yondaime go? The elemental nations are in for a massive change.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Just another plot bunny that may or may not evolve.

Warning: This is AU. I do not have in-depth knowledge about the Narutoverse so this will be VERY non-canon. If you cannot handle it, turn back now.

Enjoy!

… … … … … … … …

Emerald eyes lazily tracked the movement in the room through a curtain of wild black hair. The figure moved pass him and he looked back down at the book clutched in his small hands.

"Hari-kun?"

The bearer of said name glanced up again. The female caretaker in charge of meals gave an uncertain smile at the flat look.

"Would you like to eat your dinner first? You can go back to reading after."

The child blinked once, slowly.

"Thank you for bringing dinner up for me again, Muhara-san. If you don't mind leaving it there, I will eat it once I have finished reading this book."

"Um…yeah – I mean…sure, I'll just leave it here. I'll come up to collect it in an hour, Hari-kun."

Flashing another forced smile, Muhara beat a hasty exit, well aware of the eerie green gaze fixed on her up until the door clicked shut. The middle-aged caretaker gave a slight shudder. Kurayami Hari was not a normal child. Not with that knowing, haunted emerald eyes. Those were more suited for veteran shinobi or even ANBU, not set in the babyish face of a four-year old orphan.

Muhara Fuyumi has been working in the sole orphanage of Fire Country's Hidden Village, Konohagakure, for well over a decade now. She has seen children come and go. Those who settled down for a quite life as civilians, traders and craftsman. Others who struggle and carve their way through the demanding life of a shinobi and now stand proudly among the elites. But none had that _look_ in their eyes at this age, genius or not.

Well…maybe Orochimaru, according to the older matrons…but that was beside the point.

Fuyumi made her way slowly down the dark corridor away from the unnatural child. She could see why he picked the secluded room at the end of a seldom-crossed hallway. It was quiet, the only company he would get will be from whomever was unlucky enough to be assigned to the room a few steps to the left.

"Ah, Fuyumi-chan," the head-matron shuffled forward as soon as she entered the main hall, her arms laden with a sleeping kid. A new orphan, seeing as she had not seen him around before. "Here, I have just given him a bath. Cried himself to sleep, the poor thing. Please take him to a vacant room while I finish the required paperwork."

The caretaker smiled, gently extracting the little boy from the other woman's arms. She cooed at the cute face, blond tufts of hair sticking in every direction. A scroll was waved and the head-matron gestured for her to take it.

The scroll tucked under her arm, Fuyumi hesitated, "Er…Suzuki-san? The only vacant room that is prepared is the one down the hall from… _him_."

The older female frowned, nonplussed, "And it's a problem because…?"

Muhara ducked her head and mumbled, "Never mind."

She ran a finger through the soft hair on the boy's head.

 _Unlucky indeed._

… …

… …

Kurayami Hari wagged his relatively small fingers in front of his face, eyes narrowing in interest at the semi-familiar feeling coursing under his skin. Familiar because he has had it all his life – well, _lives_ – but it felt different. Denser than normal and slightly less sentient. But that was fine. As long as he was able to utilise his powers the way he had always done, he wouldn't complain.

He concentrated on the magic – _Chakra_ – as they called it here flowing through his veins. A rare smile crossed his face as it began to pool in his hands, green as his eyes. He cut the flow off, scowl automatically replacing the smile as he was once again met with the reminder of his status.

Etched on both palms like a tattoo, the Deathly Hallows mark stared back, thick black lines deforming the natural lines of his hands.

 _Master of Death._

The not-child snorted. If he knew accepting the title would mean constant dying and rebirth, he would have ran the moment Death approached. Scratch that, he wouldn't even have touched the stupid stone and stick. The cloak was useful, so he wouldn't mind keeping it.

This world was a break from the string of strange places he had been dumped in. Normal looking humans. Technology mixed with another form of magic. He had scoured the entire orphanage for any sort of information on the geology and history of this place, and so far, he had a fair idea of where he was. The one thing that really intrigued him were the soldiers of this world. Shinobi and samurai. Clan kids who are trained from a very young age. Genius were produced in every generation, clan or no. Were he the idealistic wizard he was a long time ago, he would have bulked at the idea of child soldiers. Now? He knew which path he wanted to go down.

Once again he cursed the deity that refused to let him relinquish his position. If the enigmatic prick wanted Hari to do his job properly, he should at least have the courtesy to tell him the reason he was reborn in another specifically selected world. Death did not even ask his permission before saddling him with the undesirable job of ensuring a few souls as possible meet an early end in whichever place he ends up in. Really, one would think mastering Death means being able to boss said entity around, not the opposite.

Footsteps sounded, and Hari moved to the door, his own steps silent. Peering through the keyhole, he watched as Muhara carried a small bundle into the only other room in this hallway. He was instantly curious and eagerly waited for the woman to leave.

It was nearing midnight that the caretaker left, a full half hour later. The emerald-eyed boy slipped out and into the other room like a wraith. The toddler was still asleep, pudgy hands grasping the woollen blanket. Spiky blond hair adorned his head and Hari shifted closer to the cot. An open scroll lay on the small table beside the bed, displaying a name. The child's, he presumed.

Said child stirred, and the sight of bright cerulean blue eyes greeted the Master of Death. They were full of innocence and childish curiosity.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Vector. No family name."_

 _"I could have handled it myself! There was no need to interfere, you arrogant arse!"_

 _"Wait! I'm sorry about earlier. I was angry. Friends?"_

 _"Brother! Please, don't go. Please, don't leave me alone. Not you, please…"_

Hari winced as the memories assaulted him. Memories of another younger boy. Bright blue eyes and blonde hair. And _the same gaze_.

The child was already sitting up, head tilted to the side, a small hesitant smile.

"Um…who are you?"

The older boy flinched.

Too similar. They were too similar.

The immortal said nothing. Merely turn and fled, leaving the blonde staring forlornly at the door.

… …

… …

Back in his room, Kuroyami breathed heavily, his magic lashing out in reaction to his unstable state. The entire room descended into darkness. The enclosed space provided comfort and he slowly calmed.

What was he doing? Vector was gone. That world was far behind him. _But the memory of it wasn't._ The one who called him 'brother'. The one who managed to break down the walls around his heart and ripped a chuck of it out when he died.

They said 'time healed all wounds'. It was partially true, his heart was no longer capable of bleeding. The walls around his heart were stronger than ever.

… …

… …

Little did he know the young child so similar to his brother-in-all-but-blood would chip it all away.

He will resist. Oh, he will.

But looks were not the only thing they had in common.

It was fated, after all.

The one who was born to be a legend.

How far will he go with a loyal unyielding shadow by his side?

 _Namikaze Minato_.

… … … … … … … … … …

So...

Comments?

Ideas?

Flames, even? :P

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	2. Attracting Attention

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Warning: Non-canon, AU

Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerulean blue darted around the room gleefully. Namikaze Minato couldn't help but grin. Finally, _finally_ , his stubborn persistence paid off.

Because after two years of one-sided conversations punctured with reluctant grunts and short responses, his best friend – _"Completely unwilling and forced"_ – has crumbled and allowed him unrestricted entry to his room.

"You done gawking, chibi?"

Minato, still caught up in taking everything in, snapped an automatic reply, "I'm not small!"

A hand landed on his head, a familiar gesture further fuelling his delight.

… …

… …

The blonde still remembered the first time he met the sullen black-haired teen, the way his heart had clenched when the other fled. The newly orphaned three-year-old hadn't known what death was, had thought his parents would return for him later.

He remembered – hazily – the way his mother had kissed his cheeks, tears running down her face and instructed him to run straight and _don't look back_. Being the child he was, he cried and shook his head. Wailed and tightened his fists around his father's collar, begging them not to go. The man simply gazed at him, the desperation and heartbreak drilling into identical blue eyes. His toddler strength was nothing against an adult's and a moment later he was set on his feet. A large hand prodded him forward and when he looked up, they were gone. Surrounded by trees and never-ending darkness he ran. Through the fear, only one thing rattled in his mind. _Run straight and don't look back._

He was a good boy. His father said so on numerous occasions, his mother smiling in that particular way whenever he did something to please her. He wasn't a typical prodigy in terms of learning knowledge, but he could pick out subtle things others might miss like the twitch at the corner of the eye when someone was lying, or what actions endear him to others. And so, being the good boy he was, he followed his mother's instructions.

It didn't take long for Minato to become exhausted. He stumbled over a broken branch and fell with a yelp. Tears gathered in his eyes and would have fallen had it not been a group of black and white figures that abruptly surrounded him. He stilled, panic locking his limbs. One dropped to a knee before him, breaking him out of his frozen state. He flinched, scrabbling backwards until his back hit a trunk. The lithe stranger gracefully lifted a hand, moving the mask to the side. The toddler's attention was instantly drawn to the revealed face. Long, silky dark hair and pupiless white eyes. The adult moved towards him slowly, arms out and away from…his? Her? – it was kind of hard to tell – body. Minato was oddly comforted by this, and allowed his tired body to be examined and carried. Warm arms encircled him – so much like mother's – and he couldn't help the tears that slipped down his cheeks once more. The rocking movement and steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep, and he gladly surrendered to oblivion.

When he came to the first time, his vision was filled with the face of a slightly wrinkled man in white robes and a red hat on his head. He vaguely realised he was still being carried before his mind went blank once more. The second time he came to he was in an unfamiliar room, this time with an older child by his bed. The look in those emerald eyes – unearthly green so dark and yet so bright – jolted something in him. He couldn't place that look. Not even after two whole years of being around the quiet, one-year older child. But he knew since the very first meeting that he would not leave the other alone, not with all that pain sealed within. Minato swore he will make a friend out of the other boy, or he wasn't worthy of calling himself a Namikaze.

In the beginning, it served as a distraction, a way to stop himself grieving when he finally grasped the concept of death. Then he started to realise things about the black-haired boy, Kurayami Hari, during his constant stalking – _observations_ – and one-sided conversations. Despite his prickly attitude and silent demeanour, Hari was always around. Not in full view, of course. The older boy was like a ghost, silent and undetectable. You wouldn't know he's there until he struck. Whenever Minato manages to get himself into trouble, Hari appears, haul him out of whatever tangle with a reprimanding look before disappearing again. Kurayami was a shadow, Minato realises – _his_ shadow, and he couldn't feel anything but comfort.

The black-haired boy had slowly opened up to him alone, teaching the blonde how to read and write. It wasn't until some Academy students decided to rough his group of friends up that Hari added basic self-defence into their lessons. Minato had no complains, not with the talk of the Second Shinobi War going on. He was determined to become a shinobi, and he knew Hari did too. There wasn't a second option for the older of the pair. His unique Kekkei Genkai that allows him to conjure weapons along with his unnatural affinity with all elements were too useful as a weapon in Konohagakure's arsenal of shinobi.

The emerald-eyed senior would have no idea, but to the blonde, he has become Minato's most precious person. He did not have to look out for the younger child, or teach him or sneak into his room in the middle of the night when nightmares surfaced. But he did. Loyalty and trust from Hari were hard to come by, but Minato had both and he wasn't about to let go of it for as long as he lived.

… …

… …

Hatake Sakumo ran a hand through his silver hair, jostling the ponytail it had been tied into. He sighed for the fourth time in as many minutes, slowly making his way to the orphanage located on the other side of the village.

He could have simply shunshin there if he was actually looking forward to giving a recruitment talk to a bunch of bright-eyed, idealistic orphans who had no idea what being a shinobi truly entitled.

So…no. He preferred _strolling_ there.

Not for the first time he questioned the sanity of his Hokage. He was the 'White Fang of Konoha'. On par with any of the _Densetsu no Sanin_. An S-ranked jounin in his own right. Order him to complete the hardest of missions? Done. Take out a squad of Iwa nin to cripple the enemy line and turn the tide in the Leaf's favour? No problem.

Recruit a bunch of naïve children to replace those lost in the war? Um…well…

Sakumo was no sweet-talker. He was no Jiraiya, who could turn any serious speech to something totally idiotic but equally entertaining. He interacted well with his peers and ninken. That was enough, in his opinion. There wasn't any need to interact with children by the time he became chuunin, thus his predicament. _How_ in the world was he going to give a sugared down version of the war and explain it so that _children_ more or less understood what they were getting themselves into?

Because with the way things are going, this bunch– if they graduate to be genin – will be seeing a bit of battle one way or another.

All too soon the olden building of his destination loomed, a lone figure leaning against the outer fence with arms crossed.

"Kiyomu? What are you doing here?" Hatake gave a small smile to his fellow jounin, who rolled his eyes.

"You're late, Sakumo. Honestly, is giving a recruitment speech that nerve-wrecking?" Fukuda Kiyomu nudged the gate open, letting it swing shut as the two male walked to the main building. "As for why I'm here, Hokage-sama thought it necessary to have a civilian-born jounin help encourage those orphans to sign up and give the Academy a go."

The silver-haired man snorted. The roguish looking scar going down Fukuda's left cheek would definitely fuel the kids' imagination about heroic battles and whatnots.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over and done with."

The matrons and caretakers were in a line, having obviously prepared for the shinobi's arrival a while ago.

Suzuki – no family name – the head-matron bowed politely before ushering them inside. The sound of voices drifted down the corridor, making the White Fang grimace. Those who will become genin would be loosing that carefree laughter soon. Suzuki excused herself, disappearing into the hall full of children to inform them of the arrival of the famous White Fang.

Hatake supressed a shudder at the near swooning tone of the head-matron. Fangirls.

He elbowed his colleague non-too gently when he snickered. The noises died down and Sakumo prodded Kiyomu in first. Grey eyes surveyed the area instantly, picking out potential candidates and sensing chakra levels in each child present. The older jounin stopped in the centre of the room. His gaze drifted to the back corner, drawn to a shock of bright blonde hair.

His eyebrow raised a fraction. The kid was staring at him intently, a far cry from the awed gazes of his fellow orphans. Cerulean blue eyes were narrowed, studying the silver-haired man closely. An amused smirk curled the Hatake clan head's lips.

Now that was a kid to keep an eye on.

The kid's finger twitched and Sakumo's gaze sharpen. Grey eyes blinked once. _How did he not sense it when he first walked in_?

A brief flare of chakra and a whispered 'Kai' dispelled the genjutsu. Despite the flash of irritation directed at himself, the clan head was impressed. That was a mid-level genjutsu, easily chuunin level. The dark shadows in the corner behind the blonde lightened slightly, and Sakumo was once more taken back.

Black hair. Stoic expression. Pale skin. Eyes too old for a young boy. Exceptionally developed chakra coils.

If it wasn't for his wild hair and emerald-green eyes, he could have been an Uchiha. But it was ridiculous. No matter how uptight that clan was, a child born of half-Uchiha parentage was an additional potential shinobi to the clan. As long as there were dominant Uchiha traits present in the child, the elders will turn a blind eye. After all, that was the way most clans operate. New blood is necessary.

The maybe-Uchiha boy shifted closer to the blonde sitting in front, emerald glaring into grey as if to say his prolonged attention on the pair was unwelcomed.

Hatake Sakumo nodded to himself and broke his gaze, turning to the eagerly waiting children.

Those two will be fine shinobi.

… …

… …

Hari eyed the blonde seriously.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

Minato returned the look and nodded.

"Very well. Just remember, there's no going back."

The two children stepped up to the silver-haired man, his partner recording names on the recruitment sheet. The famed 'White Fang of Konoha' smiled blandly down at them, as if he had not been scrutinising them the moment his speech was over. The two friends had lingered at the back, perfectly content to consider this opportunity and waiting for the enthusiastic crowd of orphans to dwindle as they begin to leave.

"Hello there. Are the pair of you looking to join the Academy this year?"

The Master of Death gave Hatake a flat look. Minato rolled his eyes and beamed at the man.

"Yes, we are!"

Hari sighed inwardly. For an unexpectedly shrewd kid, Minato could be so trusting and open. Which is part of his charisma, he reflected.

"Ok. So…names and age?"

"Namikaze Minato. I am five years old."

"Kurayami Hari. Six."

The eyebrows rose once more.

"Hmm…younger than most, but even if you don't make the cut this year, you can always – "

"We'll make it," the five year old chirped, the older one merely giving a curt nod.

The side of Hatake's mouth quirked up.

"I'm sure you will."

And that was it.

… …

… …

There were two people in the room when Sakumo walked into the Hokage's office later that night.

"How did the speech go, Sakumo-kun?"

"Terrible, Sandaime-sama."

"Oh? Yet you still seem unreasonably delighted."

"It was the…company…I found. A welcome surprise, I must say."

"Really Sakumo. Do tell." The man seated on the office's sole windowsill, crinkling the red marks running down his cheeks with his smile.

"Sure Jiraiya, as soon as I get you back for recommending me for this task to Sarutobi-sama."

"Yeah, yeah. Feel free to get back at me later. We don't have all night, ya know."

The silver-haired shinobi grunted, sitting down on the chair near the office's desk. He handed the clipboard with the names of would-be Academy students over to the Sandaime. He gestured to the last two names on the list.

"Ho?" The Toad sage leaned over his sensei's shoulder to take a look. "And what has got you so interested in them, Sakumo-kun?"

"Potential. They were among the youngest of the bunch, but they had the best attitude for shinobi." The clan head straightened from his slouch. "Which reminds me, do you have their files, Sarutobi-sama?"

The old leader tilted his hat back to stare.

"Why do you need it?"

"Curiosity. Kurayami Hari resembles an Uchiha too much for my liking."

The Hokage hummed and dug through the various drawers in his desk. A moment later two thin scrolls were handed over. Sakumo unfurled the one on Kurayami immediately. He frowned at the lack of either parent's names. No close or living relatives were listed. There was only a paragraph explaining his arrival on the orphanage's doorstep wrapped in a bundle in the middle of the night six years ago, with only a piece of paper with his full name written on it. The physical descriptions also revealed identical birthmarks on both palms.

"Identical birthmarks? Might be nothing special, but worth further observations," he murmured and moved onto the other scroll.

The information on one Namikaze Minato yielded more results in terms of family. Only son of Namikaze Raichi, chuunin of Suna, who was presumed dead. Found by an ANBU patrol and brought to the orphanage at the age of three. Constantly found in the company of Kurayami a week after his arrival.

"So, not an Uchiha after all. They don't tend to leave their babies on doorsteps, half-blooded and otherwise."

Sakumo glanced up to find two pairs of expectant eyes still on him and sighed.

"I would keep an eye on the both of them, Sarutobi-sama. The black-haired Kurayami boy was able to do a mid-level genjutsu that I did not sense until Namikaze gave away his presence. He would make a good assassin. The Namikaze kid on the other hand, it still too trusting. Definitely not assassin material. Everything about him is too…bright. But he will be a fine jounin-tracked shinobi. Both have exceptionally well-developed chakra coils."

A heavy frown settled on the spymaster's face. Even in war, Jiraiya was still idealistic.

"I don't think it is a good idea to throw a young kid, no matter how talented, into the assassination path. ANBU is no place for a six – well, seven year old, if you were thinking to have him drafted in right after graduation. Besides, you'll be separating the best-buds."

"Hmm…Jiraiya brings up a valid point. He needs to be skilled enough to take on these missions first. On top of that, fast-tracking him into ANBU would deprive him of the opportunity to work in a regular team with other genins." Sarutobi Hiruzen waved a hand. "But I believe we are getting too far ahead of ourselves. We do have a whole year to observe, after all."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

And before you say anything, yes I know Sakumo and the Sanin did not become famous so early in the Second Shinobi War. But let me remind you once more that this is an extreme AU.

Also, Kiyomu is not an OC. He appears in a Bingo Book very briefly in Shippuden.

So there was a time skip. It will happen a few times. I don't want to write about boring scenes. Character development will be there nevertheless.

Was this chapter too rushed?

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	3. Blooded

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto.

Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ahh!"

Hari watched disinterestedly as his opponent hit the ground hard. He crashed to the earth, whimpering alongside an equally battered black dog.

"Winner, Kurayami Hari."

Stilted silence followed the teacher's declaration, broken by Minato's cheers and the polite applause from his group of friends, mostly consisting of clan heirs. The blonde was resting from his last match, his bruised body courtesy of Hyuuga Hizashi's Gentle Fist. The five year old had put up a good fight against the eight year old Hyuuga, but his stamina and strength was not yet up to par despite constant training.

The two orphans integrated into the Academy surprisingly well after a rough start. Like Hatake had said, they were the youngest in the class. While the clan kids acknowledged their presence as a testament to their supposed potential, the civilian-born children thought differently. They constantly mocked the pair. Spiteful, petty insults that were brushed off without fuss. Hari would have been content to continue ignoring them. Until they turned to physical assault.

The older of the two had snuck into the Academy's jutsu library, reserved for genin and chuunin, to improve their arsenal of ninjutsu and taijutsu amongst numerous other skills. It was a weekly Saturday afternoon routine. He was in the middle of pocketing a ' _Fuinjutsu: Theory and Application for Beginners'_ scroll when his neck prickled. The immortal scowled. His best friend was such a trouble magnet.

He arrived to the scene of four of his classmates surrounding the blonde, the fifth laying prone on the ground and groaning. Minato was a flurry of kicks and punches as he dodged and counter-attacked the clumsy but relatively powerful fists of the four. The leader, a buff ten year old, managed to sneak a kick at Minato's stomach. It connected with its target and the five year old was thrown back.

Hari saw red. In the next instant he was crouched before his friend, snarling furiously. The nose of one was bleeding, another two spotting swollen eyes. The leader himself was favouring his right leg. The not—child beared his teeth in a terrifying grin. All four stepped back unconsciously as emerald eyes flashed.

He struck in an instant.

One moment he was before them and the next, he was gone. The flat of a blade was pressed to the side of the leader's neck.

"Now, why would you do something so foolish as to attack my best friend?"

The boy whimpered, trembling in fright.

"H – hey! Let go of Kouji! Or – or we'll tell Kamizuki-sensei!"

Hari pinned the brave kid with a glare.

"Oh? And what would you tell him? That Minato picked a fight with the five of you? Not even a fool would believe you."

The black-haired boy allowed the blade to dematerialise. He took a step back, shoving the physically older boy away at the same time and growled.

"Leave."

Feeling particularly vindictive, he casted a small illusion over them, smirking as they shrieked in unison and fled away faster.

He examined Minato, sighing in relief as the blonde gave a smile.

"Nothing's broken. A good night's rest and I'll be fine."

"Right. What started it?"

"Jealousy, mostly. They were bitter about a couple of orphans showing them up and 'hanging around the clan kids to look cool'." The younger boy hesitated, then continued uncertainly. "Do you think they befriended us out of pity?"

A hand settled on the mop of blond hair, but before he could reassure the other, another voice drawled.

"For a genius, you sure can be dense, Minato-kun."

Nara Shikaku ambled over, the other members of Minato's group of friends following behind.

"Nara-san, why are all of you here?" Hari spoke curtly. They may be Minato's friends, but he would not fully trust them with the younger kid under his protection until they proved themselves.

"Kurayami-san." This time it was the Yamanaka who spoke, his lavender pupiless eyes assessing. "A word of advice. Your chakra is rather distinctive when you're not masking it. Makes identifying the jutsu caster a simpler task."

Hari blinked, wholly unprepared for the non-hostile confrontation. A second later, his emotions were back under control.

"I'll keep that in mind, Yamanaka-san."

"Saa…how many times must I say, call me Inoichi." He looked over to Minato and grinned. "We are all clan heirs and branch members, kid. We don't do pity. You and Uchiha-lookalike here are probably the only clanless orphans who have an idea what being a shinobi entitles. "

"Not to mention your skillsets and unique…abilities," Inuzuka Heiga crossed her arms, Shiromaru sprawled out by her feet. "You are qualified to be pack, and pack stick together. And if we're done here, let's grab dinner. I'm freaking starving."

Despite his injuries, Minato straightened and laughed, heartened by the show of friendship. Seeing his little friend talking animatedly with his older classmates, who instinctively closed about their youngest member, Hari frowned thoughtfully.

He may not trust them now…but he had no doubt about their loyalty. This was yet another proof of the blonde's charisma. The glue that held them all together.

… …

… …

It was that incident which caused the start of two events. The first being Minato's sudden decision in getting him to socialise. At first it was subtle, like moving seats in the classroom, which always seem to end with him being sandwiched between a two random clan kids, the blonde mastermind grinning at him mischievously. On the first day this happened, Hari found himself sitting between Heiga and Inoichi, both as loud as the other was chatty. He stayed for a grand total of five minutes before getting up and moving to the only other available spot. Aburame Shibi and Uchiha Fugaku. He mentally shrugged. None of them were talkative. It will suffice.

The next day he was placed between Fugaku and Hizashi. Again, nothing much to complain about.

Hyuuga Hiashi and Shikaku.

Akimichi Chouza and Uchiha Mikoto.

Hyuuga Hoheto and Kurama Kumoko.

This became a regular occurrence, each time with at least one non-talkative person. At least Minato was being considerate, he supposed.

Then the inevitable duo. Inuzaka and Yamanaka.

On the twenty-something day of this new change, Hari stepped through the classroom door, eyes automatically going to his designated seat. One look and he seriously contemplated skipping out for the day. There were no empty seats this time, and the mastermind of this 'get Kurayami to socialise' plan was giving him his best watery-blue puppy eyes.

Damn Minato. If Hari wasn't so fond of the blonde, he would have been six foot under before he even blinked.

He wavered for a moment. Minato's cerulean orbs saddened noticeably. Hari's shoulders slumped ever so slightly in defeat.

 _The things I do for you._

… …

… …

It was also during this period that rumours about the "cold-blooded Kurayami living up to his namesake" circulated the Academy. Hari's grudgingly-made new friends had a field day, snickering at the terrified looks the black-haired boy received from other children. Shikaku had murmured "troublesome" before lazily stating that these rumours were bound to die down soon.

Except it did not. No one brought it up anymore after the initial week, but the stares and whispers were still there. His victories in spars and accomplishments in jutsus were met with silence from the majority. But he did not care. As long as no one bothered his friends, he was fine.

The group of friends spent an immeasurable amount of time together. Training, learning new skills, eating, speculating on the ongoing war. In these sessions Minato discovered his almost uncanny ability to sense chakra signatures and affinity by touching the ground and enhancing his senses. Fuinjutsu had also started to fascinate him. While it was unfortunate none in their little group was proficient in seals – or knew anyone who was – Hari was more than willing to be the blonde's guinea pig. Everyone else straight up objected the very moment Minato's first experimental self-altered explosive tag malfunctioned and started expelling black flames. It was only Kumoko's quick reflexes that it was sealed inside a scroll before more damage could be done to its surroundings.

They were well into their ninth month and were spotting no illusions that they wouldn't be drafted into teams and casted out onto the battlefield immediately after graduation. Maybe even before that. Each one of them was certainly skilled enough.

These precious memories of times when they could pretend nothing serious was going on, when they could let go and just be children were kept and treasured.

Photos were taken and displayed.

A month passed.

And the hammer fell.

… …

… …

Sarutobi Hiruzen glanced at the missive one last time and placed it down on his desk, grimacing as he puffed on his pipe. It wasn't exactly the best thing to wake up to.

Konoha's forces were faring as well as they could, forced to fight on two fronts. It seemed that for the time being, the forces holding the southwest and west borders of Fire Country are holding out, his most elite shinobi taking command of each post. With his own team stationed in Ame and other elites in Kawa, Iwa and Suna's skirmish squads pulled back to cut their losses.

But his own forces have taken quite a beating as well. Another forty seven three-men team of genin and chuunin are among the dead, as were thirty five tokubetsu jounin and jounin. His ANBU assassination and infiltration squads were also dwindling. All in the span of two months.

The war was winding down, but he would have to start replenishing his assassination teams soon. A few more strikes behind Iwa's line would completely break their morale. The Tsuchikage would not further risk his men to face Konoha's newest legends and Hanzo in the Land of Rain. The war _will_ end soon.

… …

… …

Hari crouched low, materialising his favourite dual wakizashi. Deflecting the small storm of shurikens, he charged straight at the blonde, who was flashing through hand seals furiously.

The black-haired boy smirked. Minato was becoming quite proficient in ninjutsu, but he still required hand seals. Hari, on the other hand, did not need any. A rock wall erupted from the ground, intercepting the two explosive tagged kunai. He ran around the wall he created, placing himself out of the blast radius. A hail of fireballs awaited him. Not hesitating for even a moment, he stabbed his left blade forward. Water serpents surged forth, cancelling out each and every fireball.

A fist flew towards his head, forcing him to duck. He lashed out with his blades. Sparks flew as twin wakizashi and kunai clashed. Bunching his muscles, Hari shoved the other back. He feinted to the right, stabbing at the blonde's torso in quick succession. Minato grunted as he was continually pushed back, but successfully protecting his body. A particularly vicious jab broke the kunai in the younger boy's hand.

A swirl of leaves later and emerald eyes narrowed in irritation. He did not bother dislodging the wakizashi buried in the log. Instead, he released both swords, which dematerialised the moment contact with his skin was gone.

Across one of the many craters that littered the training ground, Minato slid into his improvised Academy taijutsu stance. Hari ginned sharply. This time, he was the one who struck first. With the experience of countless hand-to-hand-combat styles, the Master of Death had created a style that suited him perfectly. It was speed-based and made for killing. It was a style that focused on the body's weak spots and easily broken areas.

He had used this personalised style from the very first taijutsu lesson with the blonde, toned down a whole lot, of course. He wasn't out to kill or his best friend. Hari had offered to teach it to Minato, but the blonde decided after the first few katas that it did not have enough power behind each hit. It wasn't all that focused on defence either. The standard Academy style, on the other hand, was perfect. Equally offensive and defensive. With a few patching up and a little personal addition and it evolved to a whole new level. To think a five-going-on-six kid could create something like that all on his own.

Heh…Minato really was something else.

Smaller hands wrapped around his wrist and twisted. The black-haired senior went with the motion. Before he was slammed to the ground, he twirled in the air, yanking the blonde towards him. He landed in a crouch and shot forwards once more. His fingers aimed for the undefended throat. A split-second before it connected he sensed a presence above him. Cursing aloud, Kurayami dispelled the clone and conjured an illusion. He jumped back a few paces, watching the blonde closely as he struggled to break the genjutsu. A minute of struggling and the illusion collapsed, leaving Minato panting.

Bright blue eyes immediately sought emerald and glared.

"What in kami's name was that!?"

"The first stage of one of my higher-level genjutsu, 'First Gate of Hell'."

"Never mind the Uchiha half-blood rumour. I swear you are of the Kurama clan."

"I'm afraid Hari-kun is not of Kurama blood, Minato-kun, although his genjutsu abilities certainly is formidable." Murakumo's amused voice called from the edge of the wrecked field, Hoheto trailing behind. "Now if the both of you are done, I have been sent to invite you to the new ramen store for dinner. The gang is meeting there in an hour."

"Sure thing, Kumo-chan! Tell the others we'll be there!" Minato beamed, wiping sweat from his brow.

The Kurama branch member giggled and ran off, dragging the Hyuuga behind.

It would be the last time they ever saw Kurama Kumoko alive.

… …

… …

Minato woke the next day with the feeling that something wasn't quite right. He went through his usual daily routine a little less enthusiastic than usual. His friends had given him concerned looks that he waved off with a laugh, thankful that none prodded further.

They were gathered at Yakiniku Q, unusual silence reigning until Hari's soft monotone broke it.

"Where is Kumuko-san and Hoheto-san?"

"Kumoko-chan went to pick something up from the shops. Hoheto-kun went with her." Chouza said between munches. "I thought you knew, Hari."

"I do. But that was an hour ago. Surely they do not require that long just to pick something up."

The gut-curling feeling surfaced once more and Minato frowned, "I'll go look for them."

He got up immediately and to the surprise of everyone, Shikaku's hand shot out to wrap around the younger's wrist.

"Not so fast, Minato-kun. You're not going alone. Not with the way you are now." He glanced at the others. "Let's split up to – "

A familiar flare of chakra had them up and out of the shop in an instant. That wasn't right. Kumoko's chakra indicated she was in a fight. It had to be the fastest shunshin Minato had ever performed. However, he had no time to relish in his one-handed seal teleportation. The group of nine arrived at Training Ground Twenty-six, an area based on the denser forestry of Fire Country's outskirts. The flare had long since died down, and Minato placed his hand on the thick grass.

"Straight ahead. One jounin level and two mid-chuunin level. Highly likely to be hostiles. Hoheto is surrounded. Fifty meters to my right. I cannot sense Kumoko."

"Someone has to inform the Hokage. A foreign nin squad have invaded Konoha."

The Hyuuga twins exchanged a glance before Hizashi took off, blurring towards the Hokage Tower.

"What are we waiting for? I'll take full responsibility of any consequences. We're not even genin yet, but I'll be damned to let any of my friends die while I watch. If you don't think you can handle it, feel free to wait for Hokage-sama's instructions."

Fugaku snorted at the blonde's declaration.

"We are going to be thrown into the battle field soon. This will only be a little taste."

Without hesitation, the eight dashed forward, hands flashing in silent communication. They split into four two-men teams, running on the branches and trunks in a standard flanking position.

 _(Hoheto's signature directly in front. Jounin hostile advancing on him. One chuunin at nine o'clock. Another at three o'clock.)_

 _(Affirmative. Plan of attack?)_

 _(A pair head for each chuunin. Merge the other two pairs. Our first priority is to rescue our friends.)_

 _(Understood. Fugaku and Mikoto to the chuunin at 3 o'clock.)_

 _(Chouza and Shikaku to the one at nine o'clock.)_

 _(Hari, Hiashi, Inoichi and Minato will get the two out. Try to hold the jounin until reinforcements arrive.)_

 _(Move out.)_

Less then a minute later, the four-men team found a heavily bleeding Hoheto standing shakily over an unmoving Kumuko. A stocky, muscled shinobi stalked forward, a bloody tanto in his hands.

"Come on, little Hyuuga. Done already? I expected more from a member of the noble clan."

A semi-crazed grin crossed the enemy jounin's face and the tanto rose, prepared for a killing blow.

 _-Shinranshin no jutsu–_

The jounin jerked to an abrupt halt, wholly unprepared for Inoichi's clan technique. In the short interval, Hiashi and Minato touched Kumoko and Hoheto and vanished, a puff of smoke and floating leaves signalling their exit. The moment they disappeared Inoichi grunted in pain and faltered for a second. It was long enough for the jounin to break free of the jutsu and charge towards them.

Hari shoved the Yamanaka down and summoned his wakizashi in his right hand. For a jounin, his skills were not too sharp. Perhaps he was underestimating them?

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. His arrogance would be his downfall.

Sparks flew as both clashed but the child was sent skidding back by the force. He did not let that stop him, however, launching strike after strike towards the enemy's legs and hips. The Iwa hitai-ate protected the jounin's neck, much to Hari's irritation.

One strike was all he needed. Either to the throat, or catching him in one of his more dangerous jutsu.

Slamming his free hand to the ground, he called up multiple rock walls to cage the jounin in, knowing full well it'll only give him a couple of seconds to get to Inoichi's side.

He did not even have one.

The walls exploded, rock spikes completely annihilating the cage.

"Heh! Don't try to match an Rock jounin with earth affinity, you Leaf-brat!"

"Earth affinity, huh?"

In response he transformed his blade into shurikens and threw them in a circle around the nin. The other leaped up, only to be forced to evade lightning hawks that dove from above. The tanto cleaved a hawk in two, causing the rock-nin to yelp from the electric shock. He landed back in the shuriken circle and reversed the grip on his blade, fingers moving into the tiger seal.

He was too late.

The entire circle lit up in a blue light, electric bolts stabbing into the jounin. He growled, the spasms of his muscles not enough to keep him down. A series of low-powered water bullet from Inoichi impacted on the Iwa shinobi's body, drenching it.

Hari kept the lightning circle going, keeping it up even as the trapped man's screams increased in volume and intensity. By his side, the ash-blonde was a sickly pale, eyes glued to the sight of a live person turning black, burning from the inside.

It took a while for the jounin to die and by the time the emerald-eyed boy released his chakra, all nine had gathered, blood-splattered and grim-faced, but otherwise alive.

Ten and a half months into the Academy and already blooded.

Such is war.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So...

Pairings - I will most likely pair Minato with Kushina (I can't picture them with anyone else). This can be changed down the track.

Hari would most likely not be paired with anyone. (Sorry.) Also can be changed if I get comfortable enough to write romance.

On that note, Kushina will be entering soon!

Thoughts for team placements? (I've got a vague idea, and I would love opinions.)

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	4. New Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto.

Here's a slightly longer chapter.

Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Wizened eyes regarded the group of nine standing before him. The Inuzuka girl was absent, no doubt keeping Hoheto company in the hospital. Her presence was not necessary either way as she was not directly involved in the little conflict.

The youngsters were downcast, sorrow and regret hanging over them like a raincloud. It was understandable. The Kurama clan had held a small private funeral for their main house's youngest daughter yesterday, her name added to the tablet of deceased Kurama shinobi.

The Sandaime stared at the youngest member, whose was still bowed as he waited for his verdict. The going-on-forty leader sighed.

"At ease, Minato-kun." He steeped his fingers in front of his mouth. "Before I say anything else, I will provide you with the same information I have given the Kurama clan. The Iwa intruders were tasked with a simple mission. 'To take out as many clan Academy students as possible.' They were not expected to return alive. Unfortunately, that was all we could discover. You all did quite a number on them. However, it was lucky that fight turned out in your favour. If not, it would have caused me the lives of nine young shinobi. Remember that the next time you decide to take on opponents more skilled than yourselves. But…at least you had the presence of mind to send for reinforcements."

There was no reply as the nine kept their gazes forward.

"As such, your punishments have already been decided."

Nine small scrolls bearing their names were handed out. None dared to open theirs, opting to clenching onto it with trembling hands.

"From this point on, you are no more Academy shinobi…"

Hiruzen could _hear_ the horrified shock settling into the children.

"…You are genin. I would like all of you to follow the instructions in the scrolls. May the Will of Fire burn brightly in you. Dismissed."

They shunshin out in unison, leaving piles of leaves, lingering smoke and a tendril of shadow behind. Hiruzen masterfully ignored the mess, a vein twitching in his forehead at his student's snort.

"Maa…they'll be a handful soon, sensei."

"That they will. So young to already have mastered a C-rank technique. What do you think of them?"

His eldest son flopped down on the opposite chair and shrugged.

"I don't see much of a problem with my soon-to-be team. I might still give them that test to gouge their abilities and teamwork. Don't nag me if they end up failing, old man."

"Well, the blonde chibi seems interesting. He's the youngest, but everyone seems to differ to him…he's certainly got the leader vibe. But are you certain about splitting Namikaze and Kurayami? I don't think the silent one will take to it much, if at all."

"I am certain he will not object. If I have not overestimated his level of maturity, he will understand this arrangement will benefit the both of them."

"That's them taken care of. What about Inuzuka Heiga? Are you going to leave her in the Academy?"

"Certainly not. Like the rest of her group, she has more than adequate abilities. There's no need to keep her in the Academy longer than necessary, not with the end of this conflict within reach. Besides, she has applied to join the Hunter Nin Corps. She will be tested soon."

"Right then, looks like I'm done here. For the record, I am not going to take my team out for any mission higher than a C-rank. Minato and Hizashi may have been blooded, but not the other. And I wouldn't be bringing them near the frontlines if I can help it. That's all. See ya, sensei."

"Remember not to do anything stupid, Jiraiya, or I'll have Enma take you straight to Tsunade."

The white-haired spymaster saluted and flipped out the window.

"I'll be going as well. Take care, old man."

His firstborn vanished in a gust of wind, scattering the pile of paperwork Hiruzen had yet to look over.

"Dammit, Osamu! What did I say about you using shunshin so near my desk!"

… …

… …

Dark brown eyes stared out the window, up at the stars dotting the dark sky. By her side, her loyal companion snorted in his sleep, ears and nose twitching as he dreamt. The small smooth scroll lay in her palm.

She would have spent the night again in Hoheto's room, but the nurse had kicked her out to get some sleep. Not for the first time since the incident two days ago, Heiga wallowed in self-blaming. If only she was there, either with Kumoko or Minato when the group engaged the enemy. Instead she was catching up with some of her clan members.

She knew it was not her fault that the events played out the way they did. Inuzukas have stronger animal characteristics, true, but they have common sense just as strong. It wasn't her fault, but _what if she_ _had_ _been there?_ Would Kumoko still be alive, like the Hyuuga, injured but still breathing?

Loosing your life in their line of work at any age was expected. Every clan kid was brought up knowing the reality of the shinobi world. They were given a choice, to live as a civilian or to immerse yourself in the darkness. It was given from the very moment they stepped into the Academy that they were to be prepared. Especially in times of war. Kumoko had gone down fighting, a respectable end.

Heiga was proud of her friend.

She knew she should not dwell on her death.

But it still hurt.

"Heiga?"

Her cousin's voice made her turn, blink away the sorrow and cock her head.

"Tsume? Why are you still up? It's way past your bedtime. If Yasei catches you out of bed…"

"Pfft…this isn't the first time I stayed up. Kuromaru is pretending to be me. Besides, oyaji's senses are dulling every day."

The older Inuzaka scoffed but relented.

"What's that in your hand?"

"What's it got to do with you?"

"Everything, if you don't want me to tell Gaku exactly who locked those cats in the kennel last week."

"Go ahead, pup. I wasn't there."

The clan heir glared, her baby face and purple clan marks morphing it to something adorable. Heiga chuckled and tapped the scroll gently on her younger cousin's head. Tsume opened it eagerly.

Heiga looked out the window once more. She had only read the contents once, but the words were still crystal clear.

 _Genin Inuzuka Heiga (006-294)_

 _Report to Hunter Nin headquarters in Sector 34 at 0500 sharp on the 10_ _th_ _of November. You are required to bring no other equipment but the standard weapons set. Specialised and/or personalised weapons are permitted_ _only if you have cleared the basics with them_ _._

 _Sealed inside this scroll is your trainee mask and hitai-ate. Bring both._

 _Your entrance test will be for the duration of a month. Ensure all necessary parties are informed._

 _Oinin Butai Commander_

"Wow…you got pulled into the Hunter Corps before graduation? What did you do?"

"Nothing." Her tone was a tad bitter. "It was only the friends I keep that allowed my application to be reviewed earlier than usual."

But Tsume wasn't really listening. Her attention had shifted from the scroll to the new hitai-ate on a forest green band – dulled appropriately so it did not shine or reflect light – and the blank ceramic mask beside it.

 _Hunter Nin, huh? It's the best place to hone my tracking skills. I wonder if the others are as pleased with their placement._

 _…Ah well, I'll ask them when we meet up again._

… …

… …

A single rustle caused the figure on the bed to snap awake and tense. Registering no hostile presence, Hoheto sagged back against his pillow.

"Hiashi, Hizashi. What brings you here at…one in the morning?"

"To give you this. It's orders from the Sandaime."

"The medics said that you are required to spend another two days here. As we might not be able to see you anytime soon after today, we thought it appropriate to pass this on to you."

The younger twin handed the scroll over. The injured Hyuuga winced as the slash on his chest was aggravated when he took the offered item. Hoheto continued staring at the twins. They uncharacteristically fidgeted, exchanging quick glances.

It was the heir who finally spoke, tone as apologetic as he had never heard before.

"Hoheto. Our father has decided to place the seal on you the moment you are discharged. After what happened…he was pressured to rectify the slip he made when he postponed your sealing date. For what it's worth, I am sorry."

Hoheto kept his face perfectly bland, his shorn fringe obscuring his eyes.

"There is not need for apologies, Hiashi-sama. Please convey my acceptance to Kou-sama."

The twins returned home shortly after, leaving him staring at nothing. He knew this day will come sooner or later, and a part of him was glad.

The 'Caged Bird Seal'.

Designed to totally annihilate the Byakugan of every fallen Hyuuga member not of the Main house.

And the leash that marks them. Defines them. The bringer of unimaginable pain to those who even think of going against the Main house.

He knows, deep down, that he resents having part of his will taken away. That was why he utilised the friendship of the Main house twins to have his sealing day postponed, time and time again.

Until Kumoko died. Right in front of him.

She was his first friend outside the Hyuuga clan. A sweet, naïve girl despite her status as a Kurama. She was bright and cheerful and no matter how many times he might glare at her when she drag him around he has came to appreciate her presence. But now…a larger part of him was resigned to his fate.

He was a proud member of the Hyuuga clan. He couldn't even protect his friend.

He was a rising prodigy, like the twins. He stood frozen in the face of a stronger enemy.

He was from a Branch house. His unmarked forehead told the Iwa jounin otherwise.

He wanted his freedom. He no longer believes his skills are – will be – enough to prevent the theft of his Byakugan.

Kumoko had not liked the idea of the seal. She is no longer around to watch him get branded.

His pupiless eyes travelled down to the object in his hand. Swiftly, he untied the ribbon.

 _Genin Hyuuga Hoheto (005-161)_

 _Report to Training Ground 14 at 0630 sharp on the 13_ _th_ _of November. You have been drafted into a genin team, with Maito Dai and Aburame Shibi under Jounin Sarutobi Osamu._

 _Sealed inside is your hitai-ate._

 _May the Will of Fire burn in you._

 _Jounin Commander_

 _Nara Shunsui_

His fingers trailed to the steel pendant bearing the kanji for 'fire' hanging from his neck. Kumoko had bought it for him as an early birthday present – it was a part of his name to carry with him, to remind him of his family and home.

 _Please watch over me, Kurama Kumoko. Watch me as I fulfil both our dreams of becoming strong. Strong enough to make a difference. Strong enough so that no other friends of ours will lose their lives needlessly. We made this promise together. I will achieve it for you and me._

… …

… …

"…the Hokage…"

Nine pairs of eyes turned to the six year old blonde, who repeated his words, louder but equally serious.

"I will be the next Hokage."

"It is a pretty farfetched goal, Minato-kun." The Yamanaka heir frowned. "What brought this on?"

"This pointless war. All these lives lost on the frontlines. Why did Kumoko have to die, if not as just another victim of this conflict? I don't want to have to lose anymore of my friends to war. The Daimyo and Kages are the ones with power to make or break a village. Obviously, I cannot be Daimyo. Therefore, the best position to protect my precious people is to become a Kage. I want…no, I WILL be Hokage, to prevent things like this from ever happening again."

Shocked silence followed his passionate declaration.

"Well…if your goal is to be Hokage…then I guess my placement is better than what I initially believed."

Everyone looked at Hari, puzzled. The black-haired boy blinked back.

"I was the only one drafted into ANBU, remember? I will become the ANBU Commander, if only to make sure he's not slacking off paperwork."

"Become the Hokage's Shadow, huh? It suits you." Chouza got out between munches of his lunch.

"Troublesome aims. I'll just stick to becoming clan head when you take over the mantle."

"Hmm…clan head and jounin duties…should be doable."

"Yeah, we'll take over the shinobi council from the old coots. Don't want them to rain on your parade when you become Yondaime, Minato-kun."

"Well then, first step to becoming a Kage, Minato. Have a kick-ass team so you'll be able to survive the chuunin exams."

"Hey, hey. He must have an epic jounin-sensei as well."

"Who do you think you will get, Minato? The 'White Fang of Konoha'? Or maybe Mitokado Homura?"

"You idiot. Hatake-sama is on active duty and a valuable asset in the war. They will not withdraw him from the frontlines to take a genin team. And the Hokage's advisers are not jounin-sensei anymore…at least I think their names were requested to be taken out from the list."

"What about Sarutobi Osamu? He's one of the strongest jounin around. _And_ he has wind nature as well."

"Why don't we just _ask_?"

"Minato?"

"Huh? Oh…um…It says my jounin-sensei's Jiraiya."

One…

Two…

Three…

"Say what!?"

"You actually got an epic teacher!"

"Hey! What do you mean 'actually'?"

"Tone it down, I'm trying to sleep."

Minato sighed at his friends' antics. At least the atmosphere lightened considerably.

Surrounded by older children who took him seriously, the blonde considered himself lucky. Not many orphans who were old enough to remember their parents' deaths can say that. But he could. And he was all the more grateful for it.

Kurayami tapped a slender finger on the grass below, a gesture that signalled he was having an internal debate.

"I…will not be around for at least a month starting tomorrow."

"Oh? What a coincidence. That goes for me as well. 'For training', according to my orders."

Hari gave Heiga an affirmative nod.

"Hunter Nin? Good luck in advance for your qualifying exam."

She gave a wan smile, a far cry from her usual loud self, "Thanks. You too. ANBU's a tough crowd to be accepted into, and to get used to."

"Anything to get out of doing those damnable D-Ranks," Hari joked, albeit half-heartedly.

This brought forth playful jeers and groans. Minato perked up, glad that his efforts to making his first friend socialise was paying off. Half a year ago, the emerald-eyed boy would have simply told Minato when they were alone, and it would fall to the blonde to inform everyone else in their circle.

Then Hari's words registered and banished his delight. A whole month and maybe more! He wasn't used to not having his – dare he admit it aloud – older brother figure not nearby. The scroll in his hands seemed to grow heavier. It was reality. Hari had a life of his own. Minato had to leave his shelter sooner or later, and he preferred it to be sooner. His ambition was to be Hokage, after all. And he cannot do it as a sheltered child.

So he met his friend's shadowed eyes and smiled.

"Good luck, Hari! Don't worry about me. I am a grown boy and you've taught me to cook. Besides, the apartment Sandaime-sama has provided for us already has everything we need. I'll be fine!"

A hand ruffled his hair, an amused smirk on the older boy's face.

"I expect our house to still be standing when I get back home, chibi."

… …

… …

Most of the village were still asleep when Hari made his way across the rooftops towards Sector 44. His blank mask with the kanji for 'seven' was strapped to his waist but he had forgone wearing the amour. The chest plate was too loose for his small body, and the arm and leg guards looked out of place without the main piece. The only other piece of equipment given to him that he wore was the black fingerless gloves with metal plates. He fell in love with them instantly and had taken to wearing them on every possible occasion. He had no need to bring weapons as he could conjure them himself. Water was no worry, seeing as he is more than capable of pulling moisture from the air. Rations would not be a problem, seeing as his little blonde friend had inked storage seals into his belt. It was a fairly simple Fuinjutsu, but Hari was proud of the progress Minato was making in that field, especially without a teacher.

But that did not matter now. Jiraiya was said to be a master in Fuinjutsu, and as Minato's jounin-sensei, he would be able to teach the blonde something. Now, however, he had to focus on surviving this month and a bit. His goal was no longer protecting and sheltering his best friend, but to support him from behind. What better way to do it than becoming the 'Hidden Advisor' of the Hokage?

Training Ground 44, nicknamed 'Forest of Death'. The only training area in Sector 44. Forbidden to all below tokubetsu jounin level, it makes the perfect training hell for ANBU hopefuls.

He had heard tales about it, the creatures it held and the number of unlucky casualties that were traumatised by it. With what he had seen, read and heard about this world so far, he wasn't surprised that something like this existed. In fact, he would be even more shocked had it _not_ existed. Rumours were more often than not unreliable, but he had too much experience to dismiss them entirely.

So here he was at Training Ground 44, an hour and a half earlier than the specified time in order to scope out this place. The act of entering unsupervised was only forbidden if you were caught red-handed, after all.

The forest was immense and Hari allowed a couple minutes of his time to appreciate the twisted beauty it gave to this part of Konoha. It was aptly named, the stench of death intense in the air around it. The sky was just beginning to lighten, the shadows near the edge of the grounds retreating slightly. He casted a mental _Tempus_. 0500, it read.

That gave him an hour to explore and map however much ground he manage to cover before he needed to return. He slipped between the trees, taking care to disillusion himself and cloak his chakra. He was not taking any chances.

Had this been any other forest, Hari would have first scouted the perimeter. Unfortunately, doing so before an hour for this particular one was impossible. Therefore, he opted for heading straight to the middle. Eight conjured senbon were thrown in different directions. They bit deep into giant tree trunks approximately fifty meters apart, allowing him a sense of direction. He repeated the process multiple times.

The sun was peeking out from the horizon by the time he stumbled out the way he entered and hid in the crown of a nearby tree. Wiping perspiration from his brow, Hari grinned inwardly. This place – well, the creatures inside – provided the best targets for practise. He had used almost every offensive… _jutsu_ – he really needs to start thinking of them in this term – in his arsenal. There were venomous reptiles around every turn, carnivorous three eyed sabre-tooth wolves and even giant flowers that snapped at you when you get too near. It was a miracle none of those creepy organisms bother to venture out and into the village. He shuddered to think what would happen if they were curious enough to do so.

Hari doubted that he had even covered half the entire forest. But on the bright side, he discovered an abandoned headquarter-like building to the southwest of a small stream. It was likely to be used in the entrance test. On top of that, his own unique signature lingered where his senbons struck, which would give him an advantage over the others.

They were shinobi. Cheating was part of their job. But he wasn't so overconfident as to assume there none of the examiners would be able to pick up on his activities. Chakra was slightly different from the raw form of magic he was used to having, and despite his boundless life experience, the ANBU old-timers had more experience handling and tracking chakra. Especially veterans.

The air beside him wavered, his iron control preventing from jerking in reflex. A tall man appeared without even a whisper on the branch to his right. Ceramic mask portraying a hawk. White cloak over traditional full ANBU armour. A captain.

The owner of the Deathly Hallows merely watched, not moving an inch from his position.

"You're too early, Trainee Seven."

"There's no such thing as too early in our line of work, Captain."

"ANBU are always precise. Being too early or too late can get you killed."

"Not if you know exactly what you are up against."

"Oh? You believe yourself fully prepared, Trainee?"

"No, Sir. But I'll survive."

"Did you not receive your armour set?"

"I did, Captain. But until I receive one which actually fits me, it will do me more harm than good."

The other hummed, and the conversation was over as soon as it began. Hari had the oddest feeling it was an unspoken test of sorts, but the thought was banished by the arrival of fourteen other hopefuls.

"Line up according to your number," Captain Hawk ordered as soon as he landed on the ground.

Hari shunshin into position between Six and Eight, startling both trainees with his special shadow variation. To his immense displeasure, he was the smallest of the lot, and the only one who was not wearing armour. Badly hidden sniggers came from a few who thought the kid was set up for failure. The not-child ignored them all. Let them think whatever they wanted. Actions spoke louder than words.

"Each of you will have a month before you are to face the entrance exams. That is, if you even manage to survive that far." His voice took on a sinister edge. "This exercise is simple. You will spend five days in the forest _alone_ , if you have not been incapacitated after that period, you will hear a horn and you are expected to return here within half an hour. Failure to do so will be a straight dismissal. So hopefully you lot don't get lost, eh? Questions? No? Then what are you waiting for?"

While the others floundered and hesitated for a moment, Hari dashed straight in, heading for the most secluded and suitable spot he had found shortly before. He was not planning on holing himself up and wait out the next five days. No. He would plan a route and several resting spots. Survival training was about evasion and stealth. ANBU squads would no doubt be sent to hunt them down and in this forest, he was at a major disadvantage. Crouched on a large rock in the middle of a cluster of bushy trees, Hari wove sense-altering illusions around the area he was in to throw anyone following him off his track and prepared to move. Being constantly mobile increased his chances of staying off the radar, after all.

A smirk crossed his lips, muscles and senses on edge with anticipation. This was the perfect opportunity to gauge his current level. War is a commodity, and it only made sense to test his ability to survive the way he was now, at the same time identifying his weaknesses.

 _Let them come._

… …

… …

 ** _(Rat. Boar's condition?)_**

 ** _(Mild concussion. No internal bleeding. He will be awake in five minutes.)_**

Tracker Team Captain Owl signed his acknowledgement, taking the chance to catch his breath and survey his team. Medic Rat and himself were the only two left of his original squad. The other three – Boar, Lizard and Moth – had less than a year of experience in ANBU. Which was part of the reason his squad was stuck with the task of hunting fifteen black-ops wannabes in the Forest of Death. They had spent the first day locating those who decided to stay hidden in one spot and 'assassinated' them. Six of them were taken out this way. How those six even thought they were fit for ANBU he had no idea. Black-ops members prided themselves in stealth and evasiveness. These traits are essential in their field. Those who do not show necessary skills in this department are instantly crossed out. They would be more suited to be hunters or regular shinobi.

The others were trickier to flush out since they were constantly on the move, but his team specialised in tracking swiftly under more extreme conditions. Their teamwork was flawless nonetheless, and up until now, only four was left. One, Seven, Nine and Twelve.

Team Owl did not spend the four days completely unscathed though. Boar's concussion was a careless mistake on his part, not seeing the explosive trap of Trainee Thirteen until it detonated. Boar escaped the worst, but was clobbered by a falling branch. Rat and Lizard had a few scraps and bruises from the fight with Two – the candidate had terrifying Suiton skills. Owl and Moth were still uninjured, although there were a few close calls with sense-altering illusions littering certain areas. They had a day left, and the captain was starting to doubt his team's ability to capture them all. Nine and Twelve would be relatively easy to track now that Moth had a hold on their chakra signatures.

The crux of the matter were One and Seven. Both leaked no chakra to track and left no traces. They had stealth and evasion down to a tee. Now if they could work in a team as well as they fade into the shadows, both would fit right into ANBU.

There was a soft groan and Boar stirred, putting a hand to his head and sitting up. The medic passed a green-lit hand over her teammate's forehead and gave him a thumbs-up.

 ** _(Captain. Objective spotted at two o'clock.)_** Moth signalled.

 ** _(Noted. Boar, ready to go?)_**

 ** _(Yeah, I'm good to go.)_**

 ** _(Right. Formation D. We've got to be quick.)_**

To the Trainee's credit, Nine flipped off the branch she was running on before the fire whip could snare her. She dodged to the right, exhaling a stream of fire at Owl. Unfortunately for her, she did not sense Lizard landing behind her, the hilt of his tanto striking her unconscious. For someone who managed to avoid them for this long, Nine did not put up much of a fight.

 _One down, three to go._

… …

… …

"Any articular reason why you are _still_ following me?"

One had the nerve to laugh, "Relax, shortie. Two is always better than one. Besides, I owe you one."

" It was unintentional, I assure you. And the rules said 'alone'."

"And I know you're not that stupid to believe that Hawk guy. He said 'alone', sure. But there's nothing against working together. And I think so far, you and I make a pretty good team. With your genjutsu and my kekkai ninjutsu."

Hari refused to respond, instead glancing at his surroundings. The other boy – teenage, at most – by his side fell silent, short red hair sticking out from behind his mask.

"Man, it feels like forever. We've still got two hours to go."

A movement in the smaller boy's peripheral vision caused him to throw an optical and auditory altering illusion around them both. A member of the ANBU squad tasked with hunting them down appeared round the corner, moving swiftly across the vertical surface of the tree trunks. Twin curved brown lines ran across the cheek of the mask and around the edge, making it look like a part of an insect's wing.

The masked person moved confidently, until his ears and nose came under the influence of Hari's genjutsu. There was a tell-tale pulse of chakra to dispel illusions, but nothing happened. It wasn't optical, after all. The two trainees were rewarded with the sight of the ANBU's foot missing the next trunk as he turned his head around in search of his imaginary teammate. Their pursuer let out a soft squeak of surprise, but successfully righted himself before he could crash to the ground. A blink of an eye later, a Lizard-masked shinobi appeared by his side.

 ** _(Moth. What was that?)_**

 ** _(Genjutsu. Not optical. Auditory. Took me by surprise.)_**

 ** _(I told you to wait, didn't I? Have you located them?)_**

 ** _(Not yet, the genjutsu is not dispelling. But I know they are nearby.)_**

"They know. Any plans, Seven?"

Kurayami cocked his head at the taller male, keeping his voice equally quiet.

"You memorised the ANBU signs as well?"

 ** _(Of course. It would have been foolish not to.)_**

 ** _(This makes things easier. Run or stay?)_**

 ** _(We can't run. They will find us. And aren't you sick of running?)_**

 ** _(Clones to attack while we move and plan. We'll combine illusions and barriers again.)_**

The brief flare of chakra from One as he created several shadow clones and removed the kanji on their masks alerted the two ANBU. Flipping off the tree, Hari pulled a dozen or so earth clones from the forest floor, removing the 'Seven' as well. His temporary partner joined him in retreating, ducking through the thick foliage below. Behind them, exchanging jutsus rocked the ground, shattering the peace. The fast becoming familiar blue of the Six-Point Cage Barrier lighted the dark forest. As they did not have enough time to properly cover their tracks, One constructed traps to hopefully hinder their hunters while Hari threw chakra-activated explosive tags on top.

The younger male signalled for a halt, glancing meaningfully at the redhead. The other nodded and erected a chakra-supressing barrier. Behind the barely visible veil, the black-haired child began weaving multiple genjutsu. Call him unoriginal, but illusions had fast-became his most favoured techniques. Coupled with his blades, most enemies would not see him coming.

This was also the perfect opportunity to test his higher-level illusions.

 ** _(You're a long-ranged specialist?)_**

 ** _(That's right. It'll work perfectly if you're a close combatant.)_**

 ** _(How fortunate that I am. Support me from up here. I've placed relatively high-levelled genjutsu in this area, so don't venture down if you don't want to be caught in it.)_**

 ** _(Sure thing, kid. If they are any more dangerous than the one you caught me in, I wouldn't even dream of moving an inch from here.)_**

 ** _(Good. Ready?)_**

 ** _(Anytime.)_**

… …

… …

Owl was already running the moment a foreign chakra announced itself, and Lizard's own switched from neutral to offensive in a split-second. Moth's was disorientated and fluctuating, telling the captain that his subordinate was under a fairly strong illusion.

It took him less than a minute to meet up with Rat and Boar, but by the time he got there, a small clearing had been formed. Broken, blackened trees and burning patches of grass were not the worst damage done to the forest. The ground was upturned and crater-ridden. The place would look right at home in the frontlines at the border of Ame.

Boar and Rat did not hesitate to enter the combat, leaving Owl to observe. Several pairs of blank-mask trainees of various sizes were darting between the four, displaying an impressive range of combat techniques. It was this display that sealed the captain's opinion on the remaining duo. Between One and Seven, they had all bases covered. Due to the removal of identifying mark on the masks, he had no idea who was who. The very fleeting glances he had of either of them were their hair colour, which was currently disguised. Puffs of smoke erupted as clone after clone was destroyed, but it was not fast enough for his liking. They had half an hour remaining, and it would be a blow to his pride if they could not even find the real ones.

Drawing out his fuma shuriken, Captain Owl dropped directly behind a pair, blades cleaving them in half.

 _Never mind putting them through the second half of the test. Those two are certainly getting into ANBU._

… …

… …

"Captain Owl, time's up. Sound the horn."

 _"Understood."_

Sakumo placed the radio down and observed the Tracking Team Captain through the video feed from numerous wasp summons used by the ANBU. The squad had eventually confronted the real duo, who had apparently decided to pit themselves against their pursuers for the last few minutes. What short fight that escalated between the two teams was a testament to the boys' prodigious skills. The Leaf could most definitely do with that behind enemy lines.

"Thoughts, Captain Wolf?"

"Hmm…they have lots of potential, that's for sure, although their skills still require refinement before I am willing to set them loose as assassins. I'll be able to do that within the month. Sarutobi-sama wants to launch a decisive strike against Iwa now that Suna is no longer moving into our borders. However, we do not have the personnel to successfully pull these missions off. My team is two men down as well. Those two have exceptional skills in their chosen fields that complement each other quite nicely." The Hatake clan head lifted his gaze to the ANBU Commander. "I will not put them through more pointless exercise. With your permission, I'll work on them immediately and have my team back on active duty. This war needs to end soon. Sacrifices have to be made."

Silver mask regarded him impassively. "Very well. Your squad will receive a mission twenty-one days from now. That is the longest period we can spare you for. If you fail the mission, those two will be going through the full test this time."

"Yes, Sir."

… …

… …

The two grimy trainees leaned against the navy blue wall of the hall Captain Hawk had led them into the moment they stepped out of Training Ground 44. That was almost fifteen minutes ago and Hari was starting to feel exhausted and sore, the strain of the last five days finally making itself known. The redhead beside him seemed equally restless, occasionally shifting and shuffling his feet. The Master of Death regarded the teen out of the corner of his eye. Inwardly, he snorted.

What was with this place and cheerful people who can't seem to grasp the fact that he did not want company? Since the moment of meeting, when the other fell victim to his 'Second Gate of Hell' – it was completely accidental, the illusion was meant for the ANBU behind – One had refused to leave him be.

The teen was something else. He had seemingly endless stamina, massive chakra reserves and exceptional healing rates. He also wielded kekkai ninjutsu as easily as Hari wove illusions. Hand seals were rarely used for his barrier techniques. He had a feeling his partner of a few days was sharper and more mature than what his established character suggested. The jutsus he specialised in required both creativity and originality. In spite of his aloofness, Kurayami was intrigued. A small part of himself wanted to get to know the other male, but his lives and experiences had left him reclusive and desiring solitude even if he did not truly _want_ to be alone. He had no idea where to begin. Even with the little group of friends he got together with, he had not started a single conversation.

Perspiration ran down his nose, and Hari took off his mask with an irritated sigh. They weren't expected to keep it on, were they?

"Woah, you really are just a kid."

Emerald eyes glared. The taller male lifted his own mask away from his face, revealing short crimson hair and sharp, thin face. Purple eyes stared back, shining with amusement.

"How old are you? Ten?"

"Seven, going on-eight." After a moment's thought, Hari stuck out his hand. "Kurayami Hari. Call me Hari."

"Uzumaki Inazuma. My friends call me Ina. I've just turned fourteen."

They shook hands and Inazuma grinned.

"We make an awesome tag team. I truly hope that we will be placed on the same team." Purple eyes sharpened, solidifying the younger's suspicions. "Say, Hari-kun, why did you decide to try for ANBU? A child like you should not be in this line, especially assassination and infiltration."

His tone was not insulting, so Hari was not offended. Instead, he turned away and shrugged.

"I did not apply for it. Hokage-sama assigned me into this division."

"Straight here right after graduation?" the Uzumaki's tone was half-disbelieving. "You must have caught some serious attention."

"What about you? You aren't that much older."

"Me? Ahh…well, you see. My cousin is the reason I'm here. My clan's princess wants to join Konoha's forces instead of Uzushio's. I was drafted into ANBU so I can provide necessary protection. As you may have noticed, I am one of the few in my clan that are not specialising in Fuinjutsu, thus, there's no need for me to return to my village every few months and learn."

Hari nodded in understanding. The Uzumaki clan made up the majority of Uzushiogakure's population. They were allies of Konohagakure ever since its founding and were famed for being unrivalled in the art of Fuinjutsu. The spirals adorning the flak jackets and standard shinobi-issued shirts were a proclamation of the bonds the two Hidden Villages share. It made sense to have clan members integrated into the Leaf's black-ops when the clan heir herself was joining the regular shinobi forces. The Uzumaki princess would no doubt be drafted into a genin team, seeing as she needed to return to Uzushio to continue learning the art of sealing, which would have been an inconvenience had she been enlisted into the special divisions.

The immortal was itching to question Inazuma more, especially in sealing so to help Minato, but all thoughts was buried in the back of his mind as a Wolf-masked captain strolled in.

"Trainees One and Seven, Uzumaki Inazuma and Kurayami Hari. For the remainder of your training period, you are assigned a bunker here in Headquarters." A painted mask was tossed to the pair. "Recruits Hyena and Jackal. You will be a part of Assassination and Infiltration Team Wolf after I deem your skills are adequate enough to survive the frontlines. Report to me at 0530 sharp starting tomorrow. Welcome to hell, boys."

"Sir."

Captain Wolf disappeared, and the two new recruits shared a triumph look.

"Looks like we're stuck together, eh?"

A small quirk of his lips was the answer, but the redhead didn't really mind his new teammate's stoic behaviour. He merely laughed and threw an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

This was the start of a new path, and it couldn't have been better.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I know I promised Kushina, but here's another Uzumaki. Next chapter, I swear.

For those who are wondering…yes, the destruction of Uzushiogakure will happen, but I'm not going to tell anyone how, why, when, who will survive and what will happen after. You're all going to have to wait and wonder.

I'm a bit iffy about this chapter, but here you are anyway.

Complains? Comments?

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	5. End of a Conflict, Start of Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Minato was near the end of his patience.

One and a half month at most was what Hari had said, but nearly three months had passed and the blonde had not seen head or hide of the older boy. The only reason he had not panicked and ran straight to the Hokage was the hand-written notes that found their way on Minato's pillow at random intervals. So while he may know the raven-haired boy was still alive, the worry did not cease.

It had grown to the point of distraction. Jiraiya-sensei had finally pulled him aside last week when his team was in the middle of a D-rank weeding mission and straight out interrogated him. Minato had sort-of crumbled – an enraged Shikashi, Skikaku's dad, was more intimidating than an irritated Toad-Sage, in his humble opinion – and Hizashi pitched in with what he knew. The next day after another compulsory D-rank, the Sanin had sat his team down and revealed his discovery, mostly handed over to him by the Sandaime. The kunoichi on his team – Namishi Bihara – had looked totally confused while the other two pounced eagerly on the Sanin. The white-haired man dismissed the girl, citing boy-bonding time or some other nonsense.

Apparently, the one-year older boy made it into ANBU and was placed under Assassination and Infiltration Team Captain Wolf. Twenty-one days after his official initiation, Team Wolf was sent behind enemy lines in Ame. So far, he had participated in numerous B-ranks and was currently on his first A-rank. The official records have listed him as a B-ranked assassin and an A-rank when paired with one Hyena. Hizashi and Minato had exchanged startled looks. An A-rank mission and a listed B-rank threat at age eight? It was nearly unheard of. Jiraiya-sensei did not ease his mind any more when he casually commented that the squad had an S-rank listing, therefore, the B to A-rank missions _were_ , in fact, to break in the new recruits. Nonetheless, even the spy-master could not shed light on when Kurayami would return and Minato had trudged back to his empty apartment despondently.

Hizashi had followed him home today, which somehow got out to the gang who took it upon themselves to arrange dinner at his place. It was fortunate Chouza's mum decided to provide the food, because the blonde certainly wasn't up for cooking today. His apartment was small, with two bedrooms and a joint kitchen-living room. He had no idea if everyone would be able to fit in. The younger Hyuuga twin was currently occupying the middle of his living room, meditating away. Throwing an arm over his eyes, Minato leaned against the back of the two-seat couch, trying not to dwell on when Hari would return – because there was no way he wouldn't.

His worries momentarily disappeared when the apartment door swung open to reveal Mikoto with an unfamiliar girl behind, who could only be the Uzumaki his friends had talked about. Cerulean eyes were instantly drawn to bright red hair, the first unique shade he had ever seen in his life. It was fiery and stunning…and enhanced the pretty violet eyes set in a heart-shaped face. Minato stood there and stared at the delicate beauty before him, stunned speechless.

…Until she opened her mouth and shattered his illusions.

"…What a girly guy…"

… …

… …

 _"Why Konoha?"_

 _"Why Uzushio?"_

 _"Kushina, please reconsider. It will be – "_

 _"I know I have to further my knowledge of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, Mother, but I can still continue doing so in Konoha. Mito-sama is still living there, she can teach me."_

 _"Daughter, Mito-sama has duties to attend to. She cannot neglect them in favour of becoming another teacher for the clan heir or otherwise."_

 _"Azura, leave it at that."_

 _"But Otou-sama…"_

 _"Azura. Enough. It is natural to be concerned, but Kushina has made her choice. She has graduated from Uzushio's Academy, which standard closely matches Konoha's curriculum. In addition, the Hokage himself has approved Kushina's enlistment into the latest batch of genin. She will be placed on a team and receive the Leaf's hitai-ate."_

 _"Even so, we should at least send someone else with her. Konoha are firm allies, but even their village is prone to invasion. With this conflict going on, attempts at kidnapping are highly likely."_

 _"Then we'll simply send another with her. Raishin's second son, Inazuma. He is already a master in kekkai ninjutsu, which is highly valued in black-ops. We can attain him a position there to serve as an immediate bodyguard should anything happen."_

 _"Inazuma is too young for ANBU! Do you have any idea what kind of missions they take? Even the lowest ranked missions are B-rank infiltrations!"_

 _"He is nearly fourteen and have had his first kill. He is old enough by shinobi standards. You forget about Konoha's tendency of throwing their child prodigies and genin children into war. Inazuma will hardly be the youngest member. There is bound to be one younger than he is."_

 _"We may be allies with the Leaf, but that does not mean we must follow their insane notions."_

 _"You are still too idealistic. This is necessity, not insanity. However, if it will appease you, I can have him retire from ANBU when Kushina reaches chuunin."_

 _Her mother frowned, but eventually relented._

 _The excitement and anticipation that ran through her body was dulled by the knowledge of what her grandfather was subjecting her older cousin to. She had proceeded to sneak into Inazuma's room later that night._

 _"You know what kind of things the Leaf's black-ops are expected to do! Even I have heard rumours of it. I don't want to force you into enlisting in a covert division that might just destroy everything you are just because of my own selfishness, Ina-nii!"_

 _He had merely laughed._

 _"You? Selfish? And I'm a Fuinjutsu master." At her unamused expression, he stared seriously into her eyes, sincerity burning in his own. "Look Shina-hime. I know what I am getting myself into, and I will willingly accept this over and over again no matter the circumstances. I have been looking out for you even before you could walk and I'm not about to stop now. So enjoy your time in Konoha. Your big brother is not so pathetic to be consumed by ANBU."_

 _They shared a wide grin, and Kushina had spent the rest of the night in Inazuma's room, huddled together, just like she used to before she decided to become a kunoichi._

That was nearly two and a half months ago, and the Uzumaki heir had landed herself on a Light-assault Scout genin team. Her jounin-sensei was Uzumaki Fubuki – an all-rounder half Uzumaki who joined Konoha a decade ago. She was responsible for brushing up on the younger girl's sealing art until the time Mito-sama decides to take over. It will also be the time she becomes the new Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi.

It was partly that reason Kushina was grateful about her team's decision to split up after promotion. While Uchiha Mikoto and Akimichi Chouza were lovely people in their own right, she knew from history how some demon jailers were viewed by people, and she did not want to risk the group of friends she had came to know in Konoha.

"Kushina-chan?" Her Uchiha teammate called. "What are you spacing out for? You'd better not be thinking about pulling more pranks today. I've had enough excitement to last a whole week."

"Waah…Mikoto-chan, you're no fun at all," the redhead female linked their arms together, "So, what are we going to do for the rest of today?"

"The gang's meeting at Minato's house for dinner. He is currently living alone, that's why Chouza went home to bring some food."

"…the Namikaze?"

"Oh, that's right. You've never met him before. It's funny how we keep missing half our group every time I drag you over. Namikaze Minato is the baby of the group. Don't tell him I said that though."

"Is he really that weak?"

Black eyes turned to her incredulously. "Weak? No, it's because he's the youngest, after Hari. He's pretty strong in his own right. But never mind that, you'll see when we get there."

A frown crossed the Uzumaki's face. So far, she had met every single one of the small tight-knitted group except the frequently mentioned Kurayami Hari and Namikaze Minato. One was apparently drafted into the Leaf's black-ops division like Ina-nii and the other was a genin under Jiraiya-sama. Kushina was naturally curious, but she refrained from prying too much. It will only be a matter of time before she was bound to meet them. She could wait.

The female Uchiha had dragged her towards a small two-storey apartment located in Sector 51, separating civilian residential area and the shinobi clans' compounds. There were only four doors on the second floor, the nearest to the stairs was apparently their destination. While Mikoto rummaged through her pouch for the key, Kushina inspected the door and walls around it, noting the faint seals inked on them.

 _So, this Namikaze guy is an aspiring Fuinjutsu student, huh? Well, I guess it's good to have something in common to talk about. I wonder if I could teach him something? This looks like the work of an amateur who has yet to integrate his own touch into the art._

The door opened and a small blonde kid was revealed. Spiky hair and petite frame, he was slightly shorter than she was. Huh…he didn't look like much. Unreliable and sissy were the first things that came to her mind as she stared at him. She vaguely realised he was returning her look, blue eyes the shade of the morning sky boring intensely into her own violet orbs.

"…What a girly guy…"

The blonde's jaw dropped in shock and Kushina blinked. Whoops…looks like she forgot to apply a mental filter. A moment passed and the door opened just a bit more to admit both kunoichi. The shocked expression on Namikaze's face was replaced with a bright smile.

 _Huh. It looks like he has forgiven the slight already. What kind of self-respecting boy politely ignores an insult – from a girl, no less!_

The doe-eyed look he was sporting solidified her thoughts about the kid. He was a girly, unreliable genin who had better not become a fanboy. She would punt him through the Hokage Mountain if that happened.

Within the next half hour, the others trickled in, occupying almost every inch of the cosy living room.

"So, what's the news about our resident Shadow?" Inoichi directed the question at Hizahsi and Minato as he helped himself to the stemming stew.

"Shadow?"

The Uzumaki fought down a blush at their stares.

"Kurayami. Heiga bestowed a nickname for everyone."

"Talking about that, she doesn't have one for Kushina yet. I can't believe she didn't give her one after two months!"

"Alright, I'll do it now while you're here. Uzumaki-chan, what's your dream for the future?"

The clan heir did not have to think twice.

"I want to become the first female Hokage!"

"Ooh, here's some competition, Minato-kun."

"What? Girly-guy wants to be Hokage? Dream on, I'll take the seat first – ttebane!"

"If you become Hokage first, Uzumaki-san, it means that Sandaime-sama recognised your prowess and loyalty to the Village over everyone else's. I would gladly follow your lead."

"Ha, look at you. There's no way someone without a determined spirit can become Hokage – ttebane!"

"Tch, Kushina-san, stop being so troublesome. We all would like to know what's going on with Hari."

The redhead watched with interest as Namikaze's face became serious, hard blue eyes regarding them all.

"What I say here must not be repeated outside. The information Jiraiya-sensei relayed to Hizashi and I are most probably sensitive and until Hari returns, it's for the best no one else knows. Understood?" At the affirmative nods, he continued. "Hari and his team are currently on an A-rank assassination stint in the Ame-Kusa region. Even sensei does not know when they will be back."

"Whose team is he on?"

Hizashi answered this time, "Captain Wolf's."

"Wolf? Isn't that the ANBU operative who currently holds the highest successful, least casualties missions record?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll take any small comfort. Relax, Minato. Under Wolf's command, Hari is in safe hands."

At this point, Kushina was only half-listening, her mind dwelling on Ina-nii. He had not been home often either, the rare few times she caught sight of him were when he returned to restock on weapons and rations before mission. He had told her briefly about his team, and the captain he came to admire in this short period.

"My cousin…" Kushina began, cutting the heavy atmosphere. "Inazuma. He is also a member of Wolf's squad. We came to Konoha together and my grandfather arranged for us to stay in the same house. I rarely see him ever since he left for the entrance test. But he did tell me about being drafted into Team Wolf."

There was a contemplative silence following her declaration, and the Uzumaki heir seized the opportunity to lessen her worries. Maybe they had a better idea of the kind of missions the black-ops took on? In her heart, she knew ANBU was more than demanding. With what she had heard her elders discuss, this division was not for the weak of mind. They undertook the darker operations and in time of conflict, were often sent on suicide missions in order for their village to gain the upper hand. She did not wish such a fate onto Inazuma, however much of an annoyingly overprotective older cousin he may be sometimes.

"He'll make it back, wouldn't he? I mean with a highly-skilled team, an A-rank wouldn't be much of a hassle, right?"

No one dared to comment, and Kushina fell silent, violet eyes dropping to stare at the table. There was a movement to her right, and she jolted in surprise as a same-sized hand lay atop hers, squeezing reassuringly. She looked up, into understanding warm blue.

"They'll make it back. I believe in the both of them."

A tentative smile curved her lips.

 _Okay, maybe he's not all that unreliable…in providing comfort, at least. He still looks girly all the same._

… …

… …

Jackal stayed absolutely motionless, crouched on the roof of the abandoned house. His target meandered below, yawning as he peered into the darkness. The black-ops member caught the commencing signal out the corner of his eye. Just as the target turned, he kicked off the wall, the conjured wakizashi slitting the man's throat. The other lookouts were taken out simultaneously without so much as a whisper.

 ** _(Jackal. Hyena. Secure the perimeter. Everyone else, with me.)_**

Wolf took off with Coyote, Fox and Panther, heading swiftly towards the main command base of Iwa's final stronghold on the border of Rain and Grass. It was a wonder Hanzo had not completely annihilated it yet as he did most foreign nin strongholds in his land. Then again, it was a long way from the village itself. The two charged with perimeter security didn't even need to exchange a glance before they leaped away, one going low while the other high.

Jackal maintained his pace, making sure that he was always several metres ahead of his partner. Laughter sounded from a high-tower, and the ANBU pushed himself off a low roof. In the time he was suspended in the air before gravity took hold once more, three wind jutsus were launched. The headless bodies thudded to the floor of the tower and Jackal continued forwards. The south and west watch towers were similarly cleared, and the corpses were disintegrated inside black coffin barriers. Near the end of their third sweep, the other members of his team returned, untouched save for the blood splatters staining their armour.

 ** _(All towers and sentries are eliminated. No alarms were sounded.)_**

 ** _(Good. Mission accomplished. Let's head back to the Village.)_**

For his first A-rank mission, it was less dangerous than he had initially thought. But then again, both him and Hyena were tasked with the simpler part of the mission. Had he been ordered to enter the main compound with the other veterans, he might have been worse off. Most lookouts were tokubetsu jounin at most and few were fully alert and conscious, judging from the amount of alcohol bottles littering the ground. Frankly, he found himself appalled by the behaviour. Sure, they were already resigned to losing the war, but to disregard their lives as well was foolish.

Even with performing the least demanding tasks, he could feel how taxing the long assassination stint was on his stamina. His child-sized body was still adjusting to cope with tough ANBU life. He could feel the dull soreness in his joints and his skin felt raw from the constant output of chakra to boost his speed while cloaking his signature at the same time. Jackal grimaced behind his ceramic mask. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment. To lie on a real bed and indulge in a hot bath. Briefly he wondered how Minato was holding up.

 ** _(We'll rest here for the remainder of the night and leave at dawn. There's no need to exhaust ourselves further. You all know your roles.)_**

The squad glanced around briefly before deciding to settle down on the enormous sprawling branches of a Hashirama tree. The leaves were plentiful enough to conceal all six members in the dark of the night. Jackal stepped up to Hyena's side, weaving chakra-activated genjutsu around the redhead's layered alert and concealment barriers. Ever since both new recruits were deemed skilled enough to join the S-rank ANBU Team Wolf, their captain had shamelessly made use of their complementing skillsets whenever they camped out in the wilderness. Not that Jackal was complaining, since it effectively took them off the graveyard shifts.

His job done, the youngest black-ops member walked further up the tree, settling himself down on a branch that offered an ideal sentry point. It was both comfortable and sheltered from sight of anyone heading towards their general direction. Leaning his head against the smooth bark, Jackal's eyes drifted absently down to his captain, who was currently seated directly below and well asleep. The silver-haired man was demon during their training period, and a beast with his tanto. In the twenty-one days of training hell, Wolf had cracked down – literally and figuratively – on every flaw in his dual-wakizashi kenjutsu style. The captain had also imposed a genjutsu restriction period in which he was forbidden to use any illusions in a spar with the team. It was to rid him of his "overreliance on one particular field", according to the veteran shinobi. Jackal inwardly snorted and tore his eyes away from the physically older man.

Glancing up at the starry sky and noting the position of the moon, he dropped quietly on the space Fox was occupying and nudged him awake. As the other rose, Jackal claimed his place in an instant and hunkered down for some much-needed sleep.

 _Just a few more hours before he can see the others again._

… …

… …

Inazuma was a typical Uzumaki in some areas, his unwavering loyalty to family, clan and friends – the most important parts, in his opinion – but in other areas, he was not. The second son of Uzumaki Raishin, he was the third in line for the position of clan head. It was a status he did not want or wish to hold onto, especially with his glaring inability and disinterest in the Uzumaki pride and joy, the art of sealing. In a way, he guess he was lucky to be born an Uzumaki and not into some other stuck-up clan like the Uchiha or Hyuuga that harp on about their kekkai genkai and superficial superiority to everyone else. Because if his clan were anything like that, Inazuma would have been booted out of his home seven years ago. However, whatever ability he did not have in sealing, he made up for it in Barrier ninjutsu. Even before the age of thirteen, he had mastered every technique his village had to offer, and started experimenting with what he had when he discovered the sorrowful absence of new scrolls he could dive into. His barriers were one of the best of his generation and the one before, but his current arsenal of kekkai ninjutsu was not enough to satisfy his hunger and passion for it.

He longed to travel to Konohagakure, their long-time ally, but found himself conflicted on that front. How could he leave everyone he loves and everything he had come to appreciate behind for who knows how long? Who was going to protect Shina-hime when he was gone? Who was going to refine her kunai-throwing and taijutsu, and more importantly, accompany her on her wild pranking journeys? What was his little cousin going to think of him if he upped and left? How was he going to tell his cute baby sister he wanted to leave for another village but it wasn't because he didn't love her and his family and everyone else in Uzushio but it was his thirst of finding new scrolls on barriers that force him to go to a nearby ally which so happen to have the largest jutsu library that he have been salivating over for nearly a year and – you get the idea.

So it was kami-sent fortune that Shina-hime decided to join Konoha's shinobi force instead of Uzushio's upon graduation and he had all but pounced on the offer – order – to go with the clan heir. It was until he learned that he would be directly drafted into the black-ops division instead of becoming a chuunin of the Leaf that his enthusiasm ebbed and he considered it seriously.

 _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_ was serious business. The darker side of Konoha's forces, ANBU were the cloak and dagger of the Hokage, and loyal to the Hokage only. Every shinobi who bother to know anything outside their own world knew the type of missions they take, how morally-breaking and mentally-scarring it can be. There was a reason why the average service period was five years, and the retired ANBU, usually jounin level, were all rather…eccentric and unique. So did he want to become a mentally unstable nin at such a young age?

Truthfully, he did not. But then his ears caught the heated conversation down the hall between the current clan head and his daughter. The Village Hidden in the Leaf was the very first of its kind to be founded, and was notorious for churning out numerous child prodigies in every generation and unleashing said prodigies on their enemies during time of conflict and on significant missions. Which is why there should be recruits around his age in ANBU, right? If there was something he learned in his short life, it was that all obstacles and hardships could be overcome with a bunch of reliable comrades. Besides, according to his orders, he was only drafted into this division for as long as Kushina stayed a genin. And knowing his baby cousin, she would be able to make chuunin before five years was up.

The perks this opportunity offered were also too good to turn down.

Three months later, he had a handful of acquaintances in the black-ops and one solid friend in the form of an eight-year-old orphan. From the very first time he stupidly fell into the young kid's genjutsu – it became the bane of his more recent nightmares, not that he would tell anyone but it was just _that_ chillingly frightening (seriously, how did a boy about half his age have such vivid imagination?) – Inazuma knew he had met one of the monster prodigies of Konoha's latest generation of shinobi. The black-haired kid was as mature as they come, and wielded skills of a tokubetsu jounin. His sealess jutsus and illusions were mind-blowing in power and precision that left no doubt as to why the Village's leader enlisted him into assassination and infiltration straight from the Academy. A part of himself felt sad for Kurayami's loss of childhood, which was why he redoubled the effort to befriend the shadowed-emerald eyed boy. A bit of silliness and brightness in the orphan's life would do him good, Inazuma reckoned.

Kneeling in front of the Hokage while their captain gave a brief report was, in his experience, mind-numbingly boring. But this time was different.

"Team Wolf, congratulations on the successful completion of this A-rank. With this, Konoha has ended this conflict on our terms. Now it is only a matter of time before Iwa concedes defeat."

"It's our duty, Hokage-sama."

"Now, onto other matters. Jackal. Hyena. Step forward and remove your masks."

Two ceramic masks were lifted away, revealing the young faces beneath.

"Upon entering ANBU, you have successfully completed a total of twenty B-ranks and one A-rank. Your captain has noted your skills, initiative and maturity in pressing situations and have put forward a request in promotion." The Sandaime regarded them closely as he tilted his head further downwards to shade his eyes. "As Uzumaki Inazuma has already been promoted to chuunin in Uzushio, I cannot grant you a further rise in rank. Kurayami Hari, on the other hand…you are hereby a chuunin of Konoha. Continue to serve your village well."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Well, apparently promotions were handed out like candies in times of war. Then again, a handful of B-rank missions in black-ops were equivalent to the numerous C-ranks he had to slave over back in his village. He allowed a pout to form as the mask settled back on his face. Somehow, he felt cheated of his promotion. Three months in ANBU compared to five years on a genin team. How fair was that?

Back in his room in the ANBU base, the Uzumaki quickly stripped off his uniform, sealing it in his own storage scroll. A new olive-green vest bearing the Uzumaki spiral and standard Leaf shinobi outfit laid on his bed, and he marvelled the material even as he put it on. The hitai-ate stitched to a crimson band was wrapped around his forehead. Stowing his storage scroll away in his personal locker in ANBU, Inazuma glanced over to his partner, Jackal. Inwardly, he despaired over his captain's logic. Wolf fitted the silver-haired man perfectly, as did Fox, Coyote and Panther for the other members of his team. Needless to say, no other animal would suit this Uzumaki more than Hyena. But he didn't think Jackal totally suited the youngest member in the whole division. While Hari was clever and a creature of the night, he was quiet and prickly, which in Inazuma's humble opinion, was more suited for Hedgehog, or Porcupine, or even Bat…not that he was implying Hari was in any way blind. Jackals were loud, and Hari was anything but.

Still, it was already entered into the system and unchangeable. The next time Inazuma checked up on his partner, Hari was also done changing into an identical uniform except for the hitai-ate around his throat and metal-plated fingerless gloves on his hands. He grinned and wandered over to his friend before waving to the other members of Team Wolf, who were still in various stages of undress.

"Catch ya later, guys. And call us when you receive another mission, Captain!"

"'Where I find one, I'll find the other', if I recall correctly?" The Hatake drawled humorously.

"Yep! Got that right Sir. See ya later!"

In his peripheral vision, he caught an eye-roll from Kurayami before he shunshin out. Inazuma merely chuckled before he too left Headquarters.

"So, lunch first?" the taller male asked as both wandered aimlessly around the village.

"Why not?" the other shrugged. "The others are most probably still training or on missions with their teams."

"Ah, yes. Genins and the damnable D-ranks." A purple-eyed glare was shot to the smaller boy. "You know, I wish this happened to me before I became chuunin. You didn't have to suffer bratty teammates and questionable jounin-sensei. Not to mention you got promoted to chuunin without having to go through the exams."

"Oh, exams…the horror…I'd rather risk my life assassinating people…" Hari drawled drily.

Inazuma laughed, a tad apologetic. It sometimes slipped his mind that the back-haired boy was almost half his age, and did not have the luxury of a normal childhood and family. But Hari never showed signs of being mentally broken or unstable, which only contributed to his worries rather than comfort him. The barrier master sighed softly. Really, his mother-henning tendencies – as Shina-hime calls them – were a burden sometimes.

"Right, change of topic…Where are we?"

The pair found themselves standing in a large field. Inazuma inwardly marvelled at the sheer _greenness_ of the grass and the sturdy trees that were scattered around the area. To his left, a fairly large river cut the field in two, the sparkling water slowly flowing downwards. A red bridge connected the two halves.

"Training Ground Twenty-one. Keep away from those wooden fences you see at your far right. It's the women's hot springs."

The teenager's first thought was: _Whose brilliant idea was it to have the women's hot springs near a training ground?_ Then his eyes picked out the large kanji for 'shinobi' carved onto each wooden plank's surface and didn't voice his question aloud. Instead, he put on a long-suffering expression.

"Aww…come on, Hari-chan. Are you seriously going to train on an empty stomach? Not to mention your body must still be aching slightly. I know mine is, and my Uzumaki blood accelerates my healing at a fairly fast rate."

"I know my limits, Inazuma. However, I am not here to train."

Red eyebrows rose and a mischievous grin broke out.

"Oho! Is the powerful and stoic prodigy deciding to _stalk_ someone? Who is it? A girl? Your long-time crush? You are awfully early for one of those, you know. Not that I'm objecting, mind you. Us shinobi need to seize every opportunity that comes our way. Are you sure you want me to tag along? It would be rather awkward if – woah!"

Inazuma squirmed as best he could, trying to find a fault in the earth prison that immobilised him completely. But try as he might, not even his finger was able to twitch the tiniest bit. A minute of staring silently back at apathetic emerald eyes and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for teasing you. So you're not going to _stalk_ a female genin, just… _observing_ from far. Preferably hidden somewhere high and supressing your chakra to the point you're not even feeling it, right?"

The younger pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why do I even bother to put up with you?"

"For my charming personality and inspiring conversations of course. Now please let me go, Hari-chan."

"So long as you stop with the 'chan'."

The Uzumaki nodded vigorously and dusted himself off when the earth receded back to the ground. He was about to tease the other about having such a strong grip and whatnot when a loud yell caught his attention. A small figure was dashing across the expanse of land separating them. The Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead and absence of the standard shinobi uniform announced him as a genin.

A moment later, a blond kid crashed into his partner, forcing him a step backwards.

 _Okay, I stand corrected. It wasn't a girlfriend._

… …

… …

Jiraiya flipped the page of the scribble-filled notebook, thoroughly engrossed in his favourite student's – not that he would say it aloud, children had delicate feelings – writings. He was more than impressed about the workings of Minato's mind, and the unique personal touch he has brought to his fuinjutsu. The white-haired Sanin had only started teaching the blonde the basics, an essential foundation of the art of sealing. One cannot hope to ascend to the next level without perfecting it unless they wished to blow themselves up or meet some other nasty end. He knew from observing his students that Minato was also receiving pointers from the Uzumaki heiress – not that the little group knew her status yet – which aided his rapid understanding and mastery of seals. The ideas the gaki had were ingenious, and would no doubt be a sight to see when he gains sufficient experience and skill to begin experimenting without supervision.

He tore his gaze away from the book to check on his team. Once again, the Toad-Sage was eager for the next chuunin exams to be announced. Team Seven was certainly skilled enough to make it to chuunin, of that he had not doubt. Bihara herself was an aspiring weapons specialist, and her aim was superb. Hizashi was another Hyuuga prodigy, lethal in taijutsu and possessed a strong Byakugan. Jiraiya took a moment to watch the spar between the clan member and civilian kunoichi, satisfied by the progress both showed.

The Namikaze orphan, on the other hand, was going through handseals, trying to perfect the _Fuuton: Kami Oroshi_ jutsu that he had gotten from one of Jiraiya's scrolls. He was doing an admirable job for his fifth attempt when the blonde froze suddenly.

"Oi, something wrong, gaki?"

The kid did not answer, instead placing a hand on the ground. A couple of seconds passed and a huge smile near split Minato's face in two.

"Hari has returned! He's here!"

"Here?"

"Yeah, near the edge of this training ground." Cerulean blue bore into his own black ones, hopeful and pleading in equal measure. "Sensei, can I please go see him? I promise to perfect this Wind technique by tomorrow in exchange!"

The Sanin huffed a laugh.

"Why don't you go and bring him here instead? He sounds like an interesting boy from what I've heard from you. And I bet he's itching to meet your teammates."

The blonde kid narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to pick up the subtle meaning behind his casually worded words. The boy was perceptive, he gave him that, taking the 'looking underneath the underneath' rule quite seriously. Eventually the excitement won out and Minato dashed away to fetch his friend. Hyuuga and Namishi had finished their spar and were currently lying on the grass to catch their breath. Both made no move to leave even when he told them the day's training was over.

"You're not the only one who wants to meet this mysterious person, sensei."

Jiraiya debated on tucking the notebook away the moment he sensed his student and two others approach, but dismissed the idea instantly. It would do to give them some privacy. Suddenly he wondered if he had crossed the line by requesting Minato to introduce Hari the very moment the ANBU member returned from his mission. And Jiraiya had a very clear idea what that particular mission entitled. He had read the brief his mentor had given him, and was one of the first to receive news on the impact the successful operation had on the final stage of the war. According to his spies, Iwa was on the verge of collapse. The Tsuchikage had ordered a full-scale retreat, effectively putting an end to the conflict with an unofficial surrender. To think an eight-year old B-rank assassin had a hand – no matter how small – in it was disheartening, on par with the discovery that one of Minato's friends was already embedded in a dark life.

When the white-haired man took in Kurayami Hari's full appearance for the first time, he mentally conceded with Sakumo's description of the boy. If one disregarded the colour of his eyes and messiness of his hair, the black-ops member could easily pass as an Uchiha. The second thing he noticed was the olive-green vest, which meant Hari was recently promoted to chuunin. Inwardly, he seethed at the Sandaime. What was the old man thinking? Was it not enough that this kid whose age hasn't even hit the double digits had to take on mentally and physically challenging operations in ANBU? Sarutobi should have let Kurayami stay as a genin when he wasn't on black-ops missions so the boy could at least be allowed to relax and enjoy his life. Now he did not even had that luxury. People usually looked to chuunin for help when no jounin were present, and were expected to take an average of one B-rank a fortnight. Looking at the small boy with too-old eyes, the spy-master felt a twinge of sympathy and regret. There wasn't much he could do to ease the kid and return his childhood innocence, but he could relieve the added burden placed on those thin shoulders.

"Jiraiya-sensei, this is my best friend Kurayami Hari. Hari, this is Jiraiya-sensei."

The Toad-Sage offered a cheerful wave and the black-haired boy bowed politely.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jiraiya-sama."

Clicking his tongue, the Sanin sighed in mock exasperation.

"You didn't tell me that your friend was such a boring person, Minato."

A startled laugh drew his attention to the other new Uzuamki in town. Inazuma was also a new member of the Leaf's shadow division, and apparently Hari's partner. And if the reports were trustworthy, a deadly force when teamed together. The teenage Uzumaki slapped Kurayami heartily on the back.

"Ya hear that, Hari? Finally someone who agrees with me! Hey, Toad-Sage, it's an honour to meet you. The name's Inazuma."

"I knew there was a reason the Uzumaki clan is my favourite!" Jiraiya said with a grin.

Then he turned and tossed the notebook back to his youngest student.

"Keep a hold of that, gaki. I've added some side notes and we can discuss them tomorrow. Now I'll leave you kids alone."

With a final wave he shunshin away to the Hokage Tower. He would observe Kurayami some other time when he was free or something. Right now though, the Sandaime had some serious explaining to do.

… …

… …

"…And this is Namishi Bihara."

Hari observed the girl as his young friend beamed, the elation from his return still not diminishing.

"A pleasure to meet you Namishi-san. I hope Minato has been treating you well."

Bihara flushed slightly, hand smoothing down her hair and gave the chuunin a shy smile.

"Um…no problem…I mean Minato hasn't been a problem…well he was never a problem no – Ahem – the pleasure is mine, Kurayami-san."

The blushing kunoichi quickly excused herself, leaving the four boys alone. Mentally shrugging away the girl's strange behaviour, Hari gestured towards his partner.

"This is Uzumaki Inazuma, my partner and teammate in ANBU. Inazuma, these are my friends, Namikaze Minato and Hyuuga Hizashi."

With pleasantries over between the new acquaintances, the Hyuuga turned pupiless eyes on the redheaded teen.

"Uzumaki? Any relations to Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Hmm? You know Shina-hime?"

"Yeah, Mikoto-chan is her teammate so she introduced Uzumaki-san to the gang! You sort of look like her…er…Uzumaki-san."

"Maa…call me Ina, blondie. Or if you really need to, Inazuma, like Hari over here insists on doing. To answer your question, yes. Kushina is my younger cousin."

"Right." Two pairs of eyes then turned to the vest worn by both black-ops members. "When did you get promoted, Hari?"

"This morning, when the squad reported back from the mission."

"How was the mission?"

"You know I cannot give you specifics."

"But…since stoic here and I made it back, it was a successful operation!"

At that moment, both Hari and Inazuma's stomach rumbled, causing Minato to grin.

"Come on, we can all grab lunch together. You can choose the place, Ina-san."

Two days later, Hari was sparring against Minato at the blonde's insistence. For his part, the immortal was impressed at his rapid improvements. The Namikaze was fast becoming a ninjutsu specialist. Although he had Wind nature, Minato was able to successfully utilise jutsus of fire and lightning. If Hari had not been training with his captain, a few sneaky elemental attacks would have gotten pass his bladed defence. The older boy ducked the open-palm strike to his shoulder, not bothering to cancel the Gale-Palm jutsu which was launched towards his torso. The attack flew into the trees behind, and he snorted at the yelp that followed the impact.

"Come out, Uzumaki, preferably before you end up in hospital. The both of you."

The chuunin kept up his assault even as he spoke, never once taking his eyes off his opponent. He restrained himself from casting illusions, instead relying on his swords and jutsus. When the blonde charged directly at him, he swiped his swords out in a wide arc. Four pillars of wind formed, twisting and twining themselves around Minato, invisible blades inching closer every passing second. Hari watched, semi-anxiously as the pillars obscured his view of his sparring partner. He was about to dispel the attack in fear of his attack causing mortal damage when a large gust swept through the area. Instinctively, he spiked his chakra to counter it, leaping away when black characters bled from the ground below.

Or at least, he tried to. His right leg was immobile, seals slithering up his body, keeping him in place. The seals on the ground lit up, draining his chakra at a moderate rate. A second ring of characters formed. This one he recognised. Making a split second decision, he forced the surrounding earth to rotate, slowly at first before picking up speed. The array in the dirt was scrambled as a result, releasing the drainage on his chakra and triggering the fire and lightning explosive seals. There was a colossal boom, and when the dust settled, Hari wasn't there. Moving swiftly underground, the black-hired boy circled behind Minato's seemingly frozen form. A small frown creased his brow.

 _I'll have to get rid of that hesitation if Jiraiya doesn't. Preferably before the chuunin exams._

Before he surfaced, a multitude of earth spikes littered the forest floor above, effectively trapping the blonde in place. Just as Hari emerged from below, Minato released a lightning static field, with him at the center. The spikes shattered, but the genin did not take into account the dust around his feet. Hari summoned water from the surrounding air and the wet earth caused Minto's feet to sink. Once the boy was knee-deep, the earth hardened once more. Minato launched twin streams of fire at Hari and disappeared in a puff, leaving a pile of leaves in his place. The immortal merely smiled and pumped lightning infused chakra down his blade, touching it to the single wire near his waist, tied to a trunk. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Hari had attached a single wire around his ankle, the action concealed by the hardened mud. A moment later a shocked yell sounded from among the trees somewhere behind.

Dismissing his wakizashi, Hari leaned against one of the fairly large boulders scattered around the area and waited. Two heads of red popped up next to him.

"You sure don't pull your punches."

"It'll do him no good if I held back too much." Emerald eyes turned to the pair of violet, which was studying him intently. "I take this is 'Shina-hime'?"

"Yep, my baby cousin." His ANBU partner ignored the girl's squawk of protest. "I told her about you and in exchange, she told me about her – and your – group of friends, as well as a certain sissy, unreliable blonde."

Inazuma's grin was a little too sly, but Hari ignored it in favour of staring at the Uzumaki heiress. It wasn't difficult to figure out who she was referring to. Inoichi was blonde, but he was older by two years and did not have delicate features or a small stature. His eyes narrowed and Kushina visibly gulped.

"You think my little brother is unreliable?"

He gave her credit for retaining her composure under the gaze of his unnatural eyes – he has reduced grown adults to nervous jitters without having to glare. A fierce scowl settling on her face and she pulled herself to her full height.

"He has no determination, not even to fight for his dream! He should not so mild and smile whenever someone pushes him around! That just tells me he is unreliable, because he will not be trusted to fight for his ideas when the time comes – ttebane! Not to mention, his looks girly!"

An eyebrow rose. "For an Uzumaki, you are surprisingly judgemental. I admit that I did not have the fortune of meeting more, but being Inazuma's cousin, I would have assumed you would take the time to get to know someone before forming an opinion."

Hari did not bother defending his younger friend. Minato could do that himself. Besides, it would do the redheaded female good to tone down the brashness, even if it was just a tiny bit. Further talk was cut off as a slightly smoking Minato stumbled out into the open, blue eyes glaring murderously at him.

"Dammit Hari! My fingers and toes are still tingling and I look like a freaking porcupine!" Then he noticed the two Uzumaki. "Ah, Ina-san, Uzumaki-san, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were just passing by and I can't resist seeing if Hari over here is as vicious in spars against friends as he is against strangers. And thus…I learned something new today! My partner is a softy beneath that apathetic exterior."

"Softy…?" Minato mumbled incredulously, still miffed about his state.

"Yeah, he doesn't hold back against anyone during squad skirmishes. Not even me, and I'm his partner! See, there was this one – "

Inazuma abruptly cut off as the black tattoos on their right arms twinged. It pulsed three times in quick succession, indicating an emergency and all available black-ops personnel were to report to the Hokage in uniform. Exchanging a quick glance, both turned to their respective charges.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go immediately. It's an emergency, but don't worry. I doubt Konoha is in any real danger. Be careful. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Shunshining directly to his room in Headquarters, Hari threw on his full uniform in record time and tore away to the Hokage Tower, subconsciously noting Inazuma's presence beside him.

Their leader's office was not as crowded as the Master of Death had imagined. The entire Wolf squad was assembled, as well as half of Team Badger. The Sandaime himself was standing in front of the desk, surveying the kneeling ANBU before him.

"I have just received a plea for help from Uzushiogakure. Unidentified shinobi have invaded the land of our allies and we will provide all the help we can give, recovering from a war notwithstanding. Captain Wolf, since your team is the only full squad off-duty at the moment, this task falls on your shoulders until further backup can be organised. This is classed as an S-rank. Your mission is to simply drive out any foreign nin in Uzushio and prevent its destruction if possible. You have two hours at most before their last seals fall. Go quickly, Konoha will sooner die than stand by and watch our friends burn."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

The cliffhanger wasn't intentional, I swear. It just sort of happened.

But Kushina has arrived, so I hope that makes up for it. Also, the interactions between her and Minato and Hari were the best I could picture it.

Kushina and Hari - Kushina is still a child and so Hari is not really all that concerned about her being mean and nasty to Minato because relationships can change (obviously) and he doesn't think she is that type of person. He just thinks she should be less impulsive - but that's what makes Kushina, well…Kushina.

Kushina and Minato - That was how I pictured their first meeting since they did not meet in the Academy like in canon.

Love me? Hate me?

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	6. Uzushio's Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hageshi-sama! The identification seal at the back entrance was activated. It seems the reinforcements the Hokage promised have arrived with an Uzumaki."

"Sensor teams are reporting six signatures entering the tunnels. They are heading directly here."

Standing in the middle of the Command Base, Hageshi looked up as soon as their supposed reinforcements arrived.

"Captain Wolf. My thanks to Sarutobi-sama for the immediate response."

"What is the situation?"

Hageshi beckoned the squad over to the map spread across the table.

"It seemed the enemy knew exactly where our village is located. They took out the sentries posted at the hundred-metre range away from the village and completely bypassed the seals which senses intent. They managed to occupy the outer region of Uzushio and have totally annihilated the area. A company of shinobi sacrificed their lives to buy time for the Protection Dome to fully activate. My last report from the outer region was an hour ago. So far, we only know that the enemy will be coming on two fronts, the main and side entrance. Close to a full battalion of unidentified nin are trying to get through. This seal will fall in an hour's time at the rate they are hitting."

"Have you evacuated the civilians and children?"

A finger pointed to the smaller island of the land of Whirlpool.

"I have two squads escorting them across the island where they will take boats to Wave and seek refuge there. If Uzushio still stands after this, I'll bring them back immediately."

"Very well. Plan of attack?"

"Assorted divisions have been deployed on each front. Heavy-assaulters, both close and mid-range, with long-ranged support. Intelligence, medical and sensor squads will stay behind the lines to coordinate the forces. As for your squad – "

"Hageshi-sama! Sensor teams have reported back. Kumo, Iwa and Kiri nins have been confirmed to be part of the invading forces. Among them are some listed A-ranks, mostly located at the main entrance."

The Konoha ANBU Captain tapped the main gate located on the map, drawing the clan and village head's attention.

"Pull your men a kilometre away from the main entrance, Hageshi-sama. My team will be the first to engage the enemy there. We will do our best to eliminate high-level targets. Any opposing shinobi that makes it pass us will fall to your men."

"It's too big of a risk, Captain. Your team may be S-rank in strength, but you are only six individuals. Two are still children and one of whom is my grand-nephew!"

"They are ANBU of the Leaf. It is part of our duty. Right now, our top priority is to prevent the destruction of our ally. Our lives come second. If it eases your mind, Hokage-sama will be sending more regular shinobi as reinforcements, which should be on their way. My team will only need to hold out till they arrive."

He nodded stiffly. "Very well, I will withdraw them a kilometre from the gate. But before you go, allow me to place a communication seal on you and your team."

… …

… …

Duck.

Lunge.

A perfect kawarimi.

Bladed Wind Barrage. Crystal Labyrinth Barrier. Hellfire Dragon. Earth Dome. Multiple Lightning Rod. Sandstorm Barrier.

Parry and thrust. Reverse crossed-slash.

Block. Break a throwing arm. Impale the opponent on his own kunai.

Multi-target Second Gate of Hell genjutsu. An imprisonment barrier to trap the group. Leave them to finish each other off.

Jackal's breathing was harsh, perspiration coating his skin. Bruises and cuts – mostly superficial – littered his body. The throbbing pain in his side spoke of a broken rib. His healing abilities was working slower than normal, which was expected, considering the amount of stress his body was already under. He had long since lost track of time. Dead corpses, bloodstained ground and clashing jutsus blending into seeming eternity. The Uzumaki seal traps were exhausted shortly after the battle commenced, and the communication seals etched on their collarbone hadn't stopped pulsing since.

 _(Team Wolf. Backline defence is going to be overwhelmed if the number of hostiles that slips pass your squad does not lessen. Any more and Base will be overrun.)_

 _(We are doing the best we can with the loss of one member.)_

Coyote had been the first to go down. His body pulverised under the force of three Earthquake Fists. Jackal had caught the shattered remains of the brown-painted mask before it hit the ground. A sharp pain stabbed his heart for a second and he shoved his emotions away. There would be time to mourn later.

 _(This is Command. The Hokage has confirmed reinforcements less than an hour away. A company of chuunin and jounin will be arriving soon. All sides must hold out until they arrive. Repeat: Stand your ground. Reinforcements are less than an hour away.)_

Sidestepping a wide kunai strike, he cleaved the attacker in two without a pause. An instant later Hyena vaulted over him, fingers folded into a snake seal. Four pillars of indigo flames erupted, burning the group trapped within. Jackal's head snapped up even before the shadow fell on him and his partner. Grabbing Hyena, he shunshin above the trio of chain-wielding nin. Two kunai buried themselves in the left and right nins' necks even as Jackal ran the third through with his wakizashi. Pushing off the corpse, both ANBU landed in a crouch on a semi-destroyed roof.

Jackal took the time to check on his remaining teammates. Fox and Panther were engaged with a group of chunnin level invaders, easily tearing through them with claws and senbon. A flash of white drew his eyes to his captain, who was meticulously working his way through the now-dwindling enemy force with his White Chakra Sabre. Each one of them was exhausted, chakra stores close to depletion. Their armour were bloodstained and dented, near indestructible ceramic masks chipped and cracked. At some point, Wolf's and Fox's masks had shattered, revealing the faces of Hatake Sakumo and Fukuda Kiyomu. Konoha's White Fang and Poison Claw. The attackers faltered as hesitation and fear struck, costing the invaders dearly. The team moved as one towards the bulk of the force, mercilessly decreasing their numbers before the more experienced nin snapped out of their shock.

A particularly violent tremor shook the earth and the house they were crouched on exploded. Grunting, the ANBU hit the ground in a roll, landing back on his feet. Jackal grimaced as his sore muscles and broken bone protested at the sudden movement. A cool breeze caressed his cheek and he frowned, lifting a hand to his face. It seemed like that was the last damage his mask could withstand.

 _Well, looks like resting time is over_.

There was a loud yell to his left and in a flash of red, a maskless Hyena lunged at two yellow-eyed nin. The one on the left snarled as he broke the purple barrier Hyena threw up, but before Jackal could go to his partner's aid, a body slammed into him. Somersaulting as he kicked away from the other yellow-eyed nin, Jackal analysed the familiar face. As the enemy's mouth split open to reveal shark-like teeth, the names struck.

 _Hoshigaki Samewa and Nugurisame. Kiri-nin. Former members of the Tsunami Annihilation Squad. High A-rank. Kenjutsu and Suiton specialists._

 _Blood on sword and tattered clothes. He's not at peak condition._

Jackal charged right in. Dual wakizashi against oodachi. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hyena pelting the younger Hoshigaki – Nugurisame – with kunai and shuriken as the Kiri-nin struggled to escape the layers upon layer of destruction barriers. Immediately, Jackal quickened his strikes. His partner had neglected to erect any defensive or containing barriers. Hyena would find himself in deep trouble if Nugurisame breaks out. Momentarily, Jackal allowed himself to despair at Hyena's slightly-deranged state.

The slight distraction almost caused him an arm, but a last-minute replacement allowed him to escape with only a scratch. Narrowing his eyes, Jackal flung bullets of fire, lightning and earth towards Samewa's face, completely blocking his view. As the Kiri swordsman cleaved through the barrages with his oodachi, blades of all element descended from above, the ground below giving away and hardened the moment Samewa was chest deep in the ground. Jackal went in for the kill, only to jump back as the large sword erupted from the ground. The earth holding Samewa captive crumbled, leaving behind a crater.

"Not bad, kid. I guess an ANBU will always be a challenge, eh? Well, let's see how you handle this!"

Water began to materialise around the pair and swirled restlessly. With a toothy grin Samewa ended on his last handseal and roared.

 _"Suiton: Mishin no Suiryuu!"_

Jackal didn't wait to see what that particular jutsu did. He did not like the name and the amount of power being unleashed to create it. Instead of allowing the torrent of water to form into a no doubt spectacular _something_ , he dropped his conjured weapons and threw up his hands.

The water froze.

"Wha…?"

In the next blink of an eye the ice morphed and surged towards the Mist shinobi. The oodachi began a deadly dance with the relentless icicles, but in Samewa's concentration to not get stabbed to death via frozen water of his own incomplete suiton, he missed the ice tigers that flanked him. The three tigers sprung, digging claws and teeth into Samewa. To his credit, the grip on the oodachi never faltered despite the agony and weight of an ice jaw clamping onto his right forearm. As Samewa dispatched the tiger in front of him, Jackal rose silently behind. One lightning bolt to the back, a blade severing the spine and crushed by the remaining ice, Hoshigaki Samewa was no more.

There was a moment of silence as the high A-rank's chakra vanished, then his brother went berserk. Nugurisame completely ignored Hyena, bloodshot yellow-eyes filled with hate locked onto Jackal. The younger brother was limping slightly, his left arm burned and blackened, but his speed did not lessen. One moment he took up his fallen brother's sword and the next, he was at Jackal's throat. The ANBU hastily conjured a pair of daggers to block the strikes, grunting as he was pushed back by the other's monster strength.

Pain exploded in his right. An earth claw that formed in Nugurisame's right hand was dripping with blood. Jackal cursed in his mind. He dodged the giant blade aiming to take his head off and disengaged. The half-crazed Kiri-nin gave chase, only to be brought down to earth by a dragon of fire, courtesy of Hyena. Nugurisame screamed as his legs were devoured and by the time he crashed to the ground, his legs were gone. Seizing the opportunity, Jackal beheaded him.

The second silence that fell over the area was deafening. Until now, Jackal had been unaware of the magnitude of their battle against the Hoshigaki brothers. But after he slayed them both with his partner's help, the presence of the close-by Mist shinobi registered. The unnatural stillness broke as a young Kiri-nin yelled out in anger and charged towards Hyena. The young boy was put down as soon as he began.

The battle resumed.

He leaped back into the fray. By now no more invading shinobi were pouring through, but Team Wolf was still stuck near the front gates engaging with the higher-levelled opponents who made it through. A sharp cry instantly alerted Jackal, who dispatched a duo of kenjutsu users just in time to watch Panther fall, an arrow to the left shoulder and kidney. Wolf, Fox, Hyena and himself were by the kunoichi's side in the next second. The remaining three ANBU formed a loose circle as Fox got to work, hands glowing a healing green to numb the area and slow the blood gushing from the wounds. The medic could not afford to expand his energy any more. Hyena knocked a couple of arrows away just as Jackal threw his wakizashi. The sword morphed mid-air, felling the archer under a barrage of shuriken.

"Fox. Take Panther back to the Medic Camp. We'll cover you."

"Captain – "

It was then their surroundings descended into chaos – well, even more of a chaos the orderly mess it was before. Hitai-ate bearing shinobi dashed pass the ragged squad, engaging the remnant force.

"Sakumo-sama. Please leave this to us. You and your squad should return to Base."

His captain gave Nara Shunsui, the current jounin commander, a nod and turned to Kiyomu.

"Take her to the medics and return. Our mission is not done yet."

Shunsui frowned even as Fox disappeared without a sound.

"Sakumo-sama…your team needs to rest and seek medical attention. There is no need to risk your lives any further."

"Sarutobi-sama's orders were clear. My squad is to see this invasion through to the end. We are perfectly aware of the risk we are taking. Besides, Konoha can only afford to have the home-guard away from the village for a short period." He turned to his gathered team and addressed them as soon as Fox reappeared. "We are going to comb the entire Uzushio. Eliminate all enemies we come across, engaged in combat or not. There's no time to waste. Once the whole village is secure, sensor teams will move in to search for survivors. We are to assist them in the task. It's going to be a long day, gentlemen."

A bitter scoff came from Hyena. "I don't care if it takes all week. As long as these kami-cursed scums are out of my village. I'll kill one of them for every life lost in Uzushio."

Jackal examined his partner's face, worry stirring in his guts. From the moment they received news of the intended destruction of Uzushio, Inazuma's eyes had darkened, a murderous light emerging in the frighteningly blank gaze. He had dove into battle with fervour, anger in every strike. Far more times than Jackal liked, Hyena's control over his fury had slipped, forcing Jackal to guard the duo's back from multiple attacks.

"Hyena." Sakumo stared intently at the Uzumaki. "Maybe you should return to Base for a breather. I'm not doing you a favour if I allow you to continue."

 _Yeah, wrong choice of words, Captain._

Jackal was moving the moment he saw his partner's eyes flash. Even as Hyena lunged at their commanding officer, he was stopped before he took two steps.

"What do you think you are doing!" Jackal hissed. "It is a martial offence to attack the captain!"

Inazuma snarled at him, killing intent surging.

"Let go of me Hari, unless you wish to lose your hands."

"Not until you calm down, Inazuma. And we both know you wouldn't be able to land a hit on me. Not with the way you are now." He fixed his calm gaze squarely on Hyena's. "Listen to me. I know what you are going though right now – _Listen, don't interrupt until I finish_ – I have been in your position. To have your precious people attacked and killed, losing almost everything in less than a day…it hurts more than words can describe. It is natural to seek vengeance and unleash fury, but you are not helping anyone by losing control. The people of Uzushio – of your home – are stronger than this. They will survive. Right now, we need to rescue as many as we can. Forget the dead, they gladly gave their lives for the village. Focus on the living. It may seem heartless, but it's the most we can do to honour them."

Slowly, the anguish-filled eyes of the Uzumaki cleared, tensed muscles relaxed from its aggressive stance. It was a testimony as to the depth of their bond that he managed to pull his partner back from the verge of intense fury. Jackal released his arms and Hyena took several calming breaths. Turning to Captain Wolf, he offered an apologetic bow.

"I was out of line, Captain. Any punishments doled out will be accepted."

"Maa…no need to apologise. Just make sure not to let your control slip once more before this mission ends." Sakumo gave a comforting pat on Inazuma's shoulder.

"…Understood, Captain."

"Then let's move out. We've wasted enough time."

With four skilled assassins focused on a small group of pre-occupied enemies one at a time, it didn't take long to clear out the remnants, exhausted and battered as they were. As the squad made their way around the village, Jackal mentally winced at the sheer destruction heaped upon Uzushiogakure. Very few buildings were left standing, and those that were standing could not possibly house anyone. Huge pillars with Uzumaki spirals carved on them littered the earth, dead nins pinned beneath. Fires still burned, artificial lakes created from craters and parts of the ground heaved and twisted in interesting ways. He was pretty sure all survivors would have to take refuge in Fire Country until the village could be reconstructed again. And given how deformed this portion of the Land of Whirlpool has become, it could take years.

 _(Command. This is Wolf. All invaders have been neutralised. Konoha's T &I operatives have apprehended a few for interrogation. Send your sensor teams over. We'll commence search for survivors.)_

Jackal's eyes roved over the ruined landscape and a heavy weight settled in his stomach. He had a feeling this day was shaping up to be one of the worst in his experience.

… …

… …

Hyena watched dispassionately as the sensor teams continued forward, ducking and weaving past both Leaf and Whirlpool shinobi digging through the rubble to extract old or valuable scrolls. He did not allow himself to think about the destruction surrounding him, or the number of survivors that were rescued or are waiting to be rescued. Distancing himself from his emotions was the only way he could control himself from descending into the hate-filled daze Jackal had pulled him out of. Despite the situation, he found himself grateful for his partner by his side. He knew how reckless he had been during the battle before, forgetting all the defensive moves and barriers he ingrained into his memory and the utter foolishness of overpowering all his jutsus – his body was definitely feeling the pain of his folly, stab wounds and broken bones notwithstanding. All he thought about was _kill, kill,_ _ **kill**_. Had he not been ANBU for the past few months, he would have been disgusted with himself.

But he has done worst.

Hyena recognised most of the fallen Uzu shinobi, having seen them at some point in his life. Relatives (close and distant), friends and acquaintances. His fingers tightened over a scorched Uzushio hitai-ate he found beside the body of his former genin teammate. Tucking it into his waist pouch, he glanced up at the setting sun. Now if only they could hurry this process and head back to Base. Hyena's patience was near the end of his tether. He needed to know how many Uzu nin were left after the attack – and whether his family was amongst the survivors. He wouldn't know how he'll cope if none survived.

 _No. Stop. Forget the dead._ Focus on the living. _Kushina is still alive, old man Hageshi is still ordering people around…Right, think about something else…what will happen to us now?_

The village he grew up in was not a big one, its military might was probably about a quarter of Konoha's. This just meant that the other Hidden Villages saw them as a threat due to their unsurpassed sealing abilities. His brow furrowed in worry. Uzushio may take a couple of years to be restored to its former glory – security seals, traps and all. During this period, the Hokage would no doubt allow them refuge in Konoha. But once Uzushiogakure is back on its feet…then what? This invasion had proved that their village was vulnerable to en-masse assault, no matter their barriers and fuinjutsu prowess. If they returned to Whirlpool only for another assault to occur…who knew if the Leaf would be able to send reinforcements on time in the future? Had the war not ended a week prior, Konoha would not have been able to send reinforcements, with their main forces stuck on the battlefront and Team Wolf tangled up in high-priority missions. Even now, Sandaime-sama had to send the home-guard, seeing as the frontline shinobi – those who were called back first – were mostly still recovering in hospital or on strict rest periods. ANBU squads were on call at all times to make up for the lack of field agents, and it was pure luck all members of Team Wolf were in operational condition to be deployed as immediate aid.

Hyena sighed and rubbed his aching temples. Wow…he was well and truly stressed if his mind decided to think so far ahead. Briefly he wondered if this was why Hageshi-sama was so irritable at all times.

"Inazuma."

"Ayama?" Hyena blinked in surprise.

He had been too absorbed in grimacing over his totally-annihilated ancestral home that he did not sense his cousin's – and head of clan guard detail – approach.

"Our younger cousins are with the evacuated group. I have not seen your father and older brother after they were deployed to the inner region."

Relief flooded through him. At least his younger relatives were spared the horror of witnessing this carnage.

"Thanks, Ayama. Hang on…what are you doing here? You're not a sensor."

"No, I am not. Hageshi-sama has ordered the retrieval of recoverable clan scrolls and other _items_. Any damaged or unrecoverable ones are to be completely destroyed."

"The old man is ordering a wipe-out?!"

"It's a precaution, Inazuma."

Hyena gritted his teeth, eyes roving over his beloved village in an almost-desperate manner. The thought of wiping out Uzushio from existence burned his soul. He understood the need for it. With the amount of rubble in the way, it would take a long time to retrieve every single scroll and artefact buried beneath. The techniques that made Uzumaki fuinjutsu masters so terrifying were difficult to grasp and required creativity, true, but that did not mean no one outside their clan would be unable to deconstruct and utilise them. Working in the Leaf's black-ops, he operated under the impression that there will always be someone who can perform the unexpected, the seemingly impossible. Hence the precaution that a stranger out there would be able to dig out half-destroyed scrolls and learn from them. The future of Uzushio could not afford such a mistake.

"Captain Wolf?"

Hyena's remaining team turned as one to see a small brown monkey climbing up the crumbled walls. It handed the captain a scroll and chittered before dismissing itself.

"Right. We're heading back to Base. Sarutobi-sama has ordered us to escort our remaining allies back to Konoha after the wipe-out."

 _Finally._

Politely ignoring the bodies strewn around the tower and across the floor, Hyena swung through the open window behind his captain. The crowd that awaited their arrival in the Command Room was pathetically small. Besides Konoha's jounin commander and Wolf's squad, the remaining – mostly redheads – bore Uzushio's hitai-ate. Hyena's eyes scanned the group quickly, his heart beating faster with each passing second. Thirty-one Uzumaki, nine from the taijutsu-specialist Okita clan and five Haigara members. And not one of them was the face of his brother or father.

"We're abandoning this village – as much as it hurts me to say…" Hageshi-sama took a deep breath and Hyena could see the pain and unshed tears in the old man's eyes. In the next breath, all emotion was gone. "Medics and wounded will be leaving first. All of you gathered here will provide escort and protection for them. Team Wolf…"

"We'll stay," Hyena interrupted, cocking an eyebrow at his captain. "It is part of our duty, right, Captain?"

Wolf nodded and Hageshi-sama waved a hand, dismissing the gathered shinobi. He had long since given up trying to order the infamous ANBU squad around.

"Hageshi-sama!"

Hyena's head snapped around.

"Aniki!"

"Inazuma! Thank kami!" His older brother looked like he aged a decade. "Otou-san…fell in battle."

His chest constricted painfully. A dull ringing sounded, blocking out all noise. Another piece of his heart shattered.

 _No. Not Father._

"How?"

"He was covering a medic extraction retreat when they swarmed him. Otou-san took out at least half."

"Did you get them all?"

A sharp edge entered his brother's voice.

"Every single one of them. Did you even need to ask, little brother?"

Hyena nodded and turned to his captain, signaling his readiness. There was no reason to linger. The faster this mission was over and done with, the quicker he would be able to let loose and grief. Already, his being felt suffocated. Anymore and he feared he would drown in his sorrow. Without another word, he turned away.

Team Wolf watched from the roof of the Command Base as the majority of shinobi – both Leaf and Whirlpool – headed out of the ruined village for the Land of Waves before travelling into Fire Country. A mixture of Uchiha and Sarutobi ninjutsu specialists were positioned around the village. At Hageshi's signal, fire and lava descended on the ruins, consuming everything in sight. The dark glow lit up the darkness of the night.

A piece of cloth entered Hyena's vision and he startled. Jackal's eyes were trained on the slowly blackening earth, wordlessly holding a handkerchief out. Hyena took it, silently wondering when tears started sliding down his cheeks.

"Come on. It's over."

Three simple words to sum up a more-than-hectic day. Was it only a day that passed? Hyena wasn't sure. It didn't feel like it, but the glowing moon and his own internal clock told him so. Tearing his gaze away from the sizzling land that was once his home, the young ANBU fell into position beside his partner.

 _Uzushio may be gone, but at least…it is not entirely gone from memory. As long as the Uzumaki, Okita and Haigara still live, Uzushiogakure will live on._

 _Heh…When did I become so sappy?_

… …

… …

Warm, brilliant sunshine fell upon the village, a stark contrast to the somber mood of its residents. Four days after the Uzushio Invasion – as people has named it – and two days after the refugees entered Konoha, everyone was gathered in Training Ground Three. Survivors of Uzushio, civilians and Konoha shinobi alike were there to witness the unveiling of a marble tablet next to the memorial stone in remembrance of a fallen allied village and the souls that died to protect it.

Hari stood stiffly beside Inazuma at the front of the crowd with Team Wolf, silently offering support. There were no tears from the redhead. Inazuma had exhausted them all through the first day of their return. The five ANBU were still sporting bandages, slings, casts and crutches. Jiraiya's form was easy to pick out in the initial scanning of the gathering, and from there he could see Minato and the other genins forming a circle around a sniffling Kushina. Cerulean eyes met his, and he gave a small half-smile with a meaningful tilt of the head towards the hospital. No one in Sakumo's team would be leaving those white walls before the week was out. But he would bet his entire bank account on Minato sneaking in, one way or another.

The Sandaime Hokage made his way to the stage, and all movement ceased. His face was somber as he addressed the people.

"Citizens and shinobi of Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. Even before our honourable Shodaime Senju Hashirama's founding of Konoha, the Leaf and Whirlpool were allies tied together through bonds of family. Our lands are one. And we do not abandon family in times of need. Today, we are gathered to honour the brave men and women who fought and died for their land. For their children and their continued safety. While it saddens me to say that Uzushio has been wiped for the greater good, survivors of Whirlpool, know this. Home is where the heart is. I – and anyone else – cannot hope to replace the memory of home, but Konoha, whether you decide to stay or not, will always welcome you. If you choose it, it can be home. Each and every one of you are family."

Grateful smiles and a feeling of tentative contend rippled through the people, Small smiles appearing in the midst of sorrowful visages. In the short period, Hageshi stepped in beside Hiruzen and offered a short bow. Then he turned to the crowd.

"My brothers and sisters, on this day we grieve for the loved ones we lost. But do not lose yourselves in your sorrow. Nor to rage and vengeance. Someone once told me, "It is not the way we die that matters. It is the way we chose to go. If our sacrifices give the ones we leave behind with a better future, we will go with a smile on our faces." A single attack will not break our spirits. As long as our alliance stands, we will not falter."

Uzushiogakure will not perish as long as the Leaf stands. Someday, the Land of Whirlpool will house a Hidden Village once more.

… …

… …

Senju Tsunade was not a woman to cross. The fact was as obvious as day and night, yet the number of people who fell to a finger-flick by the Slug Princess was numerous. Facing the famous medic kunoichi when she was irate took plenty of courage, and Sakumo had loads to spare…usually. However, here in the hospital – _her_ domain – strapped to bed with Tsunade herself glowering down at him, he – Hatake clan head, S-rank shinobi, ANBU captain, Dog Summoner – could only laugh nervously. To his right, Hari and Kiyomu were reclining in their own beds, watching the spectacle unfold with ill-concealed amusement. He had no doubt Inazuma and Uyeda Ginsaki – Panther – would be hearing about this the moment they awoke.

He shot Kiyomu a baleful look. _Does our friendship mean nothing?_

 _Not in the face of someone who can break my body with a finger and heal it in the most torturous way after._

He turned to his youngest subordinate. Kids were meant to be soft-hearted, right? _Have I ever let you down? Aren't you going to help your poor, injured captain escape the demoness' clutches?_

Innocent emerald eyes blinked back. _Sorry captain. Better you than me._

 _Traitors._

"…look at me before I add another month to your medical leave! Confined! To your bed!"

Sakumo gave his best innocent grin, which his friend dismissed immediately.

"Oh, come on, Tsunade. I stayed for a whole week, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And if you had been just _a little_ more patient and waited for me to perform the last checkup, you wouldn't be strapped to bed. So, whose fault was it?"

"…the bed's…?"

The weak attempt at a joke earned him a slap to his head – a light tap – but it was enough to send his ears ringing.

"Now, now, Tsunade-chan. It won't do to injure Sakumo-kun any further. I need him to be conscious in order to acquire a full report. Speaking of report, I expect a detailed write-up on the Invasion handed in the week you are discharged, Sakumo-kun."

"Of course, Sarutobi-sama." He shot Kiyomu and Hari an evil grin. "I think it's about time our little Jackal got a lesson in report writing. So I'll leave this task to you two. Remember to hand it in before the end of next week."

His mood lifted greatly at the twin disgruntled expressions. Tsunade eyed him one more time before leaving, and the Hokage slapped a privacy seal on his bedside table after greeting the other occupants in the room. His two subordinates pointedly engaged in a low conversation while Panther and Hyena continued sleeping on.

Two hours later, his good humour was a distant memory.

"Information like this always spread fast, Sakumo-kun."

"I realize that, but for it to appear in every major village's bingo book in less than a week is…"

"Well, it is inevitable that the identity of most members of ANBU Team Wolf be revealed after that mission. Kiyomu, Ginsaki and you are prepared for the consequence, Hari and Inazuma on the other hand…I suppose it's a small favour to us that their real names are not known."

"Tsk, I should have gotten the Uzumaki to set up a barrier to prevent any invaders from escaping. However, there's nothing much we can do now. Inazuma has four years left in ANBU. Hopefully by the time he decides to take the jounin test, he would be skilled and experienced enough to fight off multiple bounty-hunters alone. Right now, he can probably take on one low to middle A-rank alone, but for me to comfortably allow him go on a non-ANBU mission with a team, he needs to be at middle A-rank at least. I'll up his training between missions. He has great potential I would like to bring forth."

"And what have you got in mind for Hari?"

"There's nothing much I can teach that boy. His ninjutsu and genjutsu is exceptional. I can refine his kenjutsu and taijutsu even further, but that would have to wait until his body has matured more. I am confident Hari can bear the consequence of gaining notoriety in the shinobi world. I do not think we have to worry about other Hidden Villages kidnapping him for his bloodline. He is a prodigy on a level I have never seen before."

"Yes, not even Orochimaru was anywhere near his level at the age of – eight – was it? Youngest registered ANBU member." The Sandaime gave a wistful laugh. "It seems that the upcoming generation is aiming to outstrip the old, Sakumo-kun. Your little protégées are one of a kind…but so is Jiraiya's favourite student, from all the things he's been boasting to me about."

Sakumo cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Namikaze Minato."

"Ah, Hari's sort-of younger brother."

"He's a fuinjutsu prodigy and fast becoming a terror in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Jiraiya is looking to enroll his team in the next chuunin exams."

"The upcoming one hosted in Kumo?"

"Kami, no. Given there were Kumo-nin amongst those sent to destroy Uzushio, I am not going to send any of my men into dangerous territory for good reasons. No, the one in six months' time will be held in Suna."

"Okay…what does it have to do with me?"

The smirk that appeared on the Sandaime's face was slightly disconcerting.

"Everything, Sakumo-kun. During that period, Genin teams from almost every hidden village will be present, as will their teachers. With the fall of Uzushio and the unofficial end of the Second Shinobi War, relationships between nations have been tense. The other Kages and Daimyos would be looking for weakness, especially in the Leaf. I am going to make a statement and remind each and every one of them the reason why Konoha ended the war on our terms. The strongest genins in our latest generation will be participating and I have opted to travel to Suna to secure an alliance. Your team has been drafted as protection detail for the Hokage." A flash of white teeth. "There will no doubt be other listed A to S-rank nins present as guards to their leaders in a show of power. What better way to offset it than having a notorious S-rank ANBU team?"

… …

… …

Hari continued scribbling away even as the door closed silently, signaling a new arrival. He was determined to finish the report before he was discharged. His captain, – damn that guy – Kiyomu and Ginsaki were all given permission to recuperate at home – something to do with jounins healing faster in a place they feel most familiar. Despite both Hari and Inazuma's fast healing rate, Tsunade had been adamant about them staying until their broken bones and hairline fracture healed completely. As his partner was going to get his cast removed tomorrow, Hari had only tonight to finish the report. It was already evening and he still had approximately one quarter to go.

"Something interesting, Minato?"

The hesitance was unusual, and it prompted him to lay aside his pen and paper in favour of peering intently at the silent blonde.

"Minato?"

Minato flashed him a slightly strained smile and padded over to see on the edge of his bed.

"Are you…okay?"

Hari tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Right now? Yes, seeing as my most serious injuries have healed. What brought this on?"

"No-nothing!" The boy fidgeted for a moment, then stared at Hari from behind his growing fringe. "It's just…can I stay here with you for tonight? The apartment…I mean…the room's a little too cold."

He did not say anything, merely scooted over on his bed to make space and patted it. As soon as the blonde was comfortably settled to his right and under the white blankets, Hari ruffled his hair and picked up the report once more.

"As long as you leave before the medic comes in tomorrow morning, you shouldn't be in too much trouble. By the way, how did you sneak in here?"

"Through the window on the floor below and pass the medics changing shifts."

An amused snort interrupted the scratching of pen on paper.

"That's awfully careless of them. But enough about that. How is your training coming along?"

The gleeful grin in his sort-of younger brother's voice was easily heard.

"Jiraiya-sensei has been building on my taijutsu style. He said I'm easily chuunin-level in that aspect. And I've learned another three C-rank jutsu, two wind and one lightning. Sensei has also promised a B-rank if I last three minutes against Hizashi and Bihara next week, seeing as my chakra reserves are large enough."

"Oh? It seems like you are progressing faster than me, even. Do you think you are ready to snag that B-rank?"

"Well, I am pretty confident…but I would like to spar with you again when you are able. The others have been pretty busy lately with missions and all that."

"Hmm…your sensei focusses more on training your team than going on missions, I see. It's surprising, given his reputation of sneaking off to the ladies' hot springs."

"Well, he does that, but only after we are distracted by the tasks he set us. As for missions, I did ask him to get us more C-ranks – I've got to pay my share of the rent too – but he said to leave the finances to you, seeing as you receive more than enough from your job. I told him I need to bear some responsibilities now because I can't keep replying on you and you know what he said? He said I'm becoming a damn old man! That I shouldn't worry about things like that until I am chuunin!"

Hari sighed at Minato's irritated tone and smiled slightly.

"The Toad-Sage is too overprotective. He doesn't want you to turn out like me. While I understand his view of keeping you focused on training and genin things instead of real life responsibilities, I know that you are more than mature enough to bear some of it. Talk to him seriously, Minato. If he is as good a spy-master as they say he's becoming, he should understand. Not to mention, you'll need the experience of numerous C-rank missions before you reach chuunin, especially with your goals. A Hokage should know the hardships of mundane life beforehand. How else would you run a village efficiently, ne?"

… …

… …

A week after the last of Team Wolf was discharged, their captain had gotten the team together and informed them of their bingo book status. The books he managed to get from Iwa, Kumo and Kiri held an entire page on the team itself, and a separate page for each member. Sakumo then dragged Inazuma and Hari away one morning to talk about future training and decisions, as well as the mandatory one month rest from ANBU.

That was part of the reason why Hari could be found meandering through the village. Team Seven – or Team Jiraiya – left on an escort mission slash training camp to Iron, which would not see their return until approximately one and a half months later. His teammates were each off doing their own thing or hanging out in the jounin lounge and Inazuma had taken this opportunity to help the survivors of Uzushio settle down in the plot of land the Hokage had given them. So, he wasn't sure what to do. Hari wasn't in the mood for training and he didn't feel like intruding on his friends' genin-team bonding time or whatever it was.

He made his way pass the two chuunin on gate duty, exchanging polite nods and would have started the stroll back to his apartment when two offensive chakra flared outside the gate. Two Konoha Hunter-nin streaked through the trees, chasing three harried looking men. One did not get far, crashing to the ground as the taller Hunter slammed into his back. The other Hunter-nin flicked their fingers, metal wires tangling the second runaway's legs. The third runaway did not pause in his steps as he turned, launching a lightning lance at the second Hunter-nin who was pre-occupied. The mask face turned but was too late to dodge or block the attack.

Hari slammed a hand to the ground and a rock wall erupted in front of the shorter Hunter. The lance pierced the rock, but was fortunately too weak to penetrate it fully. In the next second Hari was flying at the escaped captive. His initial dropkick to the neck was deflected, but he didn't miss a beat, following with a knee to the stomach and fingers to the eyes. As the man doubled over and reared back in reflex, a quick and vicious jab to the larynx. The captive choked and dropped to his knees.

"Thank you, chuunin-san. I'll take over from here." The tall male – judging by the deep voice – Hunter-nin hoisted his two captives up by the ropes cocooning them and sped towards the village gates.

"Hari-kun! I thought it was you!"

The chuunin stared wordlessly at the masked Hunter and tilted his head in question. The black-streaked mask lifted and a familiar face greeted him.

"Ah, Heiga-san. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here, but I have heard tales of your exploits. Bingo book already, eh? Seems you really are fitting in with Team Wolf. Congratulations on making chuunin, by the way. And thanks for saving me back there."

"Thank you and welcome. I did not save your life. That lance was not strong enough to kill you had it hit."

"It's the thought that counts, Hari-kun. However, it's lucky the drugs we fed them took longer to wear off. If it had faded sooner, Jirou-senpai and I would have been in big trouble. But whatever! I need to turn this guy in to headquarters. Wanna come with?"

"Are you sure I am allowed in the Hunter's Headquarters?"

Heiga waved the question aside.

"You are ANBU, I am Hunter-nin. We're both black-ops. It's not a problem since it doesn't break any protocols or rules…"

Hari shrugged and followed the Inazuka to the gate, where the guards on duty who watched the scene waved them through with a small smile. Once in, they shunshin to the roof of the Hunter's HQ. The two slipped in through the first window they came across. Heads turned and whispers erupted as wandering Hunters caught sight of Hari's face. He ignored them all in favour of glancing around. The base was almost identical to ANBU's except for the fact that the Hunters apparently have a holding cell located at the basement. Before he knew it, the unconscious prisoner was hauled off by Heiga's senpai and they arrived outside the Oinin Butai Commander's office.

"I'll wait for you outside, Heiga-san."

"Ah, ok. We can have dinner together. There's lots you and I need to catch up on."

"Sure."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The first bit was easy to write, and then I had a blank on how to finish it. Thus the bland ending...so sue me. Anyway, a different side to Inazuma and Team Wolf is now more notorious than before!

Things might pick up next chapter with the time skip and so on...

...but eh, chapter 7 wouldn't be written until I've finished with chapter 16 of TDDF.

Complains? Comments?

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	7. Allies and Suna Stage One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **KIRI'S/IWA'S/KUMO'S BINGO BOOK**

 **Name** : Currently unknown

 **Alias** : _Jackal_ (ANBU codename), _Konoha's Silent Death_ , _Child of Nightmares_ (see noted skills, _italics_ – contributes to monikers)

 **Age** : Estimated below ten

 **Rank** :

Chuunin/Jounin, ANBU – labelled high A-rank (Approach with caution unless high A-rank jounin or a team of mid A-rank jounin)

 **Field Partner** :

Hyena (see **Uzumaki** /Page 7 of Konoha's section)

 **Known Associates** : S-rank Assassination and Infiltration ANBU Team (consists of S-ranks **Hatake Sakumo, Fukuda Kiyomu, Uyeda Ginsaki** and mid A-rank **Uzumaki** codename Hyena)

 **Affiliation** : Konohagakure

 **Noted Kills:**

 _KIRI:_

Bachito Daikuro (high A-rank jounin)

Hoshigaki Samewa (high A-rank jounin)

Hoshigaki Nugurisame (mid A-rank jounin) – Assisted

Souhon Tanaka (mid A-rank tokubetsu jounin)

 _KUMO:_

Abe Toshirou (mid A-rank jounin) – Assisted

Saeka Wakana (mid A-rank jounin)

Tsubaki Kaori (low A-rank chuunin)

 _IWA:_

Enguchi Katsuri (high A-rank jounin) – Assisted

Kamizuru Ishisume (high A-rank jounin)

Mamoru Itami (mid A-rank jounin)

Chiyo Zakuro (mid A-rank tokubetsu jounin)

Tatemi Pako (low A-rank tokubetsu jounin)

 **Mission Record:**

0 D-ranks

7 C-ranks

23 B-ranks

Undetermined A-ranks

Undetermined S-ranks

 **Description** :

Unruly short black hair, green eyes, lithe body structure with a height of approximately 138 cm. Twin marks of intertwining circle, triangle and vertical line etched in thick black lines on both palms.

 **Noted Skills/specialisation** :

 _Sealess and wordless jutsu: All elements – Possible Kekkai Genkai_

Dual wakizashi kenjutsu style – estimated mid to high A-rank

 _Visual, auditory and sensory genjutsu – high A-rank_

 **Bounty:**

 **Alive** : 20 million ryo

 **Dead** : 15 million ryo

… … … … … … …

 **Name** : Uzumaki (first name currently unknown)

 **Alias** : _Hyena_ (ANBU codename), _Blood Barrier_

 **Age** : 15-16

 **Rank** :

Chuunin/Jounin, ANBU – labelled mid A-rank (Approach with caution unless high/mid A-rank jounin or a team of low A-rank jounin)

 **Field Partner** :

Jackal (see **Jackal** /Page 6 of Konoha's section)

 **Known Associates** :

S-rank Assassination and Infiltration ANBU Team (consists of S-ranks **Hatake Sakumo, Fukuda Kiyomu, Uyeda Ginsaki** and high A-rank **Jackal** – codename)

 **Affiliation** :

Konohagakure

Uzushiogakure

 **Noted Kills:**

 _KIRI:_

Nurema Ensa (high A-rank jounin)

Hoshigaki Nugurisame (mid A-rank jounin) – Assisted

 _KUMO:_

Abe Toshirou (mid A-rank jounin) – Assisted

Kumuyou Jiiyu (low A-rank jounin)

 _IWA:_

Enguchi Katsuri (high A-rank jounin) – Assisted

Yumichi Asao (low A-rank jounin)

Haichi Fukei (low A-rank tokubetsu jounin)

 **Mission Record:**

27 D-ranks

54 C-ranks

24 B-ranks

Undetermined A-ranks

Undetermined S-ranks

 **Description** :

Short red hair, purple eyes, solid-built body structure with a height of approximately 167 cm. Light scar on right forearm running diagonally down to the elbow.

 **Noted Skills/specialisation** :

Kekkei ninjutsu, semi-sealess – mid A-rank

 **Bounty:**

 **Alive** : 15 million ryo

 **Dead** : 10 million ryo

… …

… …

"I told you it would not work!" The large table creaked dangerously under the clenched fists of the burly, tanned man. "Now look at where this has gotten us! What have you to say for yourself, Onoki?"

The oldest member of the three merely folded his arms, glaring at the large man.

"I seem to recall your enthusiasm during the commencement of the invasion. Or have you forgotten, _Raikage-dono_?"

"And I remember, _Tsuchikage-dono_ , your unfounded confidence in the success of this invasion after the destruction of your forces brought about by the Hokage. Obviously, your planning was flawed."

" _My_ planning?! No, the flaw lies in _your_ contribution. Most of your forces consisted of chuunin of average skill at best. If you had sent more higher level shinobi, Uzu would have fallen before the Leaf could send out any reinforcements!"

"Ha! So the fault lies with me now, you – "

The sudden spike of chakra cut the heated argument instantly. The last man who had kept silent ever since insults began flying slowly opened his eyes, calmly regarding the other two Kages.

"…Are you quite done, Ā-dono? Kurotsuchi-dono?"

Neither replied, merely sat back in their respective seats. The Mizukage leaned forward, elegantly pushing the three Bingo Books back to the centre.

"We cannot afford to squabble amongst ourselves. A few of our shinobi have been captured by Konoha's T&I. They would have already been aware we were behind this attack. I do not know about the both of you, but I plan to be prepared for any retaliation from Sarutobi." He gestured towards the books. "Especially since he still have shinobi of such calibre ready to be deployed anytime."

Onoki sneered at the photos staring out from the pages.

"Damn Leaf. They still churn out child monsters like nobodies' business."

"Not just the Leaf. That Uzumaki brat was quite the asset, I heard." Ā crossed his arms, a frown furrowing his brow. "But that is not our main concern. We need to rebuild our forces. The smaller countries will circle like vultures waiting for a sign of weakness."

"Hence the show of force in Suna five months from now."

The Raikage scoffed irritably. The loss of nearly half his active force was a massive blow both to himself and his village. The Land of Snow, Frost and Sky had Hidden Villages of their own that were growing in strength and/or numbers. Having to build his military personnel back up would take lots of time and effort. The only silver lining was that he did not have to worry about the safety of Kumogakure. Heavy mist, high altitude and misdirecting genjutsu worked wonders on concealing the exact location of the village. In addition, his two jinchuuriki would be more than enough to handle any intruders. Mission acquirement and distribution…would be a matter best left to his secretary.

He glanced sourly towards Kurotsuchi Onoki and Hyouzan Suiken as they debated. Ā knew that both Kages were scorning him for not contributing as many men as they did, but neither understood the reasons behind his actions. Iwa was blessed with a large population, and they were not beneath snatching a few orphans with sufficient chakra reserves from neighbouring countries like Bear or Claw to enter their forces. The Tsuchikage would have no problems replenishing his losses in a relatively short time. Kiri, while not as underhanded, was a militant village. All clan members were expected to be shinobi, and any civilian able to cast even an E-rank jutsu was conscripted. It truly was a wonder their economy was still fairly stable. Both Rock and Mist did not hold their losses dearly, but Cloud was not as heartless.

Of course, recruiting every available body to fill in the gaps was not a way to solve their problems. Strong shinobi needed to be trained and cultivated in order for the village to truly recover their previous strength. It took time, and Ā hated waiting.

Konoha's symbol glared out from the pages depicting their newest A-ranked threats and the Raikage sighed inwardly. Leaf was now the undisputable strongest village in the Elemental Nations. They managed to save their allies and in return have more than likely doubled their strength. The Second Shinobi War took a fairly large bite out of them all, that he knew. So how did Konoha manage to get _the_ infamous ANBU team – fully operational and active, mind you – to Uzushio as immediate reinforcement when they just returned from a stint not a week prior? Seriously, what was Konoha feeding their shinobi? But that was not all. They had enough fresh, fully-functional jounin and chuunin in reserve to send over during the same day. Sarutobi could have dragged the war on – he realised – and still come out on top when the allied nations finally exhausted themselves.

His fists clenched as he cursed his momentary stupidity. A week after the unofficial end of the war, the three Sandaime Kage had been fearful. Even without the offensive support of Uzushio, Konoha was strong enough to keep the enemy at bay on two fronts. Suna had caved first, withdrawing their forces back from River, sending a messenger to the Hokage to announce their overall withdrawal from the conflict, unless another nation decided to cross the border without permission. With Suna out of the picture, ANBU – and more specifically, Team Wolf – was able to concentrate on eliminating the remaining threats. Losses of both men and supplies were too great to sustain and Kumo was next to drop out. Kiri's attempts in expanding their territory were futile and Iwa was left to fight to the bitter end.

Thoroughly defeated and bitter, the Tsuchikage and Mizukage had decided to teach Konoha a lesson they would never forget. The weakening of the Leaf with the annihilation of Whirlpool was simply an added bonus. Hence, they recalled their shinobi and amassed them in preparation for a hard and fast elimination strike. Ā had been reluctant, but the alliance between the three nations pressured him to give in.

And now his village would pay the price in the upcoming years.

" – with enough evidence, they will have no choice but to pin the blame on Suna. That's two birds with one kunai." Onoki was saying, a gleam in his eye.

Woah…wait a second. How did this meeting turn to talking about Suna?

"Don't be too rash. The Uzumaki princess would have guards around her."

"It's the chuunin exams, Hyouzan-dono. Chaos and confusion is bound to happen with bratty teams running around. Only the Hokage's chosen guards and jounin instructors are permitted entrance into the village. In addition, none are able to interfere in the exams at any stage unless something disastrous occur. It is practically a grab-and-go."

"Did it ever occur to you that _maybe_ one in the Hokage's guard would be tasked with the wellbeing of the princess?"

" _Please_. Even if there is, their first priority would always be their leader. A Hokage is more valuable than a genin brat, no matter her lineage."

As the Mizukage himself began nodding, persuaded by that crafty old man, the Raikage stood abruptly. His dark eyes bore into two startled faces. Did they truly believe they could pull that off? Ā knew he was not a strategist. He preferred charging head on and beating the problem to a pulp. Thinking of ways to outsmart others on a battlefield was his right-hand-man's job. So while he might not be the sharpest shinobi around, he was smart enough to identify a doomed plan when he hears one.

This was one of them.

"Do what you will." Ā sneered in disgust. "But do not involve Kumo in your hare-brained schemes. I refuse to be forced into another meaningless one-sided beat-down when Sarutobi gets his hands on you for kidnapping the Uzumaki princess."

With that, the Raikage stomped out, lightning crackling out around his legs. In the next second he disappeared, running full-tilt eastwards. There was no time to waste. Leave the obsession of bringing down the strongest Hidden Village to foolish Kages. He had a village to get back on its feet.

And maybe…it was time to rethink alliances.

… …

… …

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he watched the ten jounin-sensei shuffle into his office. They were all Konoha jounin, seeing as the Uzushio jounin-sensei had withdrawn their applications for the exams. Hageshi had told him that the Whirlpool genins needed time to adjust, with reasons he did not elaborate on. The atmosphere was light-hearted and cheerful, but it could not quite hide the underlying tension. Files were handed out and there were a few murmurs as the contents were looked over. He decided to go straight to the point as soon as they settled.

"The chuunin exams will be held in Suna this time around. We were offered six positions, meaning only two teams can attend. And before you decide, keep this in mind. This exam will be a show more significant than those before. It will serve as a statement of power to the other villages. If you think your team is skilled and experienced enough to make it into the third stage, then step forward."

There was a moment of deliberation and three stepped forward. Sarutobi Osamu, Jiraiya and Uzumaki Fubuki. Just as he predicted. Their students were all formidable genins in their own right, even Maito Dai, whose inability to mould chakra was the only thing holding him back from promotion eight years into his career. The teen was well on his way to becoming a taijutsu expert. But he digressed. There was still one team too many.

"Hokage-sama…"

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow at his oldest son, prompting him to continue.

"I would put my team forward, however, Dai…" Osamu frowned. "Shibi and Hoheto are ready for chuunin, but with the gravity of this situation, I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait another six months."

The Sandaime nodded in acknowledgment as Osamu retreated, leaving Jiraiya and Fubuki before his desk.

"You have three months to prepare your students, and you are to leave a month before the first test starts. That will give your genins at least a week to adjust to Suna. My arrival and that of my chosen guards will be a day before the second stage commence, so be prepared. Any questions?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, dismissed."

The door opened again less than five minutes later and Hiruzen glanced up as his old teammate strolled in.

"Hiruzen."

He laid down his pen carefully on a stack of paperwork and laced his fingers together, giving the other man his full attention.

"Danzo. What can I do for you?"

"I'll get straight to the point, seeing as you still have a load of work waiting for you. Who are you putting in charge of the village during your absence?"

Hiruzen frowned.

"I believe I will discuss this with the council next week. There's no point in repeating myself twice."

"Humour me. At the very least if I find your decision reasonable, you'll have my full support at the meeting."

"Hmm…very well, I suppose. I'll have Shunsui and Tsunade share the responsibilities in my absence. As I'll be gone for less than two months at most, any problems that arise can be handled between them."

Mild accusation laced Danzo's next words.

"The jounin commander is a good choice, but Tsunade? It is not a show of favourism, I hope. Your student is no doubt a strong and capable kunoichi, but when it comes to politics, she is still an unmarked blade."

"And here I thought you knew me better, Danzo. What are my advisors for, if not to assist? In my absence Tsunade and Shunsui will be acting-Hokage. I expect you to assist them as you have assisted me."

"Anything they cannot handle, I will gladly take it on myself. Now, I hope you have given the matter of the village's security more thought?"

"Heh, with Orochimaru returning soon, I sincerely doubt anyone is going to be foolish enough to strike Konoha with two of the three Sanin present." A hand tilted the Kage hat back. "Also, the root will continue supporting the tree, one can hope?"

"Do you doubt me, Hokage-sama?"

"As long as you remain true, there is no need for doubt, Danzo."

… …

… …

"Spider, one moment."

The ANBU agent was just preparing to unbuckle his armour when Captain Crow's voice stopped him.

"Yes, Captain?"

A folded piece of paper was handed over.

"You are to report to your new captain tomorrow at 0530 sharp."

"Why am I being transferred, Captain? I've just recovered from my injury."

"It is precisely because you are now cleared for active duty again. Someone of your calibre shouldn't be stuck doing paperwork."

Spider gave the folded paper a quick glance before snapping a salute at his soon-to-be-former captain.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Captain Crow."

"The pleasure was mine, Spider." A small smirk formed on Crow's weathered face. "Try to keep up with your new team, eh? I hear even the youngest in that group can give any one of us old timers a run for our money."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Back in his room in the Nara compound, he read the paper thoroughly, his brain already picking out details and analysing it from every possible angle subconsciously. It was a short note. Two sentences long that proclaimed his official transfer to another team. What took up the supposedly blank half of the notice was his former captain's messy scrawl.

 _ANBU Agent Spider, Member of Intelligence and Sabotage Squad Crow_

 _Upon full recovery and reinstatement into active duty, you are to be transferred to Assassination and Infiltration ANBU Squad Wolf. Your transfer is effective immediately upon receiving this notice._

 _ANBU Commander_

 ** _Surprise, I guess. Yeah I know it's not professional to scribble on an official notice but no one's going to know besides you. Anyway, first things first. I submitted your name as soon as the call for recommendation came around not because I got sick of seeing your ugly face but because I know how restless you've became. Our team stopped taking out-of-country missions the moment the war ended and…really, anyone with an eye can tell you are an action-junkie, despite your Nara blood. So there you have it. A position in our most notorious ANBU team. I will personally guarantee that you'll be thoroughly satisfied with all the adventure._**

 ** _PS: Shinai, just so you are aware, if you appear in the Bingo Book during your time with Team Wolf, I am washing my hands off you. Because no matter what they say, that notoriety has to be contagious. Just look at the Hyena-Jackal duo. I like my anonymity, thank you very much._**

He chuckled softly at his friend's antics, the gloominess he felt upon hearing about his transfer lifting. His thoughts quietened as he failed to pick up any subtle hints or hidden information. However…

Team Wolf. Consisting of Panther, Fox, Hyena, Jackal and the deceased Coyote.

Captain Wolf. Hatake Sakumo. The rising star in ANBU. Famous for his White Chakra Sabre. All-rounder S-rank jounin. Mysterious and distant to all save members of his team, with an admirable skill in instilling unwavering loyalty and trust. From the way the entire team operated, it was obvious they were a tight-knitted bunch, and the credit for that kind of bond no doubt goes to the leader. He could see himself taking orders from such a man. Tucking the paper in his desk's drawer, he laid down on his bed and yawned. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

He was up and about even before his alarm went off. The entire compound was near silent, save for the other Nara black-ops agents, one or two regular shinobi and the half-asleep guards on duty. He pulled on his mask and slipped away. The letter did not specify a particular meeting point, making him sigh in resignation. Seriously, being put to work so early in the morning was cruel. He made it halfway to Headquarters when a hand shot out to grab him. Instinctively, he threw himself down, right leg striking backwards in the same movement. Something blocked his foot and Spider whipped around, kunai in hand. The weapon would have flown from his hand to bury itself in his assailant had the sight of a wolf mask not deter him.

Damn, it was no wonder he did not sense the ANBU captain.

Immediately, the kunai returned to his pouch and Spider gave his new captain a nod of acknowledgment.

"Sir. Was that absolutely necessary?"

"Of course. A seasoned ANBU caught unawares in any situation is considered rusty. Fortunately…you don't seem to be. Good. I expect much from you, Spider, seeing as Crow has a high opinion of you and your abilities. Come, the others are waiting."

Spider said nothing, merely following silently behind Wolf and trying to remain calm as his captain led him further and further into the Forest of Death. The two dashed pass roaming creatures and deadly-looking vegetation until they came across a clearing. It was obvious from the scorch marks and splintered trees that the clearing was made just recently as a by-product of a fight. His eyes were immediately drawn to three figures that dropped lightly from the trees and greeted Wolf.

 _Strange. Weren't there meant to be four?_

"Captain."

"Panther. Fox. Hyena. Where's Jackal?"

As if summoned by name, the fourth and youngest member of Team Wolf rose from the shadows like a ghost. Spider kept both eyes on him as Jackal glided over to his teammates. At Wolf's nod, Spider removed his mask and introduced himself.

"Nara Shinai. Codename Spider. Support and intelligence specialist and part-time interrogator. I look forward to working with all of you."

The only female in their group removed her own mask, revealing long, braided dark green hair and brown eyes.

"Uyeda Ginsaki. Codename Panther. Precision and trap specialist. A pleasure meeting you, Spider."

"Fukuda Kiyomu. Or as you've known so far, Fox. Poison and close-combat specialist. I'm also the team's medic. It's good to be working with you fulltime now, Shinai."

"Uzumaki Inazuma, but Hyena when in this getup. Barrier specialist…doton and katon ninjutsu too, I guess…seeing as I have the typical Uzumaki insane stamina and reserves. It's nice to meet you. Oh, before I forget…you're not going to fall asleep at random intervals, right?"

A little bemused, Spider shook his head.

"…No, rest assured that I am not going to do anything of that sort. I can control my Nara laziness quite well when the situation calls for it."

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean, how many Nara is willing to get up at five in the morning? Also, before we continue further, here's some friendly advice. Get all your precious sleep while you can. Captain is a demon during training and Jackal doesn't hold back at all. Fox and Panther – don't get me started on _them_. They are by far – "

" _Hyena_."

Spider could do nothing but blink as a single word – tinged with exasperation and slight amusement – was able to halt the literal fountain of words spewing from the Uzumaki's mouth. The last member hovering at the outskirts moved his mask to the side and Spider froze for a second. It was one thing reading about a fellow black-ops agent and another to actually come face to face with them. The unexpectedly boyish face – still with traces of baby fat at the cheeks, imagine that – had thrown him off balance for a moment. As a jounin Nara and ANBU in the Intelligence department, he was entitled to looking through files up to and until high A-rank shinobi in Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. Through his twenty years of living as a shinobi, he has seen and read what it took to reach that level. Spider felt no pity for the young boy before him.

What he felt was…respect.

Not only for young Jackal, but for the entire team.

"Kurayami Hari. Jackal. Kenjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu specialist. Pleasure."

 _Impressive. A specialist in three areas. No doubt he earned his high A-rank threat status._

A smirk crossed his face as he replaced his mask.

 _This team_ , he reflected, _is one I can definitely work with. They are perfectly synchronised, each weakness covered by another's strength. Each strength further enhanced by another's support. Yes, I can see why they are so feared and revered._

Then a stray thought struck him and his Nara blood caused him to slump a little.

 _I need to keep up with them…how troublesome._

The weeks that followed were a storm of team training and A-rank missions. True to Hyena's words, Wolf mowed him down time and time again until his skills were sharper than ever and his clan's shadow jutsu became an instinctive weapon. By the time the month before the Suna exams came about, Spider was already well integrated into the legendary team, his Nara intellect allowing him to adapt excellently when partnered with any of his teammate. Needless to say, he was more often than not paired with Wolf himself, as the Hyena-Jackal duo rarely separated and the Panther-Fox pair had long and short range covered between them. Wolf, although officially classified as an all-rounder, was far better at close combat, leaving Spider to cover him from a distance or use his shadows to rip apart any enemies stupid enough to try and stab his captain in the back.

The dynamics he shared with Team Wolf was fundamentally different from the slightly lax atmosphere in his old team. It was never consistent, fluctuating easily from tranquil one moment to adrenaline-inducing in the next. It took 'troublesome' way beyond the ripping-hair-out-in-frustration phase. But granted, with people as boisterous as Inazuma to unnervingly silent like Hari, it was expected. Still, Spider quite liked his current situation, no matter how tiring it can be.

"Spider, time to go."

He acknowledged Panther with a nod and stood, slipping the kunai he pulled out on instinct back into his pouch.

Yes. It wasn't his perfect dream team and all that rot but…he wouldn't trade it for the world.

… …

… …

Minato streaked around the small apartment, frantically grabbing clothes, weapons and various other necessities. He was too excited to be annoyed at Hari's amused smirk, instead focusing on sealing everything away in the large scroll he intended to bring with him to Suna. Once again, he mentally punched a fist in the air.

The chuunin exams! Imagine that! Only a year as genin and Jiraiya-sensei was confident enough in their abilities to pass the test!

And pass they would. His team had trained non-stop, against sensei himself, against his friends and most importantly, against a few chuunin and tokubetsu jounin Jiraiya-sensei managed to convince into sparring during their free time.

Minato had a faint inkling about why his teacher was pushing them. Beneath the pervert's goofy grins and over-the-top attitude, there were times his eyes turned calculating and hard, evaluating and assessing as they sparred with higher calibre opponents. It was as they said: You don't become an exceptional shinobi by being soft. Ever since his team signed and handed over the consent form for the chuunin exams, the types of missions Jiraiya secured for them changed. No more were they simple escorts or protection details. It became elimination after elimination.

The memory of the first bandit-extermination was crystal clear. Hizashi's expression did not change as sensei gave them a brief run-down and neither did his. Although the two of them had not directly taken a life, they knew what to expect. In contrast, Bihara had paled, eyes going wide with shock. She had been silent the entire way, even as the bandits leaped out from the trees in a poor attempt at ambush. Instinctively the team slipped into the well-practised triangle formation, kunai out and slicing through grown men. No words were passed between them. It was only until an arrow from Bihara's custom crossbow fell the last bandit did they freeze. The sound of the corpse hitting the ground snapped them out of their daze. Minato vaguely remembered the disgust he felt towards the sensation of cooling blood on his hands, and the dry-heaving that came shortly after. Jiraiya had hauled their unresponsive selves away from the scene and set up camp, nursing them with uncharacteristic seriousness and understanding, talking to them until exhaustion claimed their minds.

Upon returning to Konoha, Minato had all but fled to his apartment, nearly hyperventilating as he cried for his older brother in all but blood. Hari entered the house a minute later, still clad in his white armour, black streaked mask pulled to the side. He held Minato as the younger boy shuddered and spent the remainder of the day listening and soothing away the horror.

His hands brushed against the cold surface, jolting him out of his thoughts. It seemed in his half-distracted state, he still managed to pack everything in. Glancing at Hari still perched on the corner of the dining table, Minato stepped forward and hugged him around the waist. A hand ruffled his hair.

"Excited, chibi?"

"Partly. Although the nervousness is starting to set in as well."

An amused snort.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran yourself ragged, knowing you. But I'm sure you'll be fine."

He nudged Minato back a little and retrieved a package from above the pantry, handing it to Minato with a fond quirk of his lips.

"Here. It's both an early birthday present and congratulations for being entered into the chuunin exams. Go on, open it."

Warmth blossomed in Minato's chest and he carefully pulled away the Konoha-pattered wrapping paper. Two sets of outfits were revealed, both of similar cut but different colours, one dark blue and the other dark green. Upon closer inspection, Minato recognised them to be combat-orientated shirt and pants. The material was light but durable, meant to be put through the grinder and still come out reasonably intact. As according to his specialisation in ninjutsu and taijutsu, the cloth was reinforced in areas where the most damage will be sustained – the sleeves and lower parts of the pants. For the second time in the span of as many minutes, Minato launched himself at Hari, elated thanks pouring from his mouth.

"It was the least I can do, Minato. These exams are serious business and if these clothes can help in any way, then…anyway, you might want to try those on in case it doesn't fit or something."

They were, of course, a perfect fit and a part of Minato wanted to roll his eyes at the instances of self-doubt Hari sometimes have. Really, he was the perfect brother-figure anyone could ask for.

… …

"Good luck!"

"Kick ass for us!"

"One of you had better make it to the finals!"

Minato laughed at his friends' exuberant farewells. Team Jiraiya and Fubuki were preparing to set off, the chuunin on gate duty at the West Gate also joining in at shouting encouragements. A hand landed on his shoulder and Minato was pulled in Hari's slightly stiff and awkward hug.

"Take care of yourself, otouto. I'll see you there at the second stage of the exams."

Minato's eyes widened at the declaration.

"You are…"

Hari merely placed a finger to his lips and gave a small smile.

"Have fun, chibi."

… …

… …

The schedule for the month-long trip to Sunagakure was fairly simple. The Konoha group would head south-west to Tanzaku Gai which would take a week. They would spend one night in an inn before spending another week on the road to the base located on the border of Fire and River. The next one and a half to two weeks would be a straight road through River, after which the last couple of days would see them arriving at Suna a full week before the first stage of the examination commence. Of course, the trip was littered with training sessions, in teams and individually. Jiraiya and Fubuki were seizing this opportunity to get all six genins adapt to environments differing to the thick forestry of Fire Country. Both jounin-sensei, well aware that the last stage might pit Leaf against Leaf, decided to train their teams away from each other as long as they were in Fire territory. It wasn't the best way to keep their aces hidden as flashes of light and the occasional explosion will spill over, disrupting the other, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Minato did not know why their teachers even bothered. All six of them were friends and hid no techniques from everyone in their little group. Instead, they had their own specialisation and/or clan techniques, which served as their ace in trying to one-up each other. In friendly competition, of course. As the forest thinned out and more streams started to make an appearance, the Konoha group stuck together, not letting the other out of sight for lengthy periods of time.

The vegetation in the Land of River was disappointing. A sentiment shared by every true-blooded Konoha-nin. Their home was in the forest, and the lack of suitable trees to rest in grated on their nerves. It wasn't a big issue, seeing as they did bring sufficient camping equipment along, but it simply wasn't as comfortable. Minato missed the lovely cool shade of the layers upon layers of leaves, the firm, cosy cradle that was the thick branch of a Hashirama tree. Sleeping in a tent just wasn't the same. He dreaded the day they reached Suna.

Sand and heat. That pretty much summed up the Land of Wind. The days were scorching and the nights freezing. He would gladly trade living in River anytime. At least River had an abundance of water…and mouth-watering poultry. What kind of tasty treats could one get in a desert? Fried lizard? Urgh.

They were right on schedule, arriving outside Sunagakure's gates in the late afternoon. The two shinobi on guard duty paled upon seeing Jiraiya's formidable form. They scanned the papers offered to them quickly, checking only for signs of forgery before ushering the Konoha shinobi in. The group of eight drew lots of stares from civilian and shinobi alike, all wary about having Leaf-nin wandering around their village, especially one-third of the Densetsu no Sanin. A stark reminder of a war that ended not too long ago. The Kazekage's personal bodyguards had led them to a relatively large inn westward of the Kage's compound, citing it was specifically reserved for the Konoha genin teams and any delegates that would arrive at later dates. Behind the inn was a private training ground, full of shifting sand and poisonous scorpions. On the second day of their arrival and after the three hours training session, Jiraiya-sensei tossed a pouch-full of ryo at Minato, telling him to take the other genins out for food and fun. In other words, _scout the area and take note of foreign teams_.

When the morning of the exams came around, they had a scroll full of scribbles on their potential competition. The teams were as followed: three Suna, two Iwa, two Kumo, two Kiri, two Ame, one Kusa, one Taki, and of course, two Konoha. As the fifteen teams gathered outside the entrance to an underground facility, Minato could clearly see the age difference between all the other genins and his fellow Leaf genins. Even the youngest foreign participant was at least two years older than Hizashi, who was fast approaching eleven. Fubuki had calmly assessed the crowd and dismissed them in the next glance.

"Last-minute advice," she said in a low tone. "Don't be intimidated by their age. Some of them have even less experience than you do. That means they have not felt true killing-intent, let alone bloodied their hands. I don't know why their leaders even authorised their participation. But that's beside the point. You know who the real threats are."

"Well, good luck brats. I expect to see all of you advance to the next stage."

Jiraiya gave them a thumbs-up and a huge grin before he shunshin away with the other jounin-sensei.

As soon as the last jounin relocated to the waiting lounge overlooking the testing area, the proctor for the first stage clapped once. The noise died down instantly.

"Genins, pay attention. I will say this only once. The first test will be conducted in an underground facility. It has only one entrance and one exit. You have twenty four hours to get out of there. Anyone still left inside once the time limit is reached will be disqualified. I believe you have all signed the contract handed out to your teachers. If you have not, do so now. Suna will not be held responsible for any deaths that may occur in the duration of the chuunin exams."

No one moved and the proctor gave a vicious smile.

"Very well. Commence!"

… …

… …

 _Proctors are always misleading. They only give out the barest information necessary. It's their job, after all._

Jiraiya had given them that random bit of information one morning as he nursed a hangover and they bombarded him with questions. How true that statement was proving now. The old proctor had given them the impression that it was a facility, hinting to an underground base of some sort. It couldn't have been further from the truth. This 'facility' was a maze of underground tunnels. It had one humungous entrance which immediately split in five different directions ten meters in, each leading either left or right. Thus, the interior was completely dark as no sunlight could filter in through the tunnel openings after that initial turn. But on the plus side, the tunnels were fairly large so there was no need to squeeze.

Approximately fifteen minutes of blindly groping the walls of the leftmost tunnel, Minato paused at the front of the group and frowned. They could not afford to go on like this. Navigating this maze in the dark would take more than a whole day.

"Kushina-san, do you have any seals for night vision?"

"Ehh…Mito-sama showed me a version of something similar, but it only has a pretty short range."

"Doesn't matter. Some vision is better than none."

"Okay. Someone give me enough light so I can actually see what I'm doing."

Few heartbeats later, a small flame emerged, casting their surroundings in a faint orange glow. Kushina pulled out her sealing brush and drew a small kanji in the middle of Mikoto's forehead. One by one they had the seal etched with Minato taking an utmost care in replicating the seal onto Kushina's own forehead. Once the fire in Mikoto's hand was extinguished, Minato pumped a small amount of chakra into his seal.

The world turned blue. Granted, he could see a few meters in front of him well enough, but it was slightly disconcerting. Blinking a few times to adjust to his altered vision, Minato squawked in surprise as Hizashi abruptly pulled him down. A projectile buried itself in the wall his neck was level with.

"Poison." Chouza said as he examined the senbon. "It's a mild paralysis. You would have been fine in an hour's time if it had wounded you."

"Be careful where you put your feet. There are pressure plates hidden beneath the sand. I think I should lead from here on, Minato. My Byakugan can pick out the traps."

"Right. Everyone, form a line behind Hizashi and try not to step out of line. These traps could be deadly."

And so the group of six made their way smoothly from there, until they encountered a dead end. As if on cue, Chouza's stomach rumbled.

"That's the three-hour mark," Chouza said absently as he pulled out a box of chips from his back pouch. "Sorry guys, I need to get some more food into my stomach to last another three hours. I guess this is one of the rare occasion my fast metabolism is useful."

Hizashi huffed in amusement and sank to the floor, deactivating his Byakugan.

"Take all the time you need, Chouza-kun. My body has reached its limit. Let me rest a while and I'll be able to keep my Byakugan activated for about two hours straight once more."

"Do you need a soldier pill, Hizashi-san?"

"I should be fine without it, Mikoto-san. Save them for later. Byakugan is not as chakra-intensive as the Sharingan is for you. I am merely experiencing mild headache due to mental-strain."

"Well, while we are resting here, how about thinking of a way pass this stupid dead end? I don't fancy turning back around and entering one of those random diverging path we came across."

"I feel like we are missing something. It seems so crazy to let a bunch of genin run wild in an underground maze and expect all of them to navigate their way out in a day. One can probably get lost in here for days!"

"Hmm…good point. Maybe something that acts like a marker or a pointer to direct you?"

"…that's always a possibility. I saw some strange swirls of chakra up the sides of the walls, but I thought they were traps of some sort."

"Hizashi, did you see anything of that sort near here before you deactivated your Byakugan?"

"Yes, I did. There is one right – "

" _Shh…_ "

Everyone instantly tensed as Minato's harsh whisper killed all noise from the group. His brow furrowed in concentration and his fingers flew through signs.

 _(Two teams approaching. Average genin level. Closest coming from the dead end straight at us. Second from above, nine o'clock.)_

The Leaf genins retreated from the dead end, splitting into their regular teams. Minato, Hizashi and Bihara settled into their taijutsu stance, ready to engage the first foreign genin that made it through.

It was as though the rock and sand themselves came alive. If Minato did not know they were, in fact, the cause of a genin coming through a solid obstacle, he would have freaked a little. A head emerged, revealing a Kiri headband. Even before the emerging genin finished coming through, Hizashi struck, fingers tapping the teen between his eyes. The Kiri genin collapsed, unconscious, just as his other teammates emerged.

"Well, lookie. What do we have here, Zaichi?"

"Heh, it seems the tree-huggers do take _teamwork_ to the next level. They even stick together despite being different teams."

"Lucky us, we get to eliminate Leaf right at – "

He was cut off by a foot to the face. Minato scowled as he sent his opponent slamming into the wall he came from, knocking him out.

 _Thwang!_

Minato whipped around to see Bihara snagging the last genin in a chokehold with her spare bowstring, pushing chakra into her limbs to ensure she did not lose her grip. A moment of brief struggle and the entire Kiri team was out of the count. Hizashi proceeded to drape them on top of each other before binding their hands and feet with shinobi wire.

"Less competition this way," he stated with a righteous smirk.

It was then the second team Minato sensed passed right over their heads.

"…huh."

"What is it?"

"It seems there are tunnels above us as well. The second team just went right over."

"Oh, that's great. We're literally stuck in the middle of nowhere. Tunnels to our left, right, centre and now _above_? Please don't tell me there're tunnels under our feet too."

"Relax, Bihara-chan. How far is your sensor radius, Minato-kun?"

"If I really push it, maybe half the size of Konoha? I'm not exactly sure how far I can go, since there are a lot of higher-level shinobi in Konoha, and sensing all of their chakra signatures overwhelms me every time I extend too far. But I can give it a try now. Anything below high-chuunin chakra-levels I can handle."

"Ok, give it a shot."

Minato laid a hand on the ground, closed his eyes and concentrated. His sensing abilities had always been a constant in his life. He had never shut it off, too used to be able to sense some sort of life around, even when he slept. So used to it was he that it became an unconscious thought. He visualised it as some sort of bubble exuding from his being, encompassing a constant hundred meters or so in every direction. In this way, he focussed, feeling for the edges of his consciousness and pushing, extending its reach as far as possible. As his sensory range widened, he mentally mapped the area. All fifteen teams were still trapped in the maze, some moving, others seemed to have given up. Then a group of three moving fast and confidently shot pass the edge of his conscience and he latched onto them.

 _Two tunnels above, through to the left, one down and straight ahead…three jumps right, one down…a left again and straight…there!_

The three genin signatures exited the maze, heading straight to the bigger signature of the proctor. Releasing the effort he made to extend his senses, Minato opened his eyes, slightly surprised to find himself panting. His friends kindly allowed him time to regain his breath. A few moments later, he pushed himself to his feet and grinned.

"A team made it through. I tracked their route and have it memorised. As long as we can find the correct gate thing, we can get through this maze."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Hizashi stood gracefully, veins bulging at his temples as his Byakugan activated.

"There's the gate directly in front of us, and there's one on the ceiling of this tunnel a few steps away. Which way should we head, Minato?"

"Up."

After much running, evading projectiles and bulldozing through startled genin teams – the look on their faces! Ha! –, the Leaf teams stumbled out into the late afternoon sun. Dust-caked and puffing, they swore colourfully as all six forgot to stop powering the night-vision seal on their foreheads. Scrubbing the kanji away, Minato shielded his face and slowly opened his eyes, not wanting a repeat of stabbing pain as sudden sunlight assaulted his sensitive eyes.

"Well? Are you brats going to lie there and wait until the day is over or are you going to come over here and qualify yourselves for the next round?"

The gruff-looking proctor's face split into a smile as the last Konoha genin signed their names on his paper.

"Congratulations, I suppose. You're the third and fourth teams out. First and second was Suna, obviously. I'm impressed you managed as well as you did. I doubt Konoha have anything like this under all those trees."

"No we don't, Sir. But I'll be sure to inform Hokage-sama about the unfortunate lack of such a…riveting…facility."

The proctor scoffed in amusement.

"You do that brat. And when this alliance goes through, we'd be demanding a Forest of Death."

Their respective teachers grabbed them in a bear hug the moment the jounins were allowed out of the lounge.

"That sure showed them!" Jiraiya-sensei grinned as he tucked into Fubuki's homemade dinner. "I remember the stories they have about Suna's maze. Almost as famous as our Forest of Death. You've got to tell me how you managed to get out just behind the Sand teams in less than six hours, even!"

Fubuki-sensei shoved a bottle of sake at Jiraiya and turned to them.

"Okay, before you start celebrating, you've got two days of downtime. One to rest and recover and the next to welcome the foreign delegates. On the third day, the second stage of the exams begin."

"Sensei, do you have any clue as to what the second stage might involve?"

"Hmm…let's see. The third stage has always been tournament-orientated, which means intelligence and knowledge would most definitely be tested in the second stage. The Maze involved strategic and analytical skills, so it would not be tested again."

"Okay. So there's a chance of the next test being a written one?"

"I would say yes, but then each time the exam is hosted, there is no guarantee of having a written test. Who knows what Suna might come up with next?"

… …

… …

"Is it really necessary to make such a big fuss over this? It's only Hokage-sama leaving for a couple of months at most!"

"It is precisely because Hokage-sama is leaving for two months. Civilians have an unfathomable need to see people off even if it was for a day or so. We could have gotten away with sneaking out of the village if we were only planning to leave for a week at most. But the entire populace needs to know if the most powerful shinobi in the Village would be travelling to another Village for such a long time. We cannot get away with barring civilians from seeing the Hokage for a month. Hence the very troublesome process."

"Hey, at least be grateful we're not Captain. _He_ has to be down there with Hokage-sama while _we_ will be away from lengthy farewells and threats from the council about what they would do to us if even a hair on our esteemed leader's head is harmed."

Inazuma winced.

"That happen often?"

"Every time." Kiyomu replied with a good-natured roll of his eyes. "But you've got to admit, they are pretty creative with their threats. You never hear the same one twice."

"There's something I would like to ask – "

"Are we paying those old farts to come up with new threats instead of new ideas to better this village?"

Hari cuffed Inazuma for the interruption.

"I would like to know what we'll be doing when Hokage-sama is being sent-off."

"Waiting at the gates for Hokage-sama and Captain, of course. We're like the sedan chair bearers of lords in the Land of Iron. We sit there regardless of rain, hail or storm and wait for our lord to arrive. Then we can set off. It's all about etiquette, Hari-kun."

"Sakumo-kun. I was under the impression that your team would be more professional." The Sandaime Hokage's eyes glinted with humour as he straightened, finally ready to head out of the Tower and to the crowd awaiting his arrival. "Or should I be worried about one of you spiking the Kazekage's tea just because you're bored? If so, please speak up. I do not wish to deal with a drunk Kouseki again."

"Oh, no need to fret, Hokage-sama! We're very professional. It's just that our personality switch have yet to activate." Inazuma pointed to the hyena mask sitting on his head. "See?"

"This is why I avoid them whenever they're benched from ANBU, Hiruzen-sama. Getting close to that would be fatal to your mental health. Hari-kun, have I told you how much I admire your ability to stay sane with Inazuma hanging around you nearly twenty-four-seven."

"This makes thirty, Captain."

Sakumo huffed, pulling his own wolf mask over his face.

"Come on, team. Time to head out."

In a blink of an eye, the lively team was replaced with five serious ANBU agents.

Wolf moved towards the door.

"By your leave, Hiruzen-sama."

The Hokage regarded Team Wolf with a smile.

"I entrust my wellbeing in your capable hands. Don't let me down, Team Wolf."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Well then, Suna and a new potential ally awaits. Let us be off."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mmm...a bit rushed, I know, but I didn't want to write the whole trip there and whatnot. The next chapter will most likely be second and third stage together. It'll be way longer than this one, that's for sure. Also, more excitement to make up for this one.

One other thing I would like to address. I know quite a few of you want Hari paired with someone. I _may_ be able to pull off writing romance, but having no actual experience and all that, what I have attempted to write comes out cliche and stiff. There's a reason why one of the genre is Friendship. You'd just have to go with friendship bonds being enough to help Hari's dark, gloomy self out. I'm sorry for the disappointment but there you have it...

If you really cannot handle that, then maybe if you squint and rotate your head 180 degrees, there are hints of pairings. I am also going to put up another fic that will contain scenes/oneshots/AUs of my other full-length fics if you really want to see Hari with someone, you can prompt me.

Wow, that's got to be the longest AN I've written. Anyway, what did you think about this chapter?

Complains? Thoughts?

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	8. Kidnappings and Suna Stage Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

All huge thanks to all reviewers, favourites and followers. I may not acknowledge you guys in every post but know that they are always treasured!

Enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Kazekage-sama."

Kouseki grunted in acknowledgment, not turning away from the window. From his office located at the top of the Kazekage tower, he had a lovely and unobstructed view of Suna's arena. It was very early in the morning, but already a steady stream of excited civilians were making their way towards the protected section – constructed in a way so that non-shinobi would be able to fully appreciate each fight without endangering their lives. Mobile stores with varying merchandise were beginning to emerge in the arena's proximity. The Sandaime Kazekage took a few moments to savour the peaceful lull of noise drifting up to his office before turning his full attention to Nakamura Setsumei, his secretary, one of the various captains of the Puppet Brigade and unofficial leader of his selected guards for the next month or so.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Sir. The Tsuchikage and Mizukage have arrived. Even as we speak, they are being escorted to their respective barracks to freshen up before the festival commences."

"Very good. And the others?"

"The Raikage will be here within the hour. As for the Hokage…it seems like he has yet to cross our border."

Kouseki laughed at her insulted tone. "Sarutobi Hiruzen is a crafty old man with a secret love for dramatics. Whatever his reason for not arriving a few hours earlier, I can guarantee he will not turn up late."

"So the little parade before the ceremony…?"

"Will commence as scheduled. No need for delays."

"As you wish, Kazekage-sama. It's your nose that's going to suffer, not mine." His secretary rolled her eyes and walked away, her peeved rants floated through the left-open door. _"Seriously, to arrive just on time for the announcement ceremony…what kind of irresponsible Kage does that…"_

Kouseki trudged back to his desk, shifting through the small stack of paperwork distractedly. In truth, he was a little apprehensive about the alliance talk, more so than the surprise he felt at the quick reply to his proposal, and even more startled to learn that Hiruzen himself was going to be present for the duration of the negotiation. Usually, diplomats were sent to hash out the details before reports were written up and handed over to the Daimyo. To have the Kage on the receiving end of the proposal personally handling the nitty-gritties signified the value Hiruzen placed on this alliance.

Hence his trepidation. While Suna did not take as active a role in the Second Shinobi War as the other Great Villages, they did seize the opportunity to eat away at the Land of Rivers, edging their border further and further in. It took the loss of only two Leaf outpost in that region to attract the Hokage's attention. Thus commenced the short and brutal skirmishes between Konoha's forces and the majority of Suna's Puppet Brigade across Kawa. As the war stretched on, it was clear Konoha-nins had the upper hand, more used to fighting in tropical-like terrain than the desert-dwellers. But still the Sand clung on, too invested – physically, mentally, emotionally – in this conflict to give up and pull out, for doing so would be spitting on the graves of their comrades. So they fought on.

In the initial stages, when they still had their Nidaime and Kouseki was still a frontline jounin, Suna fared the best among the other invading nations. However, Konoha had a final trump card. The famous – or infamous, depending on one's perspective – S-rank ANBU team. The original members earned their individual names on the near-decade long battlefield, each terrifying in their own right. Together in a squad, they were most enemies' worst nightmare. In less than a week and at the cost of two members, that squad forced the Sand's eventual surrender. Left with just enough active men to defend their own borders, Suna pulled out of Fire and River Country to lick their wounds.

Hence Kouseki thought that his mixed feelings on hosting the Kage he indirectly provoked was justified. It had been a while since their last clash, when he was a bigheaded, newly-minted jounin trying his luck at landing a hit on the lauded God of Shinobi. They had a few more fights, – more of a less-controlled spar that somehow always degrades into drinking – conversations that he can only half-recall and then permission to call each other by name. They weren't _friends_ , at least that was Kouseki's own opinion, but they were more than acquaintances. Needless to say, it was a complex relationship.

And he just made it slightly more complicated.

 _Through no fault of your own_ , a small voice in the back of his head spoke and he agreed. It was his damn predecessor's fault. How dare he offed himself and foisted all the kami-forsaken problems on his poor successor!

Between running the village and researching Shukaku's unique sand manipulation abilities to enhance his own magnetic release, he barely had time for anything else. The only upside to the hectic last four years of his life was the fact that he was so very close to mastering his 'Iron Sand' technique.

Growling, the Kazekage tossed his pen aside and sprawled gracelessly in his chair, tipping his head back to stare listlessly at the ceiling and the lazily spinning fan. There wasn't any point trying to work when he couldn't concentrate.

"Shirking work again, I see, Kazekage-sama."

"Get off my case, Setsumei. At least I'm still ahead. These don't require looking at for the next week or so."

His secretary's long-suffering sigh annoyed him enough that he willingly mastered up the energy to cross his arms and glare. "Whatever. You have an hour to get ready, Sir. If you're not done when I come back in, prepare to be humiliated."

"And you'll be fired."

Setsumei simply laughed in his face, the vertical scars that ran down the left side of her lips contorted, making her look more vicious. "Hmph, if you can handle yourself as well as you do your enemies, I wouldn't need to be here, _Kouseki-chan_."

All curses upon his friend's older sister and her secret stash of embarrassing photos.

An hour later, he emerged in his full Kage robes, hat pulled low and veil tied securely to protect against the scraping wind. His chosen trio of guards fell into step behind him and together, they made their leisurely way towards the arena, frequently stopping to greet the excited population. The shinobi forces not on duty were also starting to gather, converging around their leader in a loose formation.

In the middle of the group, he could feel the uneasiness and tension gripping the majority of his forces. He could sympathise, really. Suna is the first village to host other Kages and their elite bodyguards after the war, and as such, any flaws or mishaps would be exploited. The one recently held in Kumo did not count, seeing as only its allies participated. But it couldn't be helped. Konoha hosted the last exams before the war, and none of the smaller villages would willingly step into Kiri, Kumo, or Iwa, let alone _permit_ them unrestricted entry into their own village. Besides the Hokage, Kouseki was hesitant to drop his guard around the others. The foreign delegations will consist entirely of A-rank nins or higher, which did not ease his mind at all.

Stepping onto the small platform jutting out from the sheltered lounge above the other tilled seating reserved for the Kage and special guests, Kouseki looked the crowd over as they quietened. He grimaced behind his veil. Speeches were not his thing.

"Citizens of Suna and foreign visitors, I welcome you to the first multi-national chuunin exams held in the Land of Wind in the last ten years. As you are all aware, the chuunin exams is more than just a way for genins to showcase their skills and abilities. Granted, that's the reason we all came to watch. But it is ultimately a challenge for the next generation. Even if they have the skills, do they have the resolve to take on harder tasks, shoulder greater responsibilities…and more importantly, be able to lead well when called to? This is a virtual battlefield that will determine the worthy. As such, we have a few…prestigious guests among us today. Setsumei, if you would?"

"It would be my pleasure, Kazekage-sama. From Kumogakure, Raikage Ā-dono and entourage. Dōzo."

The burly dark-skinned Kage walked towards him, each step smooth and purposeful. Behind, two S-ranks flanked him – kenjutsu and ration ninjutsu specialists – followed by four A-ranks and a duo of fresh-faced youths who were new jounin at best.

Kouseki mentally ran through the layout and positions of his own elite forces. If the Mizukage and Tsuchikage both brought entourages of similar strength, he needed to be sure his own forces would be able to protect his village at the all cost.

Exchanging respectful nods, the Kazekage watched as Ā claimed the seat to his immediate left. A pleased smile tugged at his lips. He did not object to seating close to the muscular Lightning leader. It was better than sharing the same space with the icy Hyouzan or stuffy Kurotsuchi at any rate.

"From Iwagakure, Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi Onoki-dono and entourage. Dōzo."

Two S-ranks, two A-ranks and five B-ranks. It was surprising to note that Iwa still had a couple of powerhouses left alive.

"From Kirigakure, Mizukage Hyouzan Suiken-dono and entourage. Dōzo."

Murmurs broke out even as his own guards shifted a little. Kouseki's eyes narrowed distrustfully at the three Swordsmen of the Mist and their apprentices. Each had an unsettling grin on their faces, their barely leashed chakra making his fingers twitch, iron powder trickling down his arms beneath his sleeves itching to wrap itself around the Mist shinobi. However, he staved off the urge and managed to keep all negative emotions out of his greeting. His gaze did not leave the group until they occupied the leftmost seat.

"From Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen and entourage. Dō…zo…"

Kouseki blinked as Setsumei trailed off. The silence that gripped the entire arena was deafening. In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of the other Kages stiffening in their seats, guards snapping to attention and drawing closer to their leaders, hands drifting to grip their respective weapons. Each and every well-honed chakra sharpened, ready for instant use.

 _"Is that…?"_

 _"Well shit…to see them this close…"_

 _"And here I thought the Kiri Swordsmen will take the cake."_

 _"Kami-sama…to think the Hokage will come with_ them _…"_

 _"…Sensei? Are you sure we're…_ well-equipped _…to handle them?"_

 _"Hey, take a look at those two. I thought they would be taller, y'know…"_

 _"Tch. What so special about them anyway?"_

 _"_ Shut up. _They can hear you, morons. I don't want a kunai to the throat before I even make chuunin."_

Kouseki grimaced. Trust Hiruzen to pull something like this. He could see the satisfaction in the Hokage's eyes at the mixture of fear and awe radiating from the gathered mass. All eyes were transfixed on the approaching delegation. He felt every guard tense as the group drew closer. The Kazekage couldn't blame them, really. How often was it that one got to see _the_ S-rank ANBU squad in full view, with them not aiming to cut your life short? The painted masks alone made a more than intimidating sight. Heck, even Kiri's hunter-nins' demon theme masks had nothing on them. And the Leaf's depicted _animals_. Seriously, how did they pull it off? Especially Cat. Or Mouse.

…And his thoughts were wandering again.

Hiruzen came to a halt before him and Kouseki took the small pause to observe the other man and his guards. White spotless surfaces, wrinkleless garments and heavy atmosphere, they looked as if they just stepped out of Konoha and shunshin here, not traverse across muddy terrains and sandy desert on foot. Then again, maybe that was exactly what they did.

"I'm glad you could make it, Hiruzen," he remarked drily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Kouseki." The Hokage smirked, moving slowly pass the other Kages to the only seat on the Kazekage's immediate right.

The ANBU squad did not spare anyone a moment of their attention, masked faces fixed forward. (Not that they had any need to, seeing as everyone else was too scared to attempt anything in the presence of the full squad.) Kouseki would bet his entire year's pay that they were very aware of everyone in their proximity, marking all noteworthy threats. He inwardly snorted as young Rasa flinched violently when the Jackal-Hyena duo moved to stand beside him, arms crossed and body deceptively relaxed. His little cousin subtly inched away from the Jackal-mask one, who in turn merely dismissed him with a glance.

Kouseki's yellow eyes roved over the arena and he raised his hand once more, drawing all attention back to him. It took longer than expected for the buzz to die down.

"Now that our guests have arrived, let's not waste any more time. Our presence here is for the sake of watching the prowess of our next generation of shinobi. Thus, without further ado…genins, step forward!"

One by one the teams puffed onto stage, their jounin-sensei standing at attention behind their genins. There were ten in total: three Suna, two Konoha, one Iwa, one Kumo, one Kiri, one Ame and one Taki.

"Congratulations on making it to the Second Stage, however, it is still too early to celebrate. Tomorrow, you will face your second task so I suggest getting sufficient rest in preparation. But today…let the festival begin!"

… …

… …

He was lying spread-eagle on hard, sandy ground. That was the first thing Minato registered as he groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. The second thing was his dully throbbing head. Not finding the drive to open his eyes just yet, he moved his various limbs and muscles experimentally, relaxing slightly as he realised they were in perfect working condition. Minato forced himself to a sitting position, slightly dazed eyes blinking as he surveyed his surroundings.

 _What in the Sage of Six Paths' name happened?_

The last thing he remembered was meeting the proctor in a small room with his team, made to sign another warrant, the cloying sweet smell, then…he woke up here. He extended his senses, frowning when none of the chakra signatures he brushed over were familiar. Rolling his shoulder and flexing his legs, the genin stood, drawing a kunai from the thigh holster as a precaution.

A piece of paper fell from his open pouch strapped to his waist.

 _Find them. The minor effects would have already settled in. Another hour and you will start to feel_ real _pain which doubles every hour. Good luck genin brats._

 _PS: Watch out for scorpions. They are unnaturally active this year, especially around colourful looking things._

Minato examined the entire note before squinting up at the sky. It was late morning, about ten or so. That means he had approximately half an hour to find another person in this desert and compare notes. Because he was quite certain he did not possess the entire clue to the test. He made his way silently towards where he had felt the first stirring signature, steadily ignoring the slight burning in his throat and still persisting headache.

Minato heard the boy even before he saw him. A long string of muttered curses came from behind a ragged boulder.

"…rip that shitty son of a bitch ta shreds and stitch 'im back together again so I can continually kick the stuffing outta 'im and – who's there?"

Minato stopped where he was and smiled innocently, lifting his empty hands to in the universal 'come in peace' gesture. His hastily stowed away kunai was threatening to fall out of his sleeve. He glance briefly downwards at the hitai-ate strapped to the other genin's left bicep.

 _Suna. Bullseye, he may know something extra about this test. And hopefully have the other part of the clue._

"Oh, a Leaf…wait, ya look kinda familiar…" A lightbulb seemed to flick on behind his dark eyes. "That's right, ya that crazy kid who went flying pass us in the Maze!"

Minato gave a hesitant grin and scratched his head sheepishly. "Ah…I guess so?"

However the other boy wasn't listening. A series of emotions flickered across his tan face. Recognition, surprise, confusion and finally thoughtfulness.

"Hmm…this is quite a development. Kid, what did ya say ya name was?"

"I didn't. But it is Minato. Namikaze Minato."

This time, the flash of satisfaction was clear. "Soyokaze Kazan. Now, don't suppose my good luck's still holding and that ya have the second part ta this puzzle?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

Minto moved out of the blazing sun and into the shade cast by the deformed rock to hand over his note. Soyokaze laughed in equal parts surprise and delight, his voice scratchy as a result of puberty.

 _Entwined with both day and night, one in shade, one in light. Unmoving killers and saviours both, they give hope to the dying when crushed. If you want to live_

 _Find them. The minor effects would have already settled in. Another hour and you will start to feel_ real _pain. Good luck genin brats._

 _PS: Watch out for scorpions. They are unnaturally active this year, especially around colourful looking things._

"Poison." Minto muttered with no trace of doubt. "Probably weak to low moderate, seeing as the effects are not too severe. Mild headaches, slightly stiff muscles…"

"Oh, an aspiring poison specialist?"

"No, not even close. The Academy had a few lessons on poisons and antidotes. They were quite fascinating. Ask me something more advanced than identifying the strength of poisons and I wouldn't know where to start."

"Alrighty then. Leave the poison stuff ta me. But before we do anything…I'm not gonna help for free, ya know. We may be allies in the near future, but I want a favour for this."

Minato frowned. Owing favours was risky. It was the one of the few things that shinobi were honour-bound to fulfil, and the receiver could call in on that favour anytime, as long as the giver was still alive. Hence, giving a favour to strangers only occurred in the stickiest of situations. He reckoned he could pass this test without the Suna genin's help, he just had to locate his Konoha comrades and –

Dammit. Looks like that option was out. Something was blocking his senses. No matter how hard he tried, nothing registered besides his own and Soyokaze's. It must have activated the moment he reined it in and focused on this genin's signature. One final attempt and Minato gave up, tucking this discovery away for later investigation.

"Don't look so worried, Namikaze. I just want ta take ya ta meet some people after we get outta 'ere."

"That's it?"

"Well…what happens after would be totally outta my hands. Nothing life threatening, I promise."

"Hmm…I guess there's no other way. It's a deal Soyokaze."

The Sand-nin rubbed his hands together with a self-satisfied grin.

"Okay, now ta figure this shitty puzzle out. I swear Asano-sensei was the one who came up with this. He's crap at making up poetry. This stage is meant ta test intelligence and knowledge. Knowledge about poisons and antidotes, sure. But intelligence? Pah, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone figured it out."

"If they want to give an easy test, who am I to complain? I bet the real test will come in the form of the third stage."

"What with all the foreign delegates, yeah totally. Say, ya leader really went all out, eh?"

Minato merely shrugged. He did not know what all the fuss was about. It wasn't as if Team Wolf were going to do anything in Sunagakure. They were there for intimidation at best and pieces to show off at worst – Hari's words, not his. The only thing Minato was concerned about was getting into the finals of the tournament. He did not want to disappoint either Hari or himself.

"Hey kid, d'ya know desert nightshade and hemlock when ya come across one?"

"If they look anything like the ones found in tropical land, yes. Why?"

" _'Entwined in both day and night_ ', where ya find one, ya find the other. ' _One in shade, one in light_ ', that speaks for itself. Nightshade grows best in the night under moonlight, hemlock in the day under some shade. Can't be any others seeing as those make more potent poisons. After that, plants obviously don't move, and the only way ta kill – or in this case cure – someone using its flowers as raw material is ta crush 'em. Ayish…"

The disgusted and resigned noise Soyokaze made reminded him sorely of Shikaku when the Academy teacher forced all of them on the track for a ten-lap endurance run.

"What is it?" Minato asked as he unsealed a bottle from his belt and took a swig.

"Scorpions. If I know 'em well, and I think I do seeing as I grew up in the damn _desert_ , they should be less active now, especially during this time. It's too hot for them ta be moving 'round."

"So in other words, the ones we encounter would be fake or summons."

"I'm leaning towards summons. Kami damn it. I knew this wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. Ah, no point dwelling on it. Anymore thinking and I'll swallow my senbon. Come on, kid. Let's get outta here before the hour's up and the sun fries us ta crisp."

Thirty minutes pass the mild effect deadline, a series of random muscle spasms, harsh itches in unmentionable places and two epic fights with two separate groups of scorpions of varying sizes, the two genins laid panting on the hot sand. The bitter taste of the powdery paste the flowers were grounded into – plus the fine grains of sand from the makeshift mortar and pestle the petals were grounded in – lingered in Minato's mouth regardless of how much water he consumed to get rid of it. The scorching sunray beat down upon him even as the antidote slowly leeched away the effects of the poison.

"Kid, ya – _pant_ – still alive?"

"Of course – _huh_."

Silence enveloped as they brought their breathing back to normal.

"Is it just me or is the sky dimming?"

"No, I'm seeing it too. What in the – "

Minato's muscles protested loudly as he jerked upright. His surroundings promptly dissolved, leaving a vastly different desert scheme behind. A presence shuffled close to his back even as he settled into a crouch, shuriken poised to fly.

"Genjutsu?"

"This one's not rea – "

There was a flash of metal, then silence.

"A little trigger-happy there, little Leaf." A female clad in red and brown jounin uniform sauntered over, a clipboard in one hand and Minato's shurikens in another.

"Well done, you're the first to finish this task. Soyokaze and Namikaze, was it?" At their nods, she scribbled on her clipboard and laid her hands on their shoulders. "Now hold on, genins. I'm going to transport you out of here."

They landed back in the hall they were gathered in this morning. To the left, Minato could see the small rooms they were led into and poisoned.

"I'm sure you know where to go from here. Best check in with your sensei first, then you are free to spend the entire day anyway you wish. Just don't go causing trouble and all that, yeah?"

As soon as the proctor was gone, Soyokaze turned to him. "Ya up for the favour?"

"Now?"

"Yep, right after we report back ta our teachers."

Unfortunately for him, Soyokaze's jounin-sensei was waiting right outside the exit, meaning the older genin opted to tag along. With his towering height and outstandingly white hair, Jiraiya was not hard to spot.

The Sanin grinned proudly at Minato as soon as they were within earshot. "First one out, eh? Looks like all my hard work paid off."

Minato shot him a mock glare. " _Your_ hard work? If I remembered correctly, _I_ was the one being tossed all over that training ground. And this was mainly about puzzle solving and dodging crazy scorpions, not trying to overrun a giant."

"Yeah, yeah, but tossing you and your teammates around required me to do some work. Anyway, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Soyokaze Kazan. Soyokaze, this is my jounin-sensei, Jiraiya. Soyokaze helped me out back there and I sort of promised to meet some friend of his…so…"

"Well…as long as you keep that seal on you at all times, sure. With this many nations around, starting something drastic on Suna's turf would be a very bad idea. I don't think anyone would risk that. Go on then, enjoy yourself. I'll inform you when any of the others turn up."

"…Okay. Later, Jiraiya-sensei."

Soyokaze had barely led Minato out of the marketplace when his emergency contact seal started burning.

… …

… …

"If it isn't the Poison Thief."

"Excuse me?"

"Drop the act, Poison Claw. Your face is splashed all across the bloody Books. Give me some credit in recognising my sworn enemy cowering behind his stupid mask."

"I'm on duty. Removing my mask just because you want a glimpse of my handsome face will be a violation of the rules. Besides, you can hardly call it stealing. You were practically inviting me to do so when you hurled those poisoned weapons my way."

"Seeing your face once was more than enough. Or have you forgotten who gave you that scar? And I am not talking about the poisons I used to coat my weapons. You know those are nothing special. Every time you pass through on a mission, a couple of my completed notes seem to be _misplaced_. Imagine my surprise when I find them already in use and in some unfortunate corpses' bloodstream."

"Hmph, it's not like you don't do the same. Don't go denying it now. I've got solid proof, puppet hag."

"And you think I don't? If this alliance thing wasn't well on its way, I'll castrate you right here and now, thieving ass."

Half listening to the fascinating argument between Fox and Nakamura, Jackal pressed his back further into the cool sandstone wall. The Hokage and Kazekage were catching up over tea in the Kazekage's compound, leaving the two bodyguard details to mingle…or stare at each other warily from their respective spots. Captain was already in deep conversation with the Kazekage's Second-in-command, Panther was playing a card game with another stoic Suna-nin involving sake and shinobi wire. He had no idea how it worked and he did not care. Hyena was leaning on the opposite side of the circular room, holding a one-sided conversation with a pale man and a nervously twitching kunoichi. That left Spider to his immediate right sprawling lazily on a windowsill, arms tucked behind his head and appearing dead to the world.

Jackal sensed the thin layer of chakra-infused gold dust beneath his feet shifting for the fifth time in as many minutes and tilted his head at the Kazekage's young cousin. He had heard of the Sabuku clan's unique Kekkei Genkai, Magnetic Release, and was slightly eager to see it at work. He supposed he could pull off manipulating sand or other equally fine particles, but it was not his style. That would be kept for only the most desperate of situations.

As though sensing Jackal's gaze, Rasa jerked minutely. Guarded dark brown eyes peered out from behind auburn hair and the boy gave a curt nod. Jackal returned his gaze to the chatting Kages.

"Gold dust? Why not something more common?"

The adolescent gapped for a minute before his brain kick start and he stuttered out a reply. "Uh – why – I mean, my chakra's slightly different from Kouseki-itoko's, I think that's why."

"Hmm…that means you have trouble manipulating iron but Kazekage-dono may face the same problem when trying to use your gold. That's interesting." He chance another glance to his left. "Relax, I'm hardly going to attack a soon-to-be ally. Especially the Kazekage's cousin."

"Why are you going out of your way to talk to me? You hardly seem the type."

This time, Spider's amused drawl answered. "Boredom, that's why. And Jackal here can't go five minutes without something on his mind. All the brooding must be what gives him insane abilities."

"Pot and kettle, Spider."

"Whatever. But I'm curious, kid. How are you going to use that gold of yours outside Suna? Carry a gourd around or something?"

Jackal rolled his eyes and was about to retort when a foreign presence announced itself through a small gust of wind.

"K-Kazekage-sama!"

The tall Suna leader regarded the rude interruption with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow. "What is it, Waraitake?"

"Forgive my intrusion, Sir, but there's an emergency situation at Genkaku Hou. Two genins have gone missing!"

The Kazekage's eyes burned with fury. "Who? And how did this happen?!"

"We believe them to be nuke-nins. Arate Kaori managed to take one of their numbers out before she was struck down. The healers are currently trying to stabilise her. Fujin has taken over her position as proctor. The abducted genins are Ageshio Sattou of Taki and…" Here the man trailed off uncomfortably. His eyes darted towards the Hokage and Jackal stiffened in dread. This sort of reaction did not bode well. "…the other is Uzumaki Kushina of Konoha."

Waraitake flinched as the Hokage's pipe smacked sharply on his palm as he nonchalantly cleared it of used tobacco.

"Hyena, Jackal."

Even his tone was deceptively mild.

"Hokage-sama."

"Hunt the perpetrators down with any means necessary. Leave one for interrogation."

"Hold it. ANBU running loose in the Land of Wind, Hiruzen? I cannot allow that."

"Then send one of yours along, Kouseki, but do not attempt to restrict my men from fulfilling their orders. Hyena has a personal interest in keeping his clan's heir safe, violating proper conduct in foreign ally lands or not."

Yellow eyes regarded Hyena calculatingly. "His clan, eh? Very well. Rasa, go with them. Waraitake, fill them in on the way. Every minute wasted dulls the lead."

"Tell me everything you have gotten on the abductors." Jackal ordered Waraitake as the four dashed across the desert on a north-westerly direction from the village.

"A squad of trackers are already on their trail. An eagle summons circling overhead will mark the squad's current location. As far as we know, it was a group of five nuke-nin. Four now. The three that personally abducted the genins are stealth and speed experts. We did not detect an infiltration until it was too late. By the time the alarm sounded, they were already out of the village. The other two would be either backup or the muscles of the group."

A cry pierced the air and in a few more bounds, they met up with the tracking team.

"Targets are still heading north-east from what I can tell. It is most likely they are heading for the Land of Claw or Fang. Going through Ame or Kawa is asking for trouble."

"Then why did you stop?" Hyena gritted out, itching to cover the distance between themselves and his cousin immediately.

"The trail has divided into numerous paths, Hyena-san. There are two likely routes but we would have to split."

However, Hyena was not listening. He wandered over to a patch of cactus, reaching out and pulled what seemed to be a piece of paper out from amongst the green and brown mess.

"This is one of Kushina's. I recognise the design." Hyena tucked it away and addressed the tracker leader. "You. One of the likely trails go in this direction?"

"Yes, but – "

Jackal signed in resignation as his brash partner vanished instantly. "Sabaku, with me. The rest of you, follow the other path."

Then he took off, hot on Hyena's heels.

… …

… …

The trio streaked across the sand, pausing every so often to pick out ripped seals from amongst thorns or piles of rocks. Behind him, Hyena could hear the harsh panting of Rasa, who was no doubt unused to the punishing pace the two ANBU set. It might seem like torture, but he was sure Rasa could cope with it. The Kazekage certainly did, to send his younger cousin off with ANBU. If not, the kid was free to stop and wait for their return right here for all he cared. He did not have time to spare and rest for the boy's sake, not that he would have in the first place. His first priority would be to see his cousin back in Suna, safe and sound. The thought spurred him on, increasing his speed sightly beyond what he was normally capable of.

"Hyena."

He skidded to a stop. Approximately two hundred meters away was a small cave, the first they had come across so far. While he may not be a sensor, Hyena was trained enough to pick out the faint signatures of Kushina and supposedly, the Taki genin.

"It seems the kidnappers themselves are absent," Rasa spoke, still breathless as he crouched, one hand splayed on the ground. "They are unexpectedly foolish, to remain in hostile land and not keep an eye on their acquired targets."

"Is that – "

His partner's shocked voice drew his eyes to the unmistakable mop of blond hair slowly creeping towards the mouth of the cave, a head of brown curls close behind.

"The hell is he doing here? And the tagalong is not someone familiar."

"It doesn't matter who the other is, they are going to get an earful the moment we get back. Minato especially."

Hyena couldn't help but wince at the irritation in Jackal's words. He pitied Minato, really, but the genin had it coming for his reckless actions. This wasn't Konoha. He could have lost his life stupidly and drag the other foreign genin down with him, or vice versa.

Jackal moved towards the cave as soon as the four genin signatures were huddled together. Following behind, Hyena cursed as two nuke-nin appeared and promptly entered. The pair was already off before the genin's chakra could fluctuate in panic.

Hyena dashed in to the sight of Minato and the genin with brown curls standing protectively before the abducted girls, kunai and futon ninjutsu already cutting a path towards the incoming opponents. The nuke-nins were sprinting towards the four, a wide grin on their faces as they nimbly dodged the attacks. In a split second, Hyena threw his right hand up, palm faced forward as the fingers of his left folded into a half ram seal. The shinobi in front leaped forward at full force, hand drawn back to deliver a devastating hit…

…and bodily impaled himself upon the red spike-riddled barrier that sprang up between him and his would-be prey in the last second. The other wanted shinobi went down with a gurgle and a spray of blood.

The light at the end of the cave was dim, but it was enough to see the stunned expressions adorning the children's faces. Releasing the barrier, Hyena hunkered down before them, moving his mask to the top of his head. It wouldn't do to scare them even more. Lowering his voice to a soothing tone, Hyena reached out and tapped each genin lightly on the shoulder, lingering concernedly on his cousin's.

"Hey, it's alright now. We're here to take you back."

That seemed to break Kushina out of whatever trance she was in. With a sobbing whimper, she threw herself at Inazuma, burying her face in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around his chest. Running his fingers through her long hair, he murmured comforting words softly to calm her from her hysteria.

"Shh…Shina-hime, I'm here. You're safe now, imouto. I'm sorry you had to experience that, but I'm here, no more bad guys are ever going to get their hands on you ever again…"

Her sobs slowly subsided to quiet sniffles and he gently extracted his body from her hold. Then he beckoned to the Taki kunoichi.

"Sattou-chan, was it?" The gentle smile he plastered on seemed to remove the tension from her, and she gave a shy nod of confirmation. "Are you injured? Do you think you will be able to run all the way back to Suna?"

"Yes, ANBU-san. I only have a few scrapes and bruises from the ropes and stuff but my chakra will be able to hold for a long run back."

"Good, because that is exactly what you will be doing." Hari had also moved his mask to the side, green eyes assessing their current conditions. "Minato, when I get back, we are going to have a long talk."

True to his assumption, Minato winced and bowed his head in resignation. "Understood, nii-san."

The familial honorific seemed to strike something in Hari, whose eyes softened a fraction as he carded a hand swiftly through the blonde tresses. "You were following your beliefs, otouto, there's nothing to regret. All I ask is that you reduce the impulsive behaviour. Now, let's get you out of here." The Jackal mask slid back onto place. "Sabaku, quit staring and listen up. Escort them back to Suna and take them directly to Hokage-sama and Kazekage-dono. I am sure you'll find them where we left them this afternoon. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Jackal-san. However…are you not returning with us?"

"No, tell Hokage-sama that Hyena and I have gone… _hunting_ and will return with live preys."

The moment the group disappeared from sight, Hyena sifted through the various possessions of the dead nuke-nin, tossing all weapons and scrap metal to Jackal for storage. Nothing incriminating was found on their corpses. Not that he expected there to be, but typical missing nins should have a scratched hitai-ate on them, surely. This was starting to resemble the Uzushio Invasion in regards to anonymity way too closely for his liking. Then Jackal's fingers twitched and the pair melted into the shadows of the cave.

 ** _(Looks like we don't need to track them down. They have come to us instead.)_**

 ** _(Tag team or individual?)_**

 ** _(Individual. We need to capture at least one alive.)_**

 ** _(It's not my fault they always end up dead when we tag team.)_**

 ** _(I'm not arguing with you over this again. I'll take the stealth one out first. He's out in front.)_**

 ** _(Go for it.)_**

 ** _(Contact in three...two…one.)_**

The gangly plain-faced missing nin's foot barely brushed the entrance's floor when Jackal lashed out from his position, stuck to the sandstone ceiling. The kunai dissolved as the man fell forward, blood bubbling out of the hole in his throat.

"Oi, Chūya, you tired already? And where the hell is Taka – "

Hyena and Jackal struck in unison, legs kicked high towards the underside of their chin in an attempt to knock them out in a single blow. But of course things never went the way he visualised. Most of the time he blamed Jackal. His partner had the strangest luck.

The manoeuvre brought all four out of the cave and into the open, giving them more space. His foot met air as the opponent skidded backwards. Not giving him a moment to recover, Hyena sank the ground under the nuke-nin's feet. A scowl of displeasure formed as the man hardened it again with a tap. Closing the distance in a single move, Hyena ducked under a bladed knuckle-duster and returned the gesture with a right hook and leg-swipe. The man pushed himself up and over, backflipping in the air and into Hyena's modified Restraining Cage. The knuckle-duster's blade managed to slice the shimmering bars but a stream of fire forced him to withdraw. Whole once more, the bars contracted and tightened around the struggling captive until he was a squirming bundle.

He chance a glance over to Jackal, who was in the middle of tying up his own unconscious opponent with wire and looping a rope around the ankles. The poor guy's eyes were wide open and rolled to the top of his head, a thin line of drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

"Yesh, you didn't break him, did you? The interrogators wouldn't be too happy if you got there before they did."

"I used a mild genjutsu. He couldn't withstand it and fainted."

"Ah, mild for you, you mean. Mind knocking this one out too?"

"Why? He wouldn't be going anywhere."

There was a momentary pause as Hyena thought it over, then an unexpected rush of sadistic glee flooded his being. Yes indeed, this guy couldn't escape, not with his arms pinned and utterly immobile. A large wolfish grin stretched across his face. Here was a fine opportunity to vent his pent up distress and anger. He would have been a fool not to take it. With a bounce in his step, Hyena trussed up his still conscious captive in the same manner as Jackal did his.

Mission accomplished and all objectives met, the ANBU partners dragged their respective cocooned nuke-nins back to Suna, while making sure to take the rockiest trek back.

As long as their mouths and brains were left undamaged, it doesn't matter if they might never again walk properly, right?

… …

… …

Jackal stepped away from the mumbling nuke-nin – Sanagi Jikou of Takigakure – as he slumped against the metal chair. The man's eyes long lost their clarity and focus, fixed ahead instead as he divulged everything under the moon he had any knowledge about. Glancing back at the head of Suna's version of T&I, Jackal had to admit they were brutally efficient. Unlike Konoha's interrogation unit, Suna's was not filled with sadists whose methods killed prisoners with above average mental fortitude, which means essential information from the victim was always lacking. Thinking back, the black-ops had no idea why the Yamanaka clan was not fully immersed in that department. Don't they have a mind-walking technique or something? He would have to talk with Inoichi the next time they met.

"Now this one was a wealth of information. I must thank you, Jackal-san, for both the challenge and bringing me a prisoner that makes my job much easier."

He acknowledge the thanks with an absent nod as the two stepped out of the chamber, attention already focused on the approaching Kages.

"Zaraki. I sincerely hope you have some good news."

"That I do, Kouseki-sama. Sanagi Jikou is the leader of his little band of criminals, and he was so kind as to tell me everything he knew about this kidnapping scheme. Ageshio Sattou was targeted because she is to be the next jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. Her bloodline limit allows her to mould her coils to suit any chakra nature, making her the perfect host for a Tailed Beast. The Uzumaki was also targeted for her bloodline and knowledge, being the clan heir and all."

"And the identity of his client?"

"Even he does not know that. The deal was done through a middle man. A civilian whose body was apparently discovered a few days ago in his own house. Sanagi was planning a double-cross once he had the goods. Depending on how much the client was ready to offer for the …goods, he would have stalked the civilian until the client revealed himself, then renegotiate or simply off him. The girls would then be sold to the highest bidder. Obviously, that half-baked plan never will be pulled off and so the identity of the client remains a mystery."

"Then we do not know if this is liable to occur again. Although I'm loathed to admit, I do not care much about the Taki genin once she is back in her village, but the Uzumaki on the other hand…"

"Indeed, this is…troubling news."

"Is _that_ really all you can say about this, Hiruzen?"

"When you've become as old as I am, Kouseki, you learn not to worry about things you have no hold over. I guess it's time I teach you how to handle being a Kage in peacetime – or at least as close to peace as we can get."

"I know how to. I've dealt with the Council on daily basis, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Ignoring them does not equals dealing with them."

"You're one to talk. You forget who you keep complaining to whenever that teammate of yours…Ranjo? No, doesn't sound right…Hanzo…? Wait, that's the Ame leader…"

"…Danzo…"

"Yeah, him. Until you can successfully keep him off your back, you don't get to tell me how to deal with my Council."

"Well, with his current situation, my hands are tied. But. We're getting off topic."

"Hn. Who would have thought nuke-nins were so useful? Of course, hiring them to do your dirty work is always a gamble. Well, no matter. Zaraki, you may dispose of those two. They have outlived their usefulness."

"As you command, Kouseki-sama."

"Jackal, Hyena, I think it's about time you are both relieved. It is quite late and you have things to take care of, don't you? Wolf and Fox will take over from here." The Hokage gifted the pair with a small smile. "Oh, and take the day off tomorrow."

Snapping a salute, they shunshin away and walked up the wall of their temporary compound to reach the second floor. Jackal deactivated the multiple-layered trap with a flick and slid the window open, dropping silently on the smooth wooden floor of the dark room. Hari removed his mask, sidestepping to allow Inazuma entry. A soft footfall and sharp intake of breath announced Minato's presence.

Hari cocked an eyebrow at the genin's peculiar expression. "Do I have something on my face?"

"If you mean blood splatters, yes, you seem to be covered in it. Both you and Ina-san might want to clean up before doing anything else. The blood might be long dried but it still stinks." Minato opened a closet located at the corner of the room, tossing Hari and Inazuma towels and clean articles of clothes. "Ina-san, you can use the bathroom below. Kushina-san's room is two doors down from there."

Inazuma gave a tired wave of acknowledgement and disappeared down the stairs, loosening the armour straps as he went. "Alright, and I'll see the both of you tomorrow…probably…"

Thirty minutes, a nice warm shower, clean clothes and a light supper later saw Hari and Minato sitting on the porch side by side, a cup of warm tea in their hands as they enjoyed the cold desert air. Minato was pointedly not fidgeting, sitting as still as he could as if to avoid drawing attention to himself. For the younger boy to hold that position for a good fifteen to twenty minutes was a feat in itself. Hence Hari, taking a little pity on him, set his teacup down with a solid thunk and faced Minato fully.

Minato squared his shoulders, set his jaw and met his eyes straight on. "I apologise for the actions I took earlier today. They were impulsive and reckless, which would have caused grave consequences not only for me, but also for the unwilling … _participants_ …of this situation. However, I do not regret going after Kushina. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Admittedly, I should have taken a different approach."

Hari was silent for a moment before a mixture of a small chuckle and sigh escaped him. "Ah…and here I am, fully prepared to give you a lecture of a lifetime. So tell me, Minato, what your errors were."

"My biggest mistake was going after the nuke-nin with only a Suna genin as backup. Foreign shinobi with permission to roam Suna are only allowed unrestricted access to the village grounds. For me to travel unsupervised through a good portion of the land could have threatened the alliance had I not been a single genin, especially with conflict fresh in the minds of Suna shinobi. In addition, my companion's Sensei was not aware of his whereabouts which would have worsened the ties between our villages had he come under harm."

"Correct. Always consider where you are. If this was Konoha, your actions would have been acceptable. In foreign lands, they would result in things crashing down around you. As a chuunin, you will be a leader of a team. If you violate the law, all consequences would be yours to bear. It may be a failed mission, capture, even the death of a comrade. In desperate times, there is little time to think. That is why awareness is so important. It allows you to make split-second decisions without wasting time to adjust plans to suit your situation. Which brings me to your second major mistake."

Confusion seeped into Minato's eyes. "Second major mistake? But…"

"The second mistake is not taking into account the resources you have access to. I know you could sense our signatures the moment you stepped out of Genkaku Hou. We weren't even trying to hide it. The one second it takes you to shunshin to where we were will not impact the slightest on what happened after. With your abilities, it will only make sense for the Kazekage to give you permission to assist in the mission, as it will significantly reduce the time wasted by the tracking team."

"I – I think I understand, nii-sa – Hari."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm impressed you managed to dissect your actions and analyse them so thoroughly. You will have opportunities to learn and build on your previous mistakes, especially the second one. Kami knows it took me a while to be able to run through multiple plans and settle for the best course under stress. That comes with experience which you currently do not have. But every little thing is a step closer to becoming Hokage, hm?" Hari couldn't help but ruffle his hair once more in comfort. Then in a lower tone he continued, albeit slightly embarrassed. "And…I don't mind you know, being your older brother."

The brat's entire being seemed to light up with joy, a startling hundred and eighty degree change from the downcast expression he was sporting mere seconds ago. "Thanks, nii-san! I swear to make you proud!"

Hari felt fondness and adoration rush through him with surprising intensity, and he didn't even think about quelling it. Damn. He was turning into a softy. All because of one sunny, blond brat.

 _Sunny, blond younger brother_. A voice in his mind corrected and another wave of… _fluffy_ …feelings hit.

Double damn.

… …

… …

"…this is my nii-san, Kurayami Hari…"

Kazan barely managed a stiff nod in greeting, more occupied with his inner freak-out. He locked his jaws together, unwilling to look like a fool in front of the scary unmasked ANBU. As further precaution he mentally locked his smart mouth away for the next few hours. Because he did not want to accidentally offend an A-rank shinobi who could snap his neck in an instant. Besides, hysterically screaming what was flashing through his mind – _holy shit holy shit my long lost relative has a deadly assassin as an older brother figure what the hell totally didn't see that coming and he is tagging along my family is going to die scratch that I am going to die if he so much as thinks I am trying to steal his little brother away_ – would _not_ put him in Jac – Hari-san's good book.

"So, where are we going?" Namikaze beamed, looking far more relaxed than he had ever displayed.

Once again, Kazan could see Raichi-oji in the boy's place, smiling down at him with the same hair and eyes. The same excited posture. A sharp pang stabbed his heart, although slightly less fierce compared to the very first time he properly laid eyes on the blonde. He was sceptical at first, but the name and mannerisms were way too similar to be a coincidence. And the age matched too. The Suna genin knew it was very unlikely that Minato remembered him. Minato was barely a year old when Raichi-oji and Noazami-oba moved to Hokori, a small town south-east of Sunagakure. Two years later they received news of a raid that burned the town down to the ground and all residents hunted down. The entire Soyokaze clan had mourned the loss of the last of their sister clan. But now…

"Soyokaze-kun, are you alright?"

Kazan pushed the dark thoughts aside for the time being and found himself under intense scrutiny from six pairs of eyes.

Wait…six?

When did the kid's Konoha genin comrades – minus the redheaded girl – get here? Scratch that. When did this turn into a mini tour? Those little buggers ruined his plan on taking Minato back home and slowly feeding him the truth of their relationship. Now, there was no way he was bringing these little duckies and one menacing jackal to his house. Okaa-san would stuff them with food and never let them leave and honestly, Kazan refused to be near Kurayami longer then strictly necessary. Sure, once he manage to get his cousin to acknowledge them as family, Kurayami would have to be an unofficial part as well. But. Until he stops feeling like a bug next to the ANBU agent, he would endeavour to keep his distance.

"Why…exactly are ya friends 'ere?"

"Allow me to repeat myself, seeing as your head was in the clouds. The favour you asked for did not specify that it strictly involves me only. Therefore, here are some tagalongs on the basis that they were bored."

 _Stall them. Directly say no to their faces. LIE IF YOU DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH THEM!_

"Well, I can't take ya anywhere if ya sensei doesn't approve."

"Not a problem. I was assigned as their chaperone."

Damn Kurayami.

"Ah, but ya duties for – "

"I got the day off."

The Uchiha girl cocked her head to the side, an apologetic smile on her face. "Oh, are you busy right now, Soyokaze-san? We won't bother you if that is the case right, Minato-kun?"

 _Yes, yes, that's it. I'm too busy to deal with the lot of you. Just leave my cousin here with me and scram._

Outwardly, he sighed. "Well, I'm kinda – "

"Zan-kun!"

 _Of all the times –_ "Oboro-baasan. What a coincidence."

His father's tiny, old, spitfire of a mother moved through the crowd gracefully, not once brushing against another person even with the humongous shopping basket dangling from the crook of her elbow.

"Zan-kun! You didn't tell me you were going out with your new friends! Now, who are these lovely young people?" Her smile was a little too toothy.

Kazan gulped, finding himself trapped between a sandstorm and a wall of kunai. He did not know the names of the Leaf brats besides Minato's and the ANBU's. To introduce them to his grandmother without providing their full names would earn him more than her disapproval. To his immense relief, Kurayami stepped in and dipped an elegant bow, kicking off the little round of pleasantries and introduction.

"Oh my, such a lovely and polite group of youngins." Oboro-baasan commented with a giggle. "Are you children on your way anywhere urgent? If not, you simply _must_ come with me back to the compound. I'll make you lunch. It'll be cheaper than eating out. Zan-kun can continue the tour later."

There was a chorus of agreement and thanks, making Kazan groan into his hands. So much for calling on his favour. Judging by the glint in his grandmother's eyes, Minato was not going to have his ancestry revealed at a slow and acceptable pace like he had planned. Baa-san was going to flatten the blonde under photo albums, letters and a whole lot of chatter.

Led by Oboro-baasan, the group started moving away, leaving Kazan to drag his feet through the dust and sand. Shoulders slumped in resignation, he scowled darkly at the back of the woman who thrived in upsetting any of his plans that she either stumbled upon or get her bony claws on.

Now, he didn't know who to pity more. His long-lost-and-found-again cousin or himself.

He spent the entire day tensed and jumpy, prepared to interfere the moment his grandmother _looked_ like she wanted to whip out the photos and overwhelm Minato. No matter what, he could not allow that to happen. The shock would not do his cousin any good, instead, it would hinder his performance whenever he dwells on the revelation and loses focus, something no one can afford to do in the third stage of the exam.

Hence he distracted and hindered until the sun crossed the hottest period of the day and with great relish, he ushered everyone out of the compound with a hasty farewell. It was fortunate that every other member of his relatively small clan was absent, meaning less obstacles in his path to a disaster-free day.

Later that night, as he clambered through his bedroom window and readied for bed, Kazan couldn't help the smirk that twisted his lips and the first stirrings of anticipation curling in his gut. Tomorrow, kami-willing, would be the day he would finally – hopefully – be able to call Minato cousin. And if they were pitted against each other, then all the more opportunity to deepen the bond, right?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Stage Three will come in the next chapter. I tried fitting it all in but the second stage which should have been only a small portion of the story began to grow like bacteria. And I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. I've already taken so much time to complete this chapter. About the kidnapping. No strands of hair as a trail. Sorry. Different environment and all that, you understand.

But, way more action to come and don't worry, I haven't forgotten all the other Konoha genins. The fights would most likely be from each of their perspectives. Only one more chapter until this arc (can it be called one?) wraps up.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Comments? Complains?

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


End file.
